If you're wondering why, I do not know
by JosieRevisited
Summary: Events after the kingdoms are united under Aurora's banner. She will need to grow up to become the queen her realm needs, and somehow find her way through the darkness before she can claim her birthright. This will be a Malora fic.
1. Prologue

A/N

_1/29/15_ - Goddess, this was a mess. This is what happens when one posts from the bottom of a bottle. I've cleaned up the mistakes, updated some content to make it flow in a way that makes more sense for a Malora fic, and hopefully it's just a more pleasant read. I am done now with the overhaul, and will be working on a large content update to bring us to about the halfway point of this story. Please look forward to it.

_1/28/15_ - This is undergoing some overhaul. I have a massive update to this work, but I've seen some issues with formatting throughout the first few chapters that need to be corrected, and I need to add some more Mal stuff. Bear with me.

* * *

><p><em>Original notes:<em>

I've added a few OC in order to create some situations, so if OC really isn't your thing, you may want to move on. However, my OC probably won't be what you expect it to be. I use characters in specific ways. In this fic, there will be no romantic pairings between oc, or between oc and base characters (Darla's story is already written elsewhere). I'm borrowing her because she is useful... and dead\therefore available. Diaval is in raven form, and he needs someone who can understand him while he makes his way through the world and tries to adjust to no longer being Maleficent's constant companion, and Aurora has a distinct lack of friendship options.

I've decided this will indeed be a Malora fic. I've figured out how to make it work. I apologize to any who may have been looking forward to a Maleval pairing. I tried, but every time I think about what to write for this fic, it does not come back to a romance between Diaval and Maleficent. I may offer some alternative versions of this work. It's not something I have done before, but I have the outline of that original story and can modify this for it.

As always, I hope that you enjoy the fiction.

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unknown hour, deep in the Moorlands<em>**

Quietly, the silent creature approached from the shadows, stiffening resolve formless in the twilight, longing perceptible and forlorn as the dawn. Softly, he spoke, a whispered question, a pleading request, a cautiously offered eternity.

"So now what?"

The day was coming to a close, like so many others before it, but the difference on this day was that he could no longer pretend to be content with a non-committal acquiesce to his presence.

A raised eyebrow and that icy stare as she responded with her classically confused, "what?" was the only acknowledgement she gave.

The man with the raven colored hair shifted nervously from foot to foot, having never quite gotten used to the feel of soil beneath them. Not even twenty years of life as a habitual "man" could change his nature, his very essence; claim his lofty and regal identity. He stole a glance from behind his unkempt locks at the mystical creature lounging easily against a tree before him, and sighed softly. It had taken him months to muster up the courage to ask her this, and he was both fearful that she wouldn't release him and fearful… that she would. It had been nearly twenty years since that fateful day she'd followed him to that field, and now that it was over, now that all of it was truly over and the Moors had been returned to its former beauty and glory, now that he had seen that the kindness in her heart truly outshone the mortal splendor without… he wasn't certain he wanted to go. Still, she wasn't answering and he needed to know. He decided to risk her wrath.

"Maleficent, I think you know what I'm asking." He lowered his eyes once more and clasped his hands in front of him. Usually a show of contrition could diffuse any pending storm. He waited quietly, a small tempest brewing in his own confused mind. As a raven, he was of course intelligent, but he lacked the depth of emotion that came with the complexity a human brain offered. Or was it because of his human brain at all?

_Perhaps not. I've indulged in far too many fantasies; let my imagination run away with me all too often. I've been a fool. If I'd been using my brain, I might not be in this situation._

A long breath was the only response from his companion for what seemed like hours. The time drew on as the dusk gave way to a deeper night, and just when he was about to clear his throat and ask one more time what was to become of him… of them… he felt it. The bonds were broken, the magic was gone, and with it returned his wings and perfect form. Two powerful flaps into the air saved him from hitting the ground unceremoniously, and he pushed through the wind to a nearby branch, hanging low almost as if it were waiting for him. The air grew chill, as if all the love and warmth had been taken from it, and as he looked around with his keen raven eyes, his heart grew heavy and his head bowed low. He knew why the atmosphere had shifted so. She was gone.

He was free.

Yet he'd never felt more chained in all of his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late morning, Wanderings<em>**

She walked slowly through the mists, a habit from darker days, her mind muddled with confused emotions. In one moment, everything in her neatly compartmentalized little world had changed. No longer could she pretend that all was as it ought to be.

Diaval had changed. She sensed the deepening emotions years ago emanating from the young raven, but at the time felt it safe to ignore. After all, her singular purpose was centered on the child Aurora. Diaval knew that. He knew what the terms were and he knew what was at stake. He should have planned accordingly. Her revenge trumped all other considerations, and his purpose was to help her exact that revenge. And in that role, he performed admirably.

_I should have distanced myself long before this. I leaned too heavily on him. I gave him far too many opportunities to misinterpret my intentions for him. _

Maleficent sighed and slowed her pace. There were no other creatures around; they were still fearful of her even though the darkness had passed. It would take time for the land to heal, and even longer for her heart to heal. Every day a little bit of progress was made, but she found that often that progress was halted when she was separated from the one light in her life; the child queen Aurora.

_I should just go there. Diaval will be fine in time, and my heart aches to see her again. Three more weeks is far too long, and I am tired, so tired. _

Maleficent looked to the sky and judged the time to be just before noon. How long had she been walking?

_Half a day, at least. _

Time flowed differently in this realm, and often she would lose track of how much of it had passed. The time away from Aurora was more bearable that way. She hadn't been back to her tree in quite some time, and couldn't remember the last time she had a restful sleep.

_No, that is not entirely accurate. The last time I had a restful sleep was the last time I was at Aurora's castle. _

Maleficent flexed her wings and lifted from the ground. They didn't falter, but she was fatigued. She had been neglecting herself for many moons now, sensing Diaval would soon ask her for that which she could not give. She needed to escape the oppressive air of the Moorlands and decompress. She needed to see Aurora, if only for a day. Then after a rest, she could sort out her thoughts and continue working toward their shared goals. Diaval would be fine. He would return to his raven kin, she would return to her life as protector over the lands, and under Aurora's leadership, the entire world would blossom as if had just been newly born.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early afternoon, Queen Aurora's throne room<em>**

"You seem distracted, Godmother." Queen Aurora examined the cloth her servants had brought her absently, nodding at the more conservative ones of forest greens and browns, and waving away the more extravagant bolts with brightly colored designs. It had only been months since her coronation of the Two Kingdoms, as she liked to refer to them, but already she was settling into her role as leader, with her godmother as her most trusted adviser. This was just another one of those mundane tasks that fell to her; determining the theme of the season.

"Distracted?"

"Yes," Aurora replied as she leaned back in her father's throne. She shifted back and forth in it, trying to find a comfortable position against the cold iron. King Stefan, in his madness, had surrounded himself with the metal, thinking it might afford him some protection from Maleficent's perceived wrath. Aurora had ordered all of the iron removed from the castle, but the structure had been heavily fortified and it would take time to undo all that had been done. "You've barely said a word since you arrived, and don't think I haven't noticed that you _have_ arrived. You weren't due to visit the castle for several more weeks, Godmother. The reconstruction is still underway. There is still much iron to remove." Aurora gestured to her handmaiden to leave them, and turned to the only mother she'd ever known. "Will you not tell me what is bothering you? Where is Diaval?" Since her arrival, Maleficent had been quiet, even for the dark and brooding woodland protector who only spoke when necessary. Something was not right; something had changed.

The powerful fae was seated on a large wooden table with her back to the stone wall, the iron chairs that adorned the court too harsh for her delicate skin. Her wings folded neatly behind her, legs tucked carefully under; even in a remotely dark corner of a room she had the quiet countenance of royalty. Oh, not the kind of royalty that ruled the human kingdoms, ruthless and often spineless and cowardly, striking down all that they feared or misunderstood, no… Maleficent was something altogether otherworldly. It was as if the angels themselves carved her out of the precious jewels of the earth, and breathed life into the last pure bits of starlight left in the heavens to give shape to her soul. Still, something was clearly on the creature's mind; the nearly unshakable ivory pillar of strength, and Diaval, the kindly raven that had been by the faerie's side for as long as Aurora could remember, was strangely absent.

Maleficent turned her icy gaze toward the child, no, now the woman, who had haunted her thoughts for nearly the last two decades. Her eyes softened, though the hardened features of her face didn't change, and she said simply, "I've released him from my service." Nothing more needed to be said, after all. He'd asked, and she'd given her answer. She'd given the only answer she _could_ give him.

"I've released him from my service," Aurora repeated quietly.

So, that was what had her godmother so preoccupied. Though the magnificent fae would likely never admit it, it was clear she had grown fond of the sarcastic raven. He had been her only companion for time out of mind, at least from Aurora's point of view. It must have been terribly lonely all those years, watching over her and ensuring the well-meaning pixies didn't accidentally forget her somewhere in the woods. Why had that thought never occurred to her before? Maleficent was so cold and distant, but warm and vulnerable at the same time. Sometimes she'd catch glimpses of light behind those eyes, joyful light, healing light, the kind that only a magical creature of great power could ever possess, much less harness and direct. It captivated her. That light had returned for a time following the days when the two lands had united, but as time drew on and the world healed, something still held Maleficent's own healing back.

"Well, why would you do something like that?" Aurora decided the direct, matter of fact approach would be best. The elder fae held her emotions close, and it would take tact to get to the heart of the matter. Tact, and likely time.

"He is a free creature of the wild. I held him for far too long against his will. His task was fulfilled, and his debt repaid many times over. His fortune will be bright in the Moors; I've seen to that." Maleficent closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool stone, breathing in deeply. She had done the right thing. Of that, at least, she was certain. Diaval had indeed been a loyal companion, questioning her only seldom and never disobeying. As time wore on, she had become accustomed to his presence, but she always kept him at a distance. Now, it was time for him to move on.

"Perhaps," Aurora started, unsure how she wanted to proceed. Those simple statements had left many unanswered questions. What was the manner in which Diaval and her godmother had parted? Had the raven demanded his freedom? She couldn't imagine the meek, kindly bird demanding anything, much less his 'freedom'. Had they fought? She wouldn't put it past her godmother to misinterpret something and send some careless magic the hapless creature's way. Or had he asked for something more, as Aurora suspected he secretly longed for, and her godmother, unable or unwilling to return his feelings, had banished him, closing that particular chapter of her life?

_Why does it make me nervous to consider…_

Aurora was under no illusions about so-called true love. She knew it did not exist, at least not in the form of a romantic bond between mortals. But Maleficent wasn't a mortal, and she'd already demonstrated the capability for the purest of love. Surely the rules didn't apply to the fae.

_But the question is does she love Diaval?_

"How long ago did he depart?" Aurora wouldn't get lost in her own speculation. She would find the answer to the question and proceed from there.

"Oh, quite some time," Maleficent replied without opening her eyes. "I've forgotten, being so busy rebuilding the Moors."

_Now that's a lie, Godmother. I'll be shocked indeed if it was just a day ago._

Aurora rose from her chair and stepped lightly over to the table, hoisting herself over the edge and leaning against Maleficent's mighty left wing. "How is the rebuilding going, anyway? I am sorry that I haven't been able to come back for so long. I will make some time to visit before the year is out."

Maleficent nodded once and folded the wing around the child. "All of the Moorfolk have been asking after your health. The seasons have changed and the cold air has slowed the growth of new flora, but when spring comes again I have every confidence that it will be glorious. That is when you must come."

"If that is what you wish," Aurora said with a smirk, earning a sharp, but playful, look from the older faerie. "On a more serious note," she continued, "do you expect to see Diaval again?"

Maleficent didn't miss a beat. "I don't expect to see him ever again, no."

"Hmm," Aurora whispered to herself. "I see." She nestled closer to her protector and closed her eyes. Something about being wrapped in Maleficent's wings always made her sleepy. Perhaps it was the safety they afforded, the strong, powerful appendages that never faltered, not even once. Perhaps it was the comfort of being so close to such a magical being, a force not of the mortal world and untouched by the hands of time. Perhaps Maleficent just shed a bunch of faerie dust all over her whenever she came near. It didn't really matter to Aurora, in the end. All that mattered was the comfortable sound of the faerie's breathing, and right now, the soothing tempo of the elder fae's heart.

_Oh Godmother, why must you shoulder everything alone?_

And with that thought, Aurora let slumber take her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Freedom, or nothing like it

A/N - If you haven't read my update on the first page, please do so before continuing. I've changed my mind about some things.

* * *

><p>AN - If you haven't read my update on the first page, please do so before continuing. I've changed my mind about some things.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early morning, Somewhere in the Moors<em>**

The morning was bright and the sun rose high, gently caressing the life below on the surface of the world. Diaval cut through the air with ease, daring the headwind to fight him for dominance over the skies. It was exhilarating to fly free again, but at the same time, it was a painful reminder that he was once more, all alone. For almost twenty years he'd stayed at the side of the most powerful faerie in the lands, but now she had dismissed him from her service. He was all alone, and empty.

_Days._

Had it been days? Weeks, perhaps, he stayed, perched on that branch, hoping beyond any hope that she'd circle back to see if he was still there, waiting… ever her loyal servant and companion. Maleficent would sometimes test him like that, after all. She was easily bored, and easily amused. This, however, was no test. This time, she'd actually released him, and disappeared from his life forever.

He stayed there as long as he could, until the sorrow, and the despair, and the hunger took him and he could wait no longer. He needed to hunt, and perhaps just clear his mind and heart, whatever that meant. What _did_ that mean? What did _any_ of this mean? Did it mean anything at all? He glided low to the water, letting a leg drag along the surface as he'd often see her do after they returned triumphant to the Moors, when she'd smiled at him and they flew together like a truly bonded pair. Like young ravens, with nothing but life and love and laughter ahead of them.

_What have I done? _

He paid no heed to the direction he travelled or how long he was in the air, floating easily on the breeze, barely navigating and hardly caring whether he even hit anything. What did it matter anyway? His mistress no longer needed his services, no longer needed _him_, and that was the end to it. Life was nothing more than hunting, flying, and waiting for death. There wasn't much else for him, now.

_I should never have asked her. I should have just stayed around. She might never have addressed it, but at least I'd still be with her._

He sighed inwardly and turned his head toward the clouds, gaining altitude and speed. He was nearly to the border between kingdoms, and perhaps leaving the Moors behind was precisely what he needed to…

_To what? Forget? How can I ever forget…I can't…_

Diaval slowed his ascent and glanced around for a perch. He wasn't quite ready to cross into the neighboring kingdom, but he did want to gaze out at it and think about what he might do next. Coming to a large oak that was likely a slumbering giant, he extended his feet and gripped lightly to a high and lonely branch near the pinnacle. There, he caught his breath and looked around him at the beauty and wonder of the Two Kingdoms; both bathed in light, but both also coming out of a long darkness. Maleficent and Aurora had much work to do in order to repair all the damage done, no small task for either fae or human.

_And I should have been there to help them do it. Why did she leave? I thought she needed me too. Have I misinterpreted everything?_

Diaval relaxed on his perch, silently looking over the landscape. There was some small activity, humans coming and going on their business, carts and horses heading toward the castle. All was business as usual, but one out of place object caught his eye. At first glance it looked like a wagon, just a merchant trading vessel like all the others, but this one didn't have a horse attached. In fact, it didn't even have a driver. It was far closer to the Moors than any of the others, and Diaval's sharp eyes focused on the area, looking for the owner.

_I wonder what that is all about._

He left the branch and circled high above, hoping to get a better look. The cart definitely wasn't like the others. There was smoke coming out of it, and though he could see no fire, he _could_ see a pair of legs sticking out from underneath it.

_I need to get closer._

Diaval silently landed in a nearby clearing, close enough to hear and see what was going on, but far enough away that he shouldn't be noticed. The legs sticking out from under the cart were definitely human, and the voice he heard was decidedly female.

_Very curious._

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" *clomp clomp*

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" *bang bang*

"If you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" *Smash*

"FUCK!"

The scream took Diaval by surprise, as did the incoherent string of expletives that followed. Something had happened that was causing the human pain. He hopped forward to get a clearer view, and soon he found the source of the distress. One of the wheels of the 'cart' had shattered, and the entire vehicle was leaning at an odd angle. The human's right hand was pinned underneath at the wrist, and she was struggling to get free.

"Shit, I need some leverage." She twisted her body to push with her legs, but the cart was too heavy and she couldn't get a good foothold. "Are you kidding? Where is that crowbar when I need it?"

Diaval saw another hand feeling around outside the cart, presumably looking for some tool to aid in the escape, but there wasn't anything nearly long enough to provide the necessary force to lift the corner of the cart up.

_I need to find something to help her._

*caw caw*

"What was that?" A head peeked out this time, looking around for the source of the sound. "Hey," the stranger called out in the general direction of nothing, "I'm not dead yet so you can stop circling. I've been out of wayyy worse shit than this, so take your carrion-loving featherbut outta here!"

*caw caw*

"No, I will not just curl up and die because you're hungry." The human started to struggle against the cart with renewed vigor, pulling hard on the broken hand. "I'll cut it off before I become raven meal. Don't think I don't know what you are up to."

Diaval rolled his eyes at the human's misinterpretation of his raven-speak and dropped a long metal bar next to her head. He'd found it inside the 'cart' and thought it must be what she was looking for. He nodded once and then flew a short distance away where he saw a pile of roundish rocks.

*caw caw* He spoke again as he nudged the largest one he could move toward her.

"No I do not taste good with mustard. You're sick, you know that? You shouldn't play with your food." The human woman grabbed the iron bar and pulled it under the cart just as Diaval rolled the rock in range.

*caw caw*

"No, I'm not a vegan, either. My meat is tough and miserable. You'd hate it."

The human took the rock then, and laid it just in front of her. Placing the bar on it and under the cart near her hand, she was able to apply just enough pressure to slip the broken wrist out. "Wow that was close. You almost had a free meal. Thanks for the help." The stranger smiled a quiet smile and looked at him with cunning, intelligent eyes. He got the feeling she understood exactly what he'd been saying to her, though he couldn't detect anything particularly magical. Perhaps she came from the far north, where it was said the humans had learned to talk to beasts. Well, it didn't really matter anyway. He hopped back a few paces.

The young girl examined her wrist, wincing as she touched the damaged flesh and bone. "Yep, it's broken all right. Now I don't have a choice but to go to that human kingdom. I'd hoped to avoid it, but it seems fate has other plans for me."

*caw caw*

Diaval nodded toward the woods behind them, toward the Moors. Someone there would be able to help heal the injury, if the human didn't want to journey further into Aurora's realm.

"Oh no not me, mister. I know better than to be indebted to a fae. There is always a price, and it's never what you expect it to be. It's a good suggestion, but I think I'll stick with the humans. They have a price too, but that price is always gold. Gold is one thing I have plenty of. I don't have time or patience to deal with some faerie turning me into her slave. Well," the stranger reconsidered, "it might not be too bad…. No definitely not. Human kingdom it is."

Diaval couldn't argue. The girl was right, of course. There was always a price when dealing with the fae, and it was always precious. A fae had once saved _his _life, and the price was high, higher than any he could have imagined. The price had been his heart, which now was shattered and broken, just like the human's wrist.

*caw caw*

"I'll have to leave it here. I can't finish the repair like this." The human stood and dusted herself off, favoring her right hand. "Looks like I'm back to walking." She reached into the cart with her good arm and pulled out a small pack, which she strapped securely to her back. She reached in one more time and produced a silver dagger, which she slung around her waist. "Well, thanks again. You should probably eat something, though. You're pretty scrawny looking."

*caw caw*

"No, that was not an offer." The human smiled and shook her head before turning. "I'm sure there's a mouse or something in these fields. That's what you birds of prey eat, right?"

*caw caw*

Diaval hopped along behind the human, more out of curiosity than anything. She was about Aurora's age, maybe a little older, and walked with a slight limp, as if she had a deformity or an old injury that never healed. Given her clear propensity for accidents, Diaval didn't think it too farfetched. She had hair unlike any he'd ever seen; colored with calico patches like some of the housecats he'd seen in the human kingdom and sticking up in every direction. She was thin and lanky, with a kind face, and Diaval decided he liked her.

"Oh, you want to hang around in case I _do_ fall over and die. Still after that easy meal, hmm?" The human stopped and turned toward him again, grinning like the wild cats often did when they jumped from treetop to treetop. "Very well, though you look terrible. Do feathers grow back? Those missing patches really make you look even thinner. Now what should I call you?"

That was one question he didn't want to answer. It sounded far too much like another question asked of him, all those years ago, in a very different lifetime.

"Don't have a name? Don't want to tell me? I know. I'll call you Diablo. It's appropriate. You look like you've been through hell. Well, let's get on with it. The sooner we find a healer the sooner we can get a decent meal." The human turned around again and continued walking, her purpose clear.

*caw caw*

"Oh, right," she looked over her shoulder. "You can call me Darla. Darla and Diablo. Has kind of a nice ring to it, no?"

Diaval cocked his head to the side, contemplating. He could attach himself to a new mistress, though this human was hardly what he would consider a commanding presence. She was more like a child, like Aurora, a spirit that needed guidance and protection. She'd clearly been on her own for quite some time, but there was still innocence about her. Her calico colored hair was an unkempt mess, and the mud and dirt from the road clung to her garments like dew of the morning on the lazy leaves back in the Moors. By all accounts she was a filthy disaster with an even filthier mouth, yet there was something there, something he couldn't explain. She was like, a fresh start.

_Diablo. I suppose I could get used to it._

*caw*

He took wing and flew high into the sky, circling above his new companion, but ever watchful for the dark shadow of another, a shadow he feared he may never see again.


	3. Chapter 2 - New Journeys, and trouble

A/N Again, if you haven't read my comments on the first page, please do. I've changed my mind about some things.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Midday, Aurora's Realm<em>**

Darla whistled softly as she walked, looking up toward the sky every now and again to see if Diablo was still with her. He was a strange little creature, clearly intelligent, and kind. She had meant what she said about how he looked, though. He was missing feathers in great patches, so many she was surprised he could still fly. He was also thin, far too thin, as if he hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. Perhaps he had been someone's pet and had been neglected or abused. Perhaps he had escaped and didn't know how to live on his own in the wild. It was good that he happened upon her, if that was the case. After they reached the city and she had her hand healed, she'd get them a good meal and maybe get some information out of him.

"Are you all right up there?" she called, waving her good arm.

*caw caw caw*

"Just checking. You know, we have quite a ways to go. You could tell me about yourself."

*caw*

"Fine, keep your secrets. I know how that goes, anyway." Darla had expected as much. There was definitely something in the raven's past, but what it was, she could only guess. If he wasn't going to be forthcoming with information, she'd have to hold the conversation by herself.

"Well, we should still get to know each other if we are going to be travelling companions. I come from the north, though now there's little left of civilization there. My family moved around a lot after the mountains were leveled. I'm the youngest. I have some brothers that I haven't seen in years. They are out here somewhere, trying to make names for themselves. Me? I just like to tinker with things. It's sort of a hobby."

*caw caw*

"Hey, normally things like that don't happen. I've travelled across this land a million times before and never had a problem. Things have just been shifting the last few months and it has me off balance. There used to be a huge thorny wall I could follow, but it's gone now." Darla stretched her hands above her head, forgetting her injury momentarily. "I admit it's a lot prettier than it was, but all this earth moving around really makes a mess of the wheels."

*caw*

Diablo circled lazily above, listening to the comforting sound of Darla's voice. It wasn't melodic, like Aurora's and it wasn't deep and sultry, like Maleficent's, but it was sweet and calming nonetheless. He wanted her to keep talking. It helped distract him from the gnawing at his heart.

*caw*

"Right, well anyway, I left a few years back as well. I wanted to see things, see more than just snow and what was left of our mountain home. Don't get me wrong, snow can be pretty awesome, but I wanted to see all of this," she gestured to the wide open space all around them. The city was coming closer, but there was still a great distance to traverse, and the world had true beauty in it once more. It was worth admiring. The darkness had been purged, and balance was once again restored.

"So here I am, part bounty hunter, part engineer, part explorer, stuck under her own cart." Darla rested her injured hand in the strap of her pack and quickened her pace. "Thanks again for helping me out, by the way. I have a feeling something really bad happened to you. I'm glad that it didn't make you hate humans."

*caw*

That arrow hit a little too close to home. His new companion was perceptive.

"No, I'm not going to ask again. If you want to tell me, I'll listen, but I can see that it causes you great pain."

*caw*

"So, do you know your way around this city?"

*caw*

"Good. I've never actually been in the city proper. I've done some trading outside, but other than that, I avoided it."

*caw?*

"Well, mostly because the king was mad. I mean, everyone knew it. Something _really_ pushed that guy off the deep end. There have been a lot of mad kings in the past, but I think that one took the cake. Besides, there was nothing I really needed in there. I'm only going in now because if I don't get this set properly, it will end up just like my leg did."

*caw caw*

"That? Meh, that's nothing big. I got it caught while learning to ride horses. They are beautiful and majestic creatures, but unpredictable. I was thrown, my leg got caught, and the beast dragged me around for a good half hour before they were able to calm him down. The healer was called away over the sea at the time, and that winter was particularly long. There was no way to get me to her, so my mother did her best. It healed ok and I can run pretty well, but there's pain when a storm approaches."

*caw caw*

Diablo sighed silently at Darla's description of the horses. It was precisely how he thought of his former mistress. She was beautiful and majestic, but wholly unpredictable and sometimes frightening. He knew the loss of her wings had always weighed heavily on her mind and in those days even a snapped twig might have set her off, but there were times when he felt sure it was but a distant memory. She would look at Aurora as the child played, and a smile would grace her chiseled features. She'd never looked more beautiful, her eyes dancing with mischief as she tried to guess what the child would do next. He wondered if Maleficent knew how he watched her, watching Aurora.

_Probably. She pretty much knew everything._

*caw*

"Yes, I see that. There's almost always a line of wagons at the gate. It's usually to inspect for whatever the king or queen has declared illegal. Since we don't have a cart, we'll just slip in one of the side entrances." Darla changed direction and headed toward a smaller opening in the wall. There was a line there too, but it was moving along much more quickly. It was only a few moments before she was inspected for iron, and allowed to pass through.

"Sheesh, these rulers get madder with each swap. Now iron is _outlawed_? Just a year ago everyone was _required_ to carry it. I can't keep up with this shit." Darla readjusted her silver dagger, grateful that it hadn't been confiscated, and looked around for her companion. "Ah, there you are," she said as the raven landed on her head. "Get out of my hair!" She swatted at him with her good hand and nodded as he landed on the ground in front of her. "That's better. Now, where are the healers in this place?"

Diablo turned around and started hopping down the street, careful to avoid the bustling, oblivious humans. *caw caw*

"Yep, this looks like the place." Darla pushed open the door to a homely shack and smelled the air. She scrunched up her nose and grit her teeth. "Hate the smell of hospitals. So sterile, but you just know that there's a billion sicknesses floating all over the place."

*caw*

"Right, no choice." Darla entered the building, leaving Diablo outside and stepped toward the intake counter. She held out her injured hand for inspection and dropped a number of gold coins with the other. "I need this fixed."

"Of course." The matronly woman behind the counter smiled sweetly and eyed the gold coins, then the pouch they had been retrieved from. It was quite a bit of wealth for someone so young; injured and wearing rags. "Right this way." The nurse led Darla to a small room and sat the girl on a rickety chair. She folded her blue robes around her and hugged her stomach. "Someone will be with you shortly. Can I get you anything?"

"No. Thanks." Darla leaned her head back and sighed as the dark-haired woman left. The pain had dulled into little more than a pulsing ache, but right now that was the last thing on her mind. What was more important, was the strange, disheveled bird that had attached himself to her. What could have made such a majestic creature into the shell of a being he was now?

*caw caw*

"I figured you would find a way through." Darla looked up at the window and grinned. Diablo was perched there cautiously, slowly reaching with his leg to unclasp the latch on the partially opened window. "You are quite a clever bird, do you know that?"

_You wouldn't think so if I told you I managed to get caught in a farmer's net, and then caught in a faerie's soon thereafter…_

"Well it's about time." Darla's attention returned to the door as a small man stepped through. "Thanks for seeing me, Doc. I think it's broken."

The man moved a stool in front of Darla and took the injured hand, poking and prodding to gauge her reactions. "Indeed, it's broken. We will set it and cast it. I don't want you using this for at least six weeks." The man stood again and gestured for her to remain seated. "I will need to get some supplies and something to dull..."

"No," Darla interrupted. "I can handle the pain. No medicines."

"Very well." The man disappeared for a few moments and returned with everything he needed to set and wrap the wrist. "Remember, this must stay on for six weeks, regardless of how much it might bother you."

"Yea, yea, I got it." Darla rolled her eyes and clenched her other fist as the doctor set her bone. It hurt, but she'd endured worse pain and would endure this as well. All in all, the procedure took fifteen minutes. Gold had a way of persuading people to move their asses. After he was finished, she held her arm up for Diablo's inspection.

*caw*

"Yea I agree. Good enough. Can I go now?"

"Of course," the doctor said, eyeing the bird. No doubt he would secure that window after they left.

Darla rose and nodded to her companion. "I'll see you back outside."

*caw*

Diablo flew back through the window and around to the front of the building, expecting to land at the door, but there was a decided change in the atmosphere. Something wasn't quite right, though he couldn't put a talon on just what it was. The air was heavy and still, and there was a noticeable absence of hustle and bustle on the street. It was as if all the humans were avoiding this one spot.

"Hey Diablo, where'd you…" Darla's spoken query was cut off abruptly as a guard seized her. "Whoa, what are you doing, buddy? Oh come _on_, I haven't even been here a _day_!" The human kicked and struggled, but the guard's grip was strong and she couldn't break free, not with her injured wrist. "Not cool."

"Come on, street urchin. We don't take kindly to thieves in this city." The guard tied her arms behind her back, none too gently, and pushed her forward.

"Thief? What are you talking about? I haven't stolen a thing."

"A local merchant reported losing a hefty sum of gold and you just happen to appear, with a pouch full of gold and an injury you could have gotten in an escape? Don't try my patience, girl."

"Look I have no idea why you can't police your city properly, but it's not my problem. Where are you taking me?"

"To the dungeons until the Queen holds Judgment."

"Until what? How long is _that_ going to be?"

"Shut it, urchin. You talk too much. Maybe a month or two. Whenever her Majesty decides there's enough prisoners to hold court."

"Oh great, another mad ruler. Just what I needed"

"Watch it," the guard stated as he tightened his grip around her wrists. "Queen Aurora has done great things for this city and I'll not have you disparaging her name."

"Ow, fine, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. Gosh…"

*caw caw*

Darla looked up and shrugged at the bird. "Sorry, Diablo. Looks like I'm in another mess. It may be a while before I can get you that meal I promised. Do me a favor and go catch something for yourself, and be safe. Maybe we'll see each other again!"

*caw*

Diablo watched the guard lead Darla away, and cursed his luck. He knew there was no way she had stolen that money, at least not from _this_ city, but in this form he couldn't exactly testify to the guard. Another moment that would have been much better served as a man.

_So now what? I'm really sick of asking that. You know, the least she could have done was give me the power to change myself at will._

He flew up to the top of the healer's shack and rested on the tattered roof. Thinking about Maleficent wouldn't do much good right now. He supposed he could try to find the faerie and tell her what happened. Surely she'd listen for a few moments and then pass the information to Queen Aurora so she could move along the judgment and release Darla, but what would happen after that? Would he be able to handle being left alone a second time, if Maleficent sent him away again?

_And surely she would send me away again. I know she would help me, but she has her own things to attend to and there's no reason why she would feel differently now than she did when we parted the first time. If she missed me, she could find me._

No, Diablo was on his own. He would have to find a way to either break Darla out of jail, or find the true thief before his new human friend was brought before Aurora and sentenced. Either way, he needed to get her out. She understood him and he was curious about her race. Perhaps there was a place for him among her people, a people who could understand a raven that had spent more time as a man. He took flight again and followed the guard to the castle, where Darla was led into the dungeons and locked safely away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late evening, Castle Dungeons<strong>_

"Whoa, so this is what a dungeon looks like. What's with all these spinning wheels?" Darla looked at her surroundings and chuckled. The room was spacious and drafty, thick stone walls surrounding her and a single iron door entrance at the front. She walked over to the pile of wood and metal and kicked at a few of the broken seamstress tools. "I knew that king was mad, but wow this really weird."

"It's not so weird, if you know the story."

Darla spun around at the voice, reaching for her dagger before remembering it had been confiscated, along with her backpack and her money pouch.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm. In fact, I've been hanging around here so long waiting; it's nice to have someone else to talk to." The stranger stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" Darla asked, leaning against one of the large wheels.

"I wouldn't touch them, if I were you. They were all part of the curse, you know." The older woman seated herself on the ground and gestured in front of her. "My name is Athera. I, too, am a guest of the most gracious Queen Aurora."

"Ha, a guest. I like that," Darla said as she pushed away from the pile and sat cross legged in front of her companion. "What are you in for?"

"It's just a misunderstanding. I'm sure it will be cleared up any day now." The older woman smiled a mischievous smile and nodded to Darla's hand. "You need not worry. It will heal well."

"This? Yea, probably. I don't care about this, though. I'm more worried about what's going to happen to my friend now."

"Ah, yes, the raven. It is good that you have met. He must learn to be strong again on his own, before he can be strong for her."

"The… what? How do you know about Diablo?"

"Diablo…" The woman tasted the word, as if she were testing its truth and meaning. "It is fitting, for who he is now. Unfortunate business, that, but it cannot be helped. Such things can never be rushed, and even I cannot see all paths."

_Oh great, she's been in here alone for so long she's gone mad. Mad, starving ravens, mad kings with spinning wheels in dungeons, mad queens holding judgments, mad prisoners raving about paths, will it never end? I just wanted a sweet roll and maybe an ale. You know, for the pain._

"Uh, sure. Well, I just hope he's going to be ok. I think someone abused him. He was starving when we met and I wanted to get him something to eat, but well, I was invited to stay at the palace for a while instead." Darla stretched her legs out and leaned back on her hands, wincing as the cast hit the stone. "Looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Are we really the only two prisoners?"

Athera shrugged. "I'm sure there are prisoners in other rooms down here, but I haven't seen or heard anything. It doesn't interest me, really. What does interest me, is that you've finally found your way here. It certainly took you long enough."

"Uh, yea, sure. I've been trying really hard to land in these dungeons, like my whole life." Darla eyed the madwoman suspiciously, wondering if the insanity would fade over time now that she had company.

"Indeed you have, child, and he will be grateful, in the end. He is in a great deal of pain right now, but he is still needed even though he doesn't know it."

"Are you talking about Diablo again? Yea, there's definitely something up with him, but I'm not going to push. So where are we, anyway?" Darla wondered at the woman's statements, but it wasn't anything she hadn't already worked out for herself. _Something_ had happened to the bird. The only question was, how did this woman know that?

"This is the most secure room in the dungeon, though I have a feeling someone is about to find a way in."

_Gosh, she is really losing it. I barely even understand what she is talking about. Who would want to find a way in here? It's not like there is even anything of value, just a bunch of broken crap. Blah, why have I run into such a stream of bad luck lately? This day really couldn't go worse. _

Darla bit her lower lip and studied her companion. The woman's age was indiscernible, but she was clearly in the matron 'stage' of life. She wore long blue robes and had deep black hair. Darla supposed she could be considered beautiful, but she had more of an ethereal look, like something that had come from the lands beyond the thorn wall, and she smelled almost…. burned… like the smell after lightning had struck down a tree and the flames were still smoldering… no that wasn't right, she smelled like the lightning itself, and that lightning had struck, activating something Darla didn't understand at all.

_Maybe she did come from beyond the border. Who knows what is running around now that the wall was torn down? _

"So what's all this about a curse?" Darla asked.

"Just another misunderstanding, really," Athera replied easily. "The Queen was cursed, and her father tried desperately to keep her from it. Everyone did, actually, though he didn't realize that at the time. More unfortunate business, but it turned out all right in the end."

"Eh, I'd heard some things, but we mountain folk don't typically hold with superstitions."

"No, you don't," Athera said with a smirk. "But, my dear beastmaster, superstitions most certainly hold with _you, _and right now, you have a visitor." The strange woman gestured toward the only other opening to the room, a small duct that allowed the smoke to escape during the days when King Stefan had ordered all the spinning wheels burned. Darla turned around toward the small vent in the high ceiling and leaped up for joy as Diablo squeezed his way through it and plummeted to the floor.

"No way! How did you find me! Athera, it's Diablo!" Darla turned to excitedly introduce her companion to the intelligent bird, but Athera had disappeared. "Whoa, where did you go?" She looked around, but there was no trace of the other prisoner. _That's so weird. Maybe someone came and took her? Well, I can worry about her later. Right now Diablo is here!_

Darla ran to her friend and gathered the raven into her arms. "Why are you here? Did you get something to eat? You know, they are probably only going to ration me bread and water in here."

*caw caw*

"Break out? I don't see it happening. There's only one doorway in, other than the vent you just came through, and it's under constant guard. I doubt you could fly me up to the ceiling, being I'm a pretty big human and all, and I wouldn't fit through anyway. There's another prisoner in here, but she creeps me out."

*caw caw*

"I don't know. She disappeared. One second we were talking, and then the next she was gone."

*caw*

"She sat over there," Darla pointed to the far end of the room. Diablo hopped out of her arms and approached the spot warily, fully expecting fae magic. *caw*

"No, I don't think so. I mean, she _looked_ human enough. Older for sure, and she smelled like lightning. What do you think?"

_What do I think, indeed? It's not a faerie, that's for certain, though there is something ancient and powerful still resonating through this place. _Diablo looked around the room, watching for anything out of place, any shadow, any movement. _This… this was no accident. _

He turned back toward his new friend and sighed. Right now, he could really use that dragon form.

*caw caw*

"Well, you can try. I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere. If you want to find the thief then go for it, but if you want to just fly free again that's ok too. You don't have to do anything for me. In fact, it's the other way around, you know. You saved my life, so I'm your slave. But just know," Darla raised a finger in front of her face, "I draw the line at sexual favors, even if you are just a bird."

*caw caw*

Darla put up both of her hands in defense, "hey, I'm just being clear. Some guys, you just gotta be clear with. Anywho, I'm going to be in here for a while with crazy disappearing lady. Think you might be able to snatch some steaks or something? Neither one of us have eaten in at least a day at this point, though you look like it's been weeks."

*caw*

"Thanks. At this rate I'm going to be your slave forever. Hey, maybe this will all work out, right? Maybe this Queen Aurora won't be so bad." Darla laid down on the cold stone and put her hands behind her head.

_No, my new friend, Queen Aurora isn't so bad at all, but I have no idea why you are here or why I've met you. This has the foul stench of the gods about it, absent though they have been all these long years since they entrusted the realm to Maleficent. I must learn more, and sadly, I may just have to overcome my pain and seek out her counsel. If the gods have returned to the world, there must be a new threat, something bigger than they trust Maleficent to know how to handle on her own… But where do you and I fit into all of this?_

*caw caw*

"I'll be here," Darla replied as she waved. "See you soon!"


	4. Chapter 3 - The not so great escape

A/N - If you have not read my notes at the beginning since the last chapter, please do so. The short version, is that I have figured out how to make Malora work and this is now officially to become a Malora fic. Also, as I was writing this chapter I was setting up for some very specific things that are to come. As I proofread it, I realized it may come off as me beating up on him a little. That wasn't my intention, but for the things I have planned, I must leave it as written.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early morning, above the city<em>**

Diablo squeezed his way back through the ventilation shaft and emerged once more at the top of the castle. It was a handy entrance, but only just large enough for him to move through. If he hadn't lost so much weight, he might not have fit.

_I think I might have been a little bit fat…_

Diablo chuckled to himself. Until now, he'd always considered himself beautiful, to the point that many would call him vain. However, perhaps he was just a fat, pompous ass after all. Oh, the imagery of him preening and prancing as he courted potential mates in the years before he met Maleficent! So many lifetimes, so many choices he'd made in them. All intertwined, until he reached this very moment in time.

_Diablo, get hold of yourself. You have a job to do right now. You are going to have to find a way to get Darla out of trouble before she is brought before the queen._

Oh, he wasn't afraid for her safety. Queen Aurora, under Maleficent's guidance, was a mighty ruler, but she was fair. She wasn't going to order someone's death just for stealing a bit of coin. Chances are the guards confiscated the gold and paid restitution already, so it was highly likely she would be dismissed with just banishment from the city. But _if_ Darla stood before Aurora, there was the possibility the rash human would fight the charges, fight the guards, fight her hair, and whatever else happened to be nearby. That would land her into a long term prison, and Diablo might never get to travel to the leveled mountains and meet Darla's kinfolk, the humans who could talk to ravens. He had to get her out before she stood trial.

The alternative was revealing himself to Aurora, and as much as he would like to play their old games again, he had the distinct feeling that Maleficent was near. Perhaps she was visiting her goddaughter. It wouldn't be unusual, but it was very inconvenient for him, knowing she was in the city. The pain was still a little too raw. With time, he might be able to face her as nothing more than a wild creature of her kingdom, but for now his heart still ached and his mind still raced with broken dreams and promises.

No, it was out of the question to approach the throne room with a request. Even if he could get Aurora alone, there was also the possibility that she might misinterpret his current state. Surely she knew by now that Maleficent had dismissed him. He couldn't imagine the faerie keeping anything from her beloved child, and that meant that Aurora knew he was back in the wild. If she saw him like this, she might think Maleficent had been cruel. At one time, she certainly could be. But, his malnourishment and missing patches of feathers was his own fault. He couldn't handle it, and he nervously bit away his beautiful coat and starved himself. That was in no way the fae's fault, and the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight between Aurora and her godmother, especially over him.

No, it would be far easier for everyone if he remained hidden and sought out the information in the city. In another life he could lean on them. In this life, he only had himself, and he'd pull himself together, eventually. This was a new chapter, a new episode with a strange human who could talk to ravens. Darla needed him right now. She was having some trouble taking care of herself, and it felt nice to be needed again.

_First order of business, get something to eat. I won't be able to accomplish anything if I die of starvation._

Diablo flew low toward the market district, hoping to find some unattended scraps. It had been so long since he'd had to hunt. In the Moors, food was plentiful and Maleficent commanded all. She merely waved her hand and their meals appeared.

_I've become rather spoiled. I relied far too much on her for my well-being, for my safety and comfort. Perhaps that is why she let me go. She is tired of having to care for me, and now that Aurora has claimed her throne and she is no longer seeking revenge, she wants to quietly live her life without responsibility for anyone else._

Diablo dove suddenly, spying a half-eaten meat stick lying on a table. That would help him regain his strength. He took his prize to a nearby rooftop and nibbled, contemplating his next move.

_So where do I start? I'll need to find out about the robbery. When did it happen? How much was stolen? I suppose I could spy on the guardhouse. There must be some kind of paperwork there. Surely they keep a record of arrests._

Diablo finished his meal and bit at some of his feathers, causing one more to break and fall off.

_I need to stop doing that and get it together._

It was late, and the sun was setting on another perfect day in the Two Kingdoms. The humans below him were retiring for the evening, and soon the roads were empty except for the occasional guard out on patrol. The streets were clean, and all of the houses were in varying states of repair. Aurora had wasted no time in improving the lives of her subjects, and everywhere he looked, he saw the mark of the rose, the crest of her house to which all had sworn allegiance. Diablo liked the design. The outline of a rose surrounded the faint image of wings, a symbol not only of the alliance between Aurora and the fae, but also a nod to the shadows Maleficent hid in as she watched over and protected the young human.

He had a sudden urge to see Aurora, not to speak with her or reveal himself, but to act in the capacity in which he was best: a spy from afar. He took to the air once again, aiming toward her personal chambers. He found a quiet corner of an open window high on the wall, and settled in. The room was currently empty, but it wouldn't be long before Aurora entered. She was always early to bed, so she could awaken in the morning fresh and bright. She was such a contrast to her godmother, who preferred darkness and shadow.

_Then again, that was after she was mutilated and her heart was broken. Before that, I do not even know what she was like, really. Perhaps she was just like Aurora, going to bed as early as possible so she was up to greet the dawn. I wonder why I never asked her._

Diablo rested there for a while, contemplating. His stomach was in knots, trying to remember how this digestion thing worked. Or perhaps he was afraid of being spotted and the nerves were getting the best of him. The window was high enough that anyone entering the room would have to be specifically looking, but his spy instincts were kicking in and every fiber of his being was on full alert. The atmosphere was so different than when he had spied on the castle years ago. He listened to the air, to the beautiful silence that resonated through the land. Where there was once nothing but the sounds of hammers and forges, now there was the hint of far-away song and the whisper of joyous voices. The smoke had cleared, and even in the darkness, there was hope and longing for the dawning of the new day. All was beautiful, where Aurora ruled, and there was no longer the clash of steel to cover the rustling of black feathers in the wind.

Another hour passed as he perched there thinking about everything that had happened, everything that he still needed to do, and soon the sun had disappeared to the other side of the world entirely and relinquished his hold to the lady of night. Soft voices down the hall could be heard, gently talking with one another, and Diablo recognized them both.

"_Are you sleepy, Godmother?"_

"_It has been a long day, and I am tired. I will return to the Moors and rest."_

"_No, there is no reason for you to return yet. It is far too late for you to fly home, and I would have you stay longer. Is there nothing I can do to convince you?"_

"_Perhaps a little longer, but a few weeks more is all I can spare. I have already been here longer than we agreed."_

"_I'll take it. Come, it is time to retire. Tomorrow will dawn bright and I need you to help with building the castle gardens."_

Diablo pushed himself further into the shadows as the two figures entered the room. His suspicions had been correct: Maleficent was here, visiting with Aurora. Neither of them were aware of him, and he watched silently as the faerie climbed into Aurora's bed first and extended her left wing. The young queen crawled into the opening and curled into a ball, her back to the elder fae. The powerful wing wrapped around Aurora, and Diablo saw Maleficent's hand twitch ever so slightly. She was casting a spell, and judging by the soft snores that immediately followed, it was a sleeping spell.

_Now I wonder why she is casting spells on Aurora?_

He watched Maleficent lie there awake, studying every curve of her face, every depression. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't help but wish things had been so different. Had he been a man, he might have met her instead of Stefan. Had he been a man, he would have kept his word and been her true love. Ambition wouldn't have ruled his life, and he would have valued no throne over the heart of a faerie queen. Had he been a man, right now they would be laying together. She would be wrapped in his arms, and their child would be wrapped in her wing. Had he been a man, he would be a part of the scene he was so voyeuristically fantasizing, not just a spectator in someone else's life.

_What would our child look like? I doubt she would look like Aurora. She would be beautiful like her mother, but carved of darkness like me. We would have been happy. Stefan was a fool and he threw away so much. I would have been different, for her. I would have been strong for her and cared for her. She would never have known sorrow, and our daughter would have flown high and far, loved and admired by all. The world would have been hers for the taking, and I would have watched them both grow and rise high above the clouds, where they belong, up in the heavens._

But it was not to be. Diablo sighed silently, and as Maleficent's eyes closed and her head drooped against her companion, he turned and left the castle. That life only existed in his imagination. That life was stolen from him by fate, by greed, and possibly by the gods themselves. He could smell them all over this, and he wondered what game they were playing at now. They hadn't bothered to intervene when Maleficent's heart grew dark; instead abandoning her, and the rest of the world to their fates. So why send the lesser Mistress of Lightning now?

It was a little much for his raven brain to contemplate. Perhaps as a man he might have worked it out, but he wasn't a man. Reminding himself painfully of what he was, he set about his next task of the night. He needed to sneak into the guardhouse and find where they kept the arrest paperwork. Regardless of his regrets and his longings, he had a purpose again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late Evening, Court Clerk's Records House<em>**

"File it over there, clerk." The armored man pointed to a cabinet and sat down at a large wooden desk. He pulled out a drawer and took a quill from a pile. "Come now, where is the paper?" He slammed the drawer shut again and stood. "Clerk, where is the paper? I need to fill out a report."

"Captain, we are still transferring documents and supplies from our old location. It is taking longer than expected."

"Her Majesty expects us to uphold the law, clerk. I ask you, how can my men uphold the law if we can't even find a piece of paper for our reports?"

"Forgive me, Captain. We respect the hard work you do out in the field, keeping us safe. We will have everything in order by tomorrow night. You have my word." The clerk bowed low, hoping a little flattery might smooth the ruffled feathers. The captain was a good man, but he was known to be susceptible to adulation.

"Very well. Get your house in order, clerk. We are no less bound to justice just because we now serve a queen rather than a king." The captain also bowed low, and then left the barracks.

"Thank all the gods," the clerk whispered as the man left. "Roan. Roan! Get in here, squire!"

The small boy rushed through the door, his too-large cloak dragging behind him. "Roan, get to the lower level and find out what the holdup is on those transfers. We need the supplies and archived records. Go!" The clerk shooed the boy out the door, and then collapsed into the chair behind the desk the captain had been using.

"I just can't work under these conditions." He kicked the bottom of the desk and a secret compartment fell open, revealing a bottle with dark liquid in it. He took a long draught of the stuff, cradled it to his chest, and leaned his head back. If Diablo had been a man, he might have grinned.

_Perfect. Go ahead, my dear human worker bee, get drunk and forget all about your troubles._

Diablo perched above the clerk's head, just inside the shadows the torches cast. It had taken him some time to find the records retention room, the reconstruction of the castle relegating it to a small corner barely worthy of mention. Queen Aurora did not want the barracks to be the focus of the city any longer. She understood, of course, that the law needed to be enforced, but she wanted the beauty and wonder of the world to be the first thing anyone saw upon entering the Two Kingdoms, not a building full of armed guards.

And so, changes were made. The barracks were returned to the tower posts surrounding the castle, and records were slowly moved to buildings on the outskirts. This was one such building, dedicated to archiving recent arrests. If there was any information to be had, it would be here. All Diablo had to do was wait until the clerk grew drunk enough to pass out. Then he could look through the archives uninterrupted, provided the rest of the guard didn't make any arrests this night that they might have to log.

_Well, not that they would know what I was up to. It's not like I'm a man rifling through their papers. They would probably just think I was after something for a nest and shoo me away._

Diablo closed his eyes and held back a tear. That was all he needed; another painful reminder that he was but a small bird, unable to defend his friends. Perhaps Maleficent _was_ evil, after all. She'd given him a taste of what it was to be a great creature and then snatched it away. He'd been a human, a horse, and even a dragon. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself, even being a wolf had been exhilarating in its own way. The animal had been proud and strong, purposefully serving its mistress. He could almost feel the powerful jaws closing around his prey, teeth sharp enough to pierce even the iron armor the men adorned themselves with.

Yes, she'd given him a taste, just a taste, and then no more. She'd stolen it away and then left him on his own, without a thought.

_Without a thought?_

No, there was thought. As he stood there, waiting for her answer, there was plenty of thought. She may have used him, but he was a willing slave. And when he asked for her answer, she'd carefully considered it. It just hadn't been the answer he wanted.

_No, that wasn't the answer I wanted at all. You were everything to me, and I wanted to be everything to you as well. Why can't you love me?_

*snrrrrrggggdllll pf*

Diablo was startled from his thoughts by the drunken snoring of the clerk, who had fallen forward on the desk with the empty bottle in his hand. He must have been a habitual drinker to have fallen under the spell so quickly.

_I must waste no time._

Diablo flew silently into the room and headed directly for the cabinet the captain had indicated earlier. That would be the best place to start looking. He latched onto the doorknob with his talons and pulled the doors open. The papers were stacked neatly inside, categorized by the severity of the crime. There were assaults, vandalism, and trespassing, but there was no category for thievery. He landed inside the cabinet and used a leg to sort through all the papers, looking for any that had Darla's name on it or that had information about a robbery. It took him a few hours to scour every page, but in the end, there was nothing about Darla, OR a merchant reporting stolen gold. Diablo lifted his weary head and sat back, confused.

_They couldn't arrest her fast enough. Why is there no record of it? I wonder if perhaps that was the report the captain needed to file. I will have to…_

Diablo screeched as white hot pain sliced through his head. He flapped and squawked, the force of the wind he caused sending the papers flying everywhere. A hand was grasping for him, but he was in full fight or flight mode and as he scrambled to escape the cabinet, the entire structure came crashing to the ground, freeing him and setting his attacker off balance. He pushed through the pain and flapped hard, rising to the ceiling where he could look down at the scene. The clerk was there, shaking a fist at him and yelling at him about stealing papers. Blood clouded his vision; he could feel it pouring down his face, rolling off his beak. His right eye started to darken, and he could feel pressure inside his skull.

_I must escape._

His only thought was to get back to his friend, and he pumped his wings hard through the open window and out to the night. It was late; he judged around two in the morning. His eye throbbed and his vision was darkening, but he flew higher and higher until he found the labyrinth entrance that led to the exhaust vents. He stopped for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to master the pain. He'd expected the clerk to sleep through the night, and he certainly didn't think the man would come after him with a weapon. Humans could be cruel, but it was only few that displayed true disdain for wildlife.

_I must get to Darla. I must hide._

He closed his good eye and tucked his head in, pushing into the small opening and using the strength of his feet to propel him forward. This journey had only taken a few moments the first time he'd done it, but right now he was in such pain he could barely move his body. Slowly he inched forward, thoughts racing through his mind, a subconscious distraction to keep him out of shock. He would have to return to the records house in a couple of days' time. The captain will have filed his report about Darla and he'd be able to track down the thief. Then he'd find a way to expose the rogue, and his friend would be freed. After that happened, he'd ask her to take him to the leveled mountains where her kinfolk were. Her wrist and his eye would be healed by then, and they would be fit to travel. Yes, his plan was perfect. Everything would work out perfectly, if he could just get… through… this…

*caw*

"DIABLO!" Darla rushed to the fallen bird and turned him over, tears coming to her eyes as she saw his injury. "Oh goddess, what happened to you?"

*caw* Diablo was weary, losing strength and blood. His responses were weak, and he couldn't articulate an answer to her question.

"No, this is all my fault. I'm bad luck around animals. You shouldn't have followed me, Diablo. This _always_ happens." Darla gathered the bird in her arms and rocked him gently. "This always happens."

*caw*

"No, it is. I left because they all died, every last one of them. When the thorn wall went up, the mountains shattered and came down, and I was caught on the side of the mad king's realm with what was left of the mountain beasts. Every single one of them died, Diablo. And it was all my fault." Darla held him tightly and cried into his feathers, remembering a dark time when the skies thundered and the ground shook. The gentle mountains in the distance were destroyed as the great thorn wall swept through, separating the fae from the human of this realm forever. The animals that formerly dwelled in the mountains, even with her help, had been unable to adapt to the change in the land. They all died, and Darla, the last of the beastmasters left in the human world, ventured out of their centuries long, self-imposed exile.

"I lied to you. I lied to everyone. My brothers aren't out here; they were on the other side of the wall. The horned goddess took everyone but me. She left me out here all alone. She knew. She knew I didn't deserve to be called a beastmaster. She knew I didn't deserve to be anything but a failure. Now I've brought that legacy to you…" Darla stroked Diablo's head softly. "I am so sorry, my friend. I thought, well I thought you were a creature of the land beyond the great wall. Maybe my curse wouldn't touch you."

*caw*

"You must sleep, Diablo. Your injury is beyond my skill to heal, but I can take away some of the pain and drive out the infection." Darla placed a gentle hand over Diablo's eye and hummed softly. She spoke a prayer to Bastien, the great cat over the mountain, and she lay down with the unfortunate bird in her arms. If Diablo died, her fate was sealed. She offered her soul to the lioness, that she might stop bringing the destruction of innocent animals. If Diablo did not wake on the morrow, she'd forfeit her life to break the curse before bringing death to another lesser creature, even if she had to fashion a stake out of a spinning wheel herself to do it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deep night, Castle Dungeon<em>**

_Ow, that really hurts…_

Diablo opened his eye, his _good_ eye, and took note of his surroundings.

_So I made it back to the dungeon. Good. It's going to be interesting, adjusting to only one eye._

He stretched his wings and tumbled out of the human girl's arms. Hopping to a nearby stone, he looked down at her and shook his head. She was still slumbering, likely a side effect of whatever she did to him last night. And what did she do? It wasn't magic; he'd know that feeling anywhere. Maleficent magicked him routinely, and he knew the feeling of fae power. No, that was something else. She'd _prayed _over him. Perhaps her people were also clerics of a sort? If that was true, why couldn't she heal her own injury?

_Whatever it was, it worked well enough._

His head still throbbed and he was blind in the injured eye, but he didn't feel feverish and the bleeding had stopped. After a few days recovering, he could probably go back out to attend his duties.

_Why do weird things always happen to me?_

Diablo turned away from the slumbering human to a makeshift table in the center of the room. There was an empty tray set out, and a small pile of food that was placed aside presumably for him.

_Thank you, my friend. It's too bad I couldn't bring the steaks you requested._

As he pecked away at the food, he thought about his next move. Of course he would infiltrate the barracks record house again. He'd just have to be more mindful of the clerk. Perhaps this time he would bring something to drop on the man's head, just to be certain he was knocked out. Then he would have to be quick. Get in, get out, and get to tracking the thief down.

_And then what? Have you forgotten what Darla said to you last night? She is the last of her kind that survived beyond the walls. If this 'horned goddess' is just beastmaster speak for Maleficent, that means that when the wall went up and the beastmaster people were caught on our side, she absorbed them into the fae people. They won't be humans anymore, much less beastmasters._

Diablo paused thoughtfully. That was certainly a wrench in his plans, but at least he had one survivor. There was one human who could understand him. Perhaps they could travel into the Moors and look for what had become of the mountainfolk. If Maleficent absorbed them, then there may still be some remnants of who they once were.

_There was also some blathering about a curse. Would Maleficent have cursed her too?_

He thought about it for a while, but in the end dismissed that notion. Maleficent had a singular purpose; revenge on Stefan. She could see nothing else during that period in her life, and he couldn't imagine this brainless human even warranting a passing glance from the powerful faerie, much less a curse. Darla's exile was likely an accident, not malevolence. The faerie had clearly felt the mountainfolk were more closely related to the fae than the humans, and Darla probably was separated from the rest when it happened. Then when the mountains came down and the wall went up, there weren't resources for the animals to survive outside of the Moors. That wasn't her fault. It was technically Maleficent's, but he wasn't about to confront her about it. That would be suicide.

_So that leaves here and now._

He turned back toward his friend, who was still laid out on the floor, unconscious.

_I wonder how long she will slumber._

Diablo flew back to her and settled next to her prone body. The scraps of her leftover meal had helped, but he was still exhausted. Rest would help him heal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day, Castle Dungeon<em>**

Diablo awakened the next day feeling better. His head still hurt and his eye had fused shut over the wound, but he was in relatively good spirits. Another meal had been brought, though it didn't look like his human friend had touched it. In fact, it didn't look like she had moved at all. She was still in the same spot she was when he laid next to her the previous night. It worried him, but she was still breathing so he decided to give it more time. Human clerics were something he'd never been exposed to.

He hopped back on the table, ate his fill of the rations, and then scratched a little at his eye to test the pain level. It hurt, but was tolerable. He would be able to resume his tasks today, and so he flew up to the ventilation shaft and shimmied his way through.

_I want to see Aurora first._

It was still early morn, and he expected the girl was slumbering. Flying up to his comfortably hidden perch, he gazed in at the family he might have had. Aurora was there, wrapped again in her godmother's wings. She looked so peaceful, gently holding onto a feather as if she could keep the wing around her for all time. Maleficent very nearly looked at rest, though there was still some hint of pain, or perhaps confusion, contorting her icy features. She had one arm cradling her head, and the other draped across her stomach. It was a beautiful sight even with only one eye, and Diablo's heart ached. How he loved them both! How he wished he hadn't been sent away and instead had been invited to build a new life, a new family, with these two creatures.

_That's not your fate. Your fate lies in those barracks._

He took one last longing look, and then turned and headed back to the records house. The clerk wasn't there, thankfully, but the cabinet where all the paperwork was stored was.

Diablo tucked himself into the shadows and looked around the room. Surprisingly, the window he used to get in before hadn't been blocked off, and the rest had been opened. It was almost as if the clerk was inviting him to return. Perhaps he had made a new nemesis.

_A new nemesis… Maleficent would be rather proud of me._

He waited for a few more moments, listening, but there was absolutely no activity. No guards coming or going, no squires running errands, nothing. All was silent, as if... Diablo fluttered to the cabinet, wrapping his talon around the knob and pulling hard. His suspicions were correct.

It was empty.

The clerk had moved _everything_, and with it, his chances of tracking down the thief who framed Darla. That clerk had been more perceptive than Diablo had given him credit for. Humans were getting used to the idea of magic around them… and magical creatures who could read arrest papers. He was back to the beginning. He always seemed to get set right back to the beginning.

_I shouldn't have spent so much time recovering. If I had come back immediately, I might have been able to follow them. I might have overheard something. Now I don't even know where to start._

Diablo flew from the room in frustration, and aimed for the sky. The cold air felt nice on his injured eye, and he flew faster and faster, higher and higher. He'd failed his only friend, and now he had absolutely no idea what to do next. Darla would stand trial, and if he was lucky she'd be exiled, but she might never see the light of day again. There was no way of knowing what Aurora's advisors would have her do; what Maleficent would have her do.

He stopped gaining altitude and checked his speed. The lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded, and he hadn't been at full strength for quite some time. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to just return to the dungeon and rest some more. At some point Darla would awaken, and they could discuss what had happened and what to do next. Maybe he would reveal himself to Aurora after all, though he hardly believed she would even recognize him. He was so far removed from her old playmate, 'pretty bird'.

_Stop dwelling on it. The more you do, the worse you are going to feel. In time your body will heal, your feathers will regrow, and you'll be beautiful again._

Diablo decided to spend the day scouring the city for those steaks Darla asked for, so she could have a decent meal when she awakened. He found nothing that day, but resolved to spend every single day searching until Darla returned from wherever she was. Every day he went out into the city searching for food and trying to overhear clues, every evening he would perch on Aurora's windowsill and watch her slumber, and every night he would return to the dungeon to see if his friend was alert and hungry yet.

But Darla didn't wake up that day, the next day, or the many days after. In fact, she slumbered for three weeks while Diablo occupied himself with scouring the city, and the night she awakened, was the night he found he had far more questions than answers.


	5. Chapter 4 - Awakenings

A/N - Again, if you haven't see the notes at the first page please check. I'm all in for a Malora fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Midmorning, Castle Dungeon<em>**

Darla sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Or at least, she tried to. Forgetting her injury, she slammed her plaster wrapped wrist straight into her right eye socket, which was still tender from….

"From what? What the hell happened? Diablo? Are you here?"

She got unsteadily to her feet and looked around. Slowly, the memories came back to her: finding Diablo's broken body, begging the great cat goddess to save his life, falling into unconsciousness and indescribable pain from which she was unable to awaken.

"Diablo?"

*caw caw*

"Oh goddess, you can't be serious…" Darla fell back to the floor on her rear and stared at the raven. His eye was closed, but he looked otherwise in good condition. "Did it… it worked?"

*caw caw*

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it." Darla lifted a finger to her own right eye, gently touching the flesh. The pain she remembered had dulled, but pain wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was…

"Diablo, I'm blind. Can you see?"

*caw…*

"There's always a price," she whispered to herself. "There is always a price when asking a boon of the goddess…"

*caw*

"I… I had no idea it would work. I mean, it's just a superstition. We don't hold with those…" Darla crossed her legs and bowed her head. "It's never worked for me before. Not ever. That's why I was left behind, you know."

*caw?*

Darla sighed, closing her eyes. "We're humans, but we walked away from city life long ago. The politics and the intrigue just didn't suit our elders, and they took us farther and farther into the wild, until one day we were…. found." She took a deep breath and thought about whether or not to continue.

*caw*

"Fine! But I won't be held responsible if I fuck it all up. Gosh…" Darla ran a hand through her knotty hair and furrowed her brow.

"So, we've passed the legends down from mother to daughter over the centuries, and our stories tell of a great horned goddess with mighty wings that once walked among us and led us to the mountains, long ago. She protected all of these lands from harm, you see, and she taught us how to speak to the animals and gave us small power to heal their wounds. She was so beautiful, and so gentle with us, even though we were humans and not of her kind. The legends say that she would sometimes come among us as a great lioness, bringing us food and helping us to learn how to live in the mountain. Other times she would come among us as a tall woman, dark hair resplendent in the moonlight and wings so large they would drown out even the stars in the sky. We called her Bastien, and we worshipped her as our goddess."

Darla paused and scrunched up her face, trying to remember the story. As a female child of the tribe it was her duty to learn the legends, but she always found it hard to sit still during those lessons.

"It's… it's hard to remember all the tales. There was great unrest during those days. The human kingdom, well, the one we are in right now, was ruled by a terrible queen. She believed not in 'gods', and had no regard for life, whether plant or animal. She held hunts where captured great cats would be killed for sport by the men and women of the city, and she would dance in the blood of the fallen, regardless of the victor."

Darla paused again, raising a finger in front of her eyes as if she were reading something.

"Yes, that is what happened. Bastien grew angry, and waged war on the queen. She called all of her lions to her and they stormed the castle, cutting a path for her to the throne room with their powerful claws. Queen Auriel and Bastien locked in singular battle for three nights, while the great animals guarded the halls. Three long nights they fought, and as Bastien grew too weary to raise her sword again, she cast it down and pulled the evil queen toward her, reaching inside and grasping her very essence. She merged their spirits and transferred all of the resulting power into a newly born horned goddess that would have supreme power over the lands to build it as she saw fit… But as Bastien's good entered the newly born child, Queen Auriel's evil did as well. The castle crumbled around them, and the humans and cats scattered. An infant ruler rose from the dirt in what we now call the Moors, and the balance of power shifted from animals, to foliage. New magical creatures emerged under the younger horned goddess' gentle hand, and until the great wall, we all knew peace."

*caw….*

_Could there be some truth to that legend?_

Diablo hopped forward, nudging the human's hand. He wanted her to continue.

"I… I don't know. I'm probably not even telling the story right. Bastien knows I was never good at remembering anything. The point is, our goddess fell, and when she did, she left us with some instructions, which were passed along by the guardian cats that survived the destruction of the city. We were to continue our work healing the animals and keep them in the mountains, and we were never to return to the human cities again. The last great cats disappeared into the forest to raise the infant horned goddess, and we returned to the mountains."

*caw*

"Yea, I'm getting to that. We're supposed to all have the healing touch that Bastien gave us, but some of us… don't. I… don't. If I did, I could have healed you like they can, like Bastien could. It's why I was left behind when her descendant erected the great wall of thorns. I remember it so well…" Darla looked at the ceiling, her eyes glassy.

"The ground had been shaking for a long time with the rage of the horned goddess. None of us knew her name, because she never walked among us, but we all knew she was there. The mountains thundered for weeks, and then the wall came. As the ground split, we scattered, and I… I ran in the wrong direction. My brothers, great gatherers and healers of the mountain, were on one side. I was on the other. We ran as fast as we could, trying to outrun the wall as it swept across the land so that we might be reunited, but the horned goddess was too powerful, she was too angry, and I… I was far too young to run very fast. I couldn't keep up, and as I watched the Moors disappear from sight, I also watched my brothers lift off the ground. They were enveloped in a strange green light, like some kind of stardust surrounded them. Their bodies twisted and contorted until their forms changed into that of great black panthers, and the roars… Oh Diablo, the roars of anguish, and triumph, and… apology they issued… I screamed too, but my screams were drowned in the power of the wall of thorns… and the despondent cry of the horned goddess as she swept across the land." Darla buried her face in her hands, wincing as the cast hit her head once again.

"I was left behind because I don't have the gift. She kept me out because I was the only one who couldn't heal in the wild."

*caw*

"No, I didn't." Her head snapped up and anger contorted her features. "I asked a boon of Bastien, and… she granted it, but for a price. I endured your pain, and I have accepted your blindness. But that doesn't matter. You are alive!" Darla grinned, reaching out and grabbing the hapless bird in her embrace. "You are alive and well and that's all that matters."

*caw caw CAW*

"Fine!" Darla let go and leaned back, putting her hands up in the air. "I'm really just glad that you are ok." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked around. "Well, I'm still in the dungeon so I guess that means you couldn't spring me. How long was I out?"

*caw*

Darla let out a low whistle. "Three _weeks_?" She looked at the ceiling vaguely. "Come on, Bastien. Three weeks? Don't you think that's a little over the top?" The human shook her head and returned her gaze to Diablo. "Well, you're looking better, anyway. I mean, aside from your face being bashed in and all. Your feathers are coming back. That's great. So what have you been up to? I mean, now that I'm over the shock you should probably tell me what happened."

*caw, caw, caw caw*

_How do I tell you what has happened? In truth, I don't think anything has happened. It's just the suspicions of a lonely crow, who is probably just seeing ghosts…. But I will tell you about your fate, at least, while I contemplate all you have told me, and all that I have seen… that I *think* I've seen. That much I owe you. We'll stand in judgment, and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to save you from it…._

_And you'll be able to help me piece all of this back together again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just before dawn, Queen Aurora's personal chambers<em>**

Maleficent couldn't sleep, but that in itself wasn't unusual. Even though she had once again been made whole, the nightmares continued and often kept her awake throughout the night. It was fading as time marched on, but it was likely that some memories would always haunt her, in the dark, when it was cold and she was alone. No, what was unusual about this was that Aurora was close by, and when the child was near, her stormy mind was always strangely silent and content.

_Child… I must stop thinking of her as a child. She is a queen now, and it will not do her any good if I continue to treat her as if she is still that little girl running off cliffs after butterflies._

The elder fae allowed herself a glance down at the human girl slumbering in her wings. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. Aurora stepped decisively into her father's shoes, already proving she was twice the ruler he was. The castle was under reconstruction to remove all of the evil iron walls and traps that had been erected, and the peasants were put to work rebuilding the city gardens and expanding the borders further into the wild, so that the two kingdoms might truly be joined. Aurora was settling into her role of lady protector of the human world, just as Maleficent had done for the Moors when she was very nearly the same chronological age.

The faerie waved a finger over Aurora's brow, deepening her slumber, and rested her head once more against the cold wood of Aurora's bed. So now what? That was what he had said to her, and the truth was, she really didn't know. Even after nearly two months of contemplation and discussion with Aurora, she was no closer to an answer, either to the situation with Diaval or... other things she would not name because she barely even understood them.

It was her hope that she would never have to address Diaval's growing feelings for her, and that they would remain close friends and companions until the end of days. He might have been able to help her sort through her troubled mind. Alas, that was not to be. Men, even when they were ravens, were such curious creatures. They were so caught up in themselves and their own needs and desires. They required so much attention. Attention she was no longer capable of giving. That part of her, at least as far as Diaval was concerned, had been dead and buried for twenty years. She had no desire to attempt to dig it back out, or reopen old wounds. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Aurora's slumbering form that the child had stolen what was left of her heart… and there hadn't been much at all. There certainly was nothing she could give to Diaval, however fond of his companionship she was.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

_There I go again, thinking of her as a child. I wonder if I will ever be able to see what she has become, instead of what she was…_

Still, she did make the right decision in releasing Diaval. He deserved better. He deserved to carve a life out for himself while he was still young enough to do it. It would have been selfish to keep holding on to him just because it helped to ease some of her loneliness, but guilt still gnawed at her over the cowardly way she approached it.

_I should have handled that better. I should have consulted with Aurora and perhaps he could have stayed here at the castle with her. She would have found a job for him, and then we'd only have to see one another when I came to visit here. Slowly, over time and as he settled into his new responsibilities, he would have grown away, just like Stefan did, and the whole idea would have dissipated into the wind. That's how I should have handled it._

But it was too late, far, far too late now. For all her power and magic, for all the rights and responsibilities bestowed upon her line millennia ago when the first fae matron was selected as supreme protector over the magical lands, even she, the last of those powerful faeries, could not turn back the clock. And so she lay there, holding perhaps the only other person she could ever feel true love for in her heart, and allowed the guilt to wash over her, replaying images of Diaval perched on that branch, cold and starving, waiting for her to return.

"You're beating yourself up again over this, aren't you, Godmother?" Aurora nestled more comfortably in Maleficent's left wing, her favorite sleeping place of all time.

"I am doing no such thing. How are you awake?"

"I think I'm becoming immune to your magic. You are using it too much to keep me asleep so you can avoid talking to me." Aurora stretched out and turned over, resting her back against the fae's side.

_More evidence she is getting older. She is growing more and more perceptive by the day, though perhaps avoiding conversation isn't the only reason I keep her asleep. I have many things to avoid._

"There really is nothing to talk about that we have not already discussed." Maleficent pulled her wings more tightly around them and let her head fall to the side, facing away from Aurora.

"I don't believe that. Why won't you confide in me your thoughts? I'm certainly old enough now. I'm very nearly eighteen."

"Yes, I know. You've grown so quickly, far too quickly. You should have had many more years of growth, enjoying your youth. You should not have such responsibilities now."

"Godmother, you are the one who crowned me queen. If you felt this way, why did you not continue to rule the Moors for a time longer? You know I would have given you control over this kingdom as well. There wouldn't even be a question."

Maleficent sighed, shaking her head. "I had no choice, my darling one. The humans were already afraid of me, and what I had done could never be forgiven. If this was to have any chance of working at all, you had to be ruler over both our lands, not me. All of our people trust and love you, but even the fae are fearful of me, now."

"Perhaps." Aurora stretched again and rolled back over, curling into a ball against Maleficent's side. "In any event, there's nothing we can do but make the best of it. Do you really have to leave today?"

"I am afraid so, beastie. I've lingered for too long now. I must return to see to the rest of the regrowth so that when spring dawns; the subjects of your other kingdom will be ready to greet you."

Aurora playfully pulled at a feather. "Will you ever stop calling me that childish nickname? I mean, it's not like I don't know it was originally derogatory."

Maleficent smiled and looked down at her 'beastie'. "I don't have to stop using terms of endearment just because you are trying to grow up."

"Oh, whatever. I still wish you could stay for a while longer." Aurora couldn't put her finger on just what it was that had her so anxious, but one thing she knew was that everything just seemed a lot better and brighter when her faerie godmother was near.

"Well, you will be visiting the Moors soon enough. What do you have planned for today?"

"Work, work, work, as usual. Today I must hold court and render judgments. Apparently the guard has been filling up the jails with criminals. It's hard to believe that there is still any crime now that my father and his madness are gone. I suppose it will take some time." Aurora left off the feather she had been playing with and pushed herself to a sitting position. As much as she would have liked to lounge about, speaking with her godmother all morning, she needed to get prepared to run her kingdom, and this was one thing she wasn't looking particularly forward to. She had never rendered a judgment before, and she wanted to meet with her advisors in advance to understand exactly what was needed, and expected, of her.

Maleficent drew back her wings and sat up as well, folding her hands in her lap. "You will do fine, Aurora. Your judgment is just and true, and the people will see that you mean them no ill."

"Will you come and help me?" Aurora looked hopeful, but knew the answer she was likely to get based on their earlier conversation.

Maleficent brushed a stray hair behind Aurora's ear and shook her head. "As much as I would love to help you with this, I fear this is one thing you must do on your own. The people might revolt if they believe I am in any way controlling their fate. I am quite surprised my visits here haven't sparked riots."

Aurora laughed, unconsciously leaning into the gentle touch. "I think you have forgotten how quickly human minds change focus. I doubt very highly that any of the townsfolk even remember who you are, or much care if they do. To them, you were but a story, told in the heat of a mad king's fever."

"I'm sure it helps that their queen trusts me," the faerie said, drawing her hand back and gracefully rising. She expanded her wings and stretched long and languidly, breathing deeply of the light scent of rose that Aurora loved to bathe the room in.

"I'm sure it does," the younger woman replied as she too, rose and stretched. "Will you at least lurk in the shadows? I've grown so used to your presence that I cannot bear the thought that you aren't near, especially when you are visiting and I am called away."

"I do not 'lurk', Aurora," Maleficent scolded, but there was a smile in her eyes and her voice was gentle. She was only playing at being offended, another game that helped them to forget about darker times, when the older fae, out of fear, hid away and watched Aurora from afar.

The young girl shrugged a thick robe over her nightclothes and fastened the rope around her. Time with her godmother always went far too quickly, especially now that she had the responsibilities of two kingdoms to manage. The few stolen moments away from her obligations never seemed to be enough, and as time wore on and Maleficent spent time away in the Moors, she missed the faerie's counsel more and more. Parting, as they often did after a few weeks, was always the hardest. This time they'd spent almost two months together, and Aurora would be lying if she'd said she wasn't getting quite used to her comfortable and warm nest within Maleficent's protective wing.

Maleficent leaned against a nearby window, looking down at the courtyard. So many things were different, evolving, becoming new again. Nearly all the reminders of the death trap that Stefan built had been removed. There were still a few things that lingered, such as the thrones, but she knew that was because Prince Phillip's stoneworkers were carving a new marble seat of power as a gift of friendship between the two kingdoms. Once it arrived, Aurora would order the old iron chairs destroyed. Soon, all that had happened would fade into nothing but a black and white memory, and perhaps not even that. It was so easy to forget pain when she was here, with Aurora.

"Godmother, I must leave you for a time. Will you be all right here by yourself?"

Maleficent barely nodded, but Aurora was used to the short replies. There was still much she was learning about the mysterious faerie who was at the same time both darkness and light, but some things had been more easily revealed than others. The absent answer only meant that she was deep in thought about something, and at times like this, it was best to leave her be for a while. Maleficent would find a dark corner to hide in while she held court, and there would be time later to talk, after she'd rendered the necessary judgments. Afterward, she would accompany her godmother to the edge of the kingdom and say goodbye, marking the start of yet a new countdown until she was reunited with her closest companion, confidant and advisor.

"All right. I will see you later." Aurora brushed her hand along the edge of the faerie's wing, and then left the room._u?_


	6. Chapter 5 - Judging Creeptacular

**_Midmorning, Queen Aurora's Throne Room_**

Queen Aurora, resplendent in her green and silver robes, sat upon her throne and looked at the gathering of people in her court. All manner of folk had come to watch the queen's first judgments, and it made her a little nervous.

_You will be fine, beastie._

Aurora smiled. Maleficent had taken to speaking into her mind of late, when it was clear that Aurora was unsure of herself. The human could not respond, but she could hear, and it was comforting. She resisted the urge to look around for the faerie, wishing to appear strong and present for her people. Maleficent was surely nearby, in the darkness, in her own privately conjured night. Even though Aurora could not see her, she could feel the strong presence and it fortified her heart.

"I am ready to begin, Captain."

The captain of the guard saluted smartly and then opened the doors. One by one, the prisoners were brought in, the charges read, the defenses heard, and the judgments rendered. Aurora was relieved that all of the crimes were petty. Most of them were little more than disputes that had turned bad, requiring guard intervention. Aurora passed judgment quickly on all of them, defaulting to a decree of community service. Handling it that way, her advisors said, would make her appear fair, and it would give the criminals a chance to be a bigger part of the community by repairing the roads and buildings. It would help to rehabilitate them, and help to beautify the city.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the delay," The captain of the guard rifled through his paperwork, looking for the report on his last prisoner. "Oi, where is the report on this one?" He looked around at his lieutenants, but they shrugged. "Majesty, just a moment. We seem to have lost the report on this one. Who brought her in?"

"I did." The voice came from the back of the room, from a man dressed in casual blue robes.

"Who are you? I don't recall your face. All guards are required to attend court in full battle dress."

"Sorry, I'm new. Just transferred! Private Athero, if you please. That one stole gold from a merchant. I brought her to the dungeon and returned the gold. The paperwork should be in there. I gave it to the clerk."

The captain rolled his eyes. "That explains it. We really need a new clerk. Go to the barracks and get into your uniform immediately." He gestured to the door and then turned back to Darla. "Kneel before the queen, you." He shoved her roughly to the ground and put the stack of papers back down on the table. Darla shot a look back at the guard as she stumbled to her knees.

"There's really no need to be so rough. It's not like I'm resisting or anything." She shook her head to clear it and looked up at the throne. "Whoa… You're the queen? You're like, twelve!"

"I am not. I am nearly eighteen and you are in a lot of trouble. You'd do well not to insult the woman about to judge you."

"Hey, I didn't do it!"

Queen Aurora lifted her chin the way she was taught and looked down at the petty thief. "Captain, read the charges and the defense.

"Yes, milady."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drifting in and out, Aurora's Throne Room<em>**

Maleficent barely paid attention to the proceedings, dozing off to the drone of the captain's monotone and daydreaming. Aurora had handled herself admirably, and she just wanted it to be over so they could speak again. This night she would need to return to the Moors, and though she longed for her home in the trees, she longed more for the journey there with her closest companion. The breeze coming in through the open windows was growing cooler with the evening, and she inhaled deeply. It was a beautiful night for a walk, and walking with Aurora toward the magical forest always felt somehow like coming _home, _even if they had to part at the end. The breeze smelled sweet and heady and she inhaled again… and again… and…

_Wait a moment… that is a strange scent…_

Maleficent turned her head toward the courtroom, carefully examining each face for a mark… a mark that was supposed to never be seen among humans again.

_You must clear the court, Aurora. Keep the prisoner, but clear everyone out of here._

Aurora wasted no time in following her godmother's request. If Maleficent wanted the room cleared, the room would be cleared. She whispered to the court clerk and the guards ushered everyone outside.

"I'll stay and keep this one under control," Captain Willard stated as took the chains from his lieutenant.

_All of them Aurora. Release her. You will be safe._

"Captain, release the prisoner and depart."

"Your Majesty?"

Aurora looked pointedly at the man. "I have given you an order, Captain. Do you refuse the will of your queen?"

"No of course not, Your Majesty! Right away." The captain of the guard fumbled at his belt and produced the master key. He released Darla and backed away, bowing. Once the doors were shut, Maleficent appeared out of the shadows and glided toward the scrappy girl, smelling the air.

"How are you still human?"

"Oh no… the horned goddess!" Darla threw herself on the ground in a miserable ball, spinning herself in circles with her legs. "I swear I didn't take it! I didn't do anything at all! I promise… I'm so sorry they all died I didn't mean it!"

Maleficent waved a hand and put the pitiful human to sleep. "Excitable little thing." The faerie narrowed her eyes and gazed at the slumbering calico child for a moment. "She speaks the truth, Aurora. This one is no thief."

"Why did you want the room cleared? You could have just told me that in here," she pointed to her head.

"I needed to know for certain." The faerie kneeled down and turned the human's face. "This was a mistake. I thought I'd gotten all of them. I wonder why she didn't return to the Moors after I brought the wall back down. It would have called to her."

"Godmother?" Aurora was confused.

"It is no matter. Perhaps she chose this. In any event, she is no thief." Maleficent stood again and broke the spell, slipping back into the shadows through the doorway. "You will need to pass judgment on her regardless. I will return to your quarters to await you."

"Yes, Godmother. I will be there shortly, once I have dealt with this." Aurora followed her, leaning a hand on the stone and looking down the hallway long after the fae had departed. Darla walked up to her, rubbing her head.

"I can't believe she left me alive after everything I messed up. She's even more beautiful than the stories told. Wow. I actually got to see the horned goddess. My brothers would have a fit… whoa…" Darla backed away, pointing at Aurora. "I know that look."

"What look?" The queen turned around and crossed her arms.

Darla put her finger right in Aurora's face and wiggled it a few times. "That one. That whole," she circled the queen's features, "thing right there. Everywhere."

"You aren't making any sense."

"You're in love with her."

Aurora turned and walked to her throne without responding.

"Oh no you don't. You're gonna tell me all about it! Who is she to you? Are you seriously the horned goddess' consort? At twelve?"

"I am eighteen, and she is my godmother."

Darla ran up to the throne and turned Aurora around. "Whoa, that's your mom? I know we are like, totally in the middle ages and all, but that's a whole 'nother level of creeptacular."

"A what?"

"A whole 'nother… Another whole? Some other? Haven't you ever heard common before? Gosh, you queens. Always so proper. Well except when you fall in love with your _moms_."

Aurora sighed and seated herself on her throne. "She is not my mother. She is my godmother. It's not the same thing."

"Ok, that makes it a little less creepy, but not much. So you grew up with her?"

Aurora shook her head. "No. I didn't even meet her until I was almost sixteen."

Darla held her hands out in front of her. "Ok, it's getting better. Little by little. But, she's still like a million years old." Darla raised a finger triumphantly.

"Faeries like her are timeless. They reach a certain level of growth, and then stop. She has been the same 'age' for as long as I have known her."

"Maybe, but you are only twelve. That's a difference of like, huge proportions."

"Eighteen, and the difference isn't as great as you think. If I were twenty-eight, would it matter?"

Darla shrugged. "I dunno. Probably not. It's not like dudes around here aren't marrying girls half their age anyway, so who cares? But gosh, are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything, really. I just know that she has always been there, in the shadows, protecting me from harm. When she finally emerged and I was able to know her, I felt my life would never be complete or happy without her nearby. I don't even know what we're talking about. You're reading too much into this. "

Darla sat cross-legged in front of the queen, folding her hands in her lap. "Ok so what you are saying is she was stalking you your whole life. Cool. You're both complete creeps." Darla paused for a moment, considering. "But she's a _little_ creepier." Darla made a pinching motion with her fingers and squinted at it.

"I still need to pass judgment on you. Watch it." Aurora pointed at Darla sternly.

"Ok ok, sorry! Look, I'm no thief, majesty. This is all a HUGE misunderstanding."

"I know. My godmother wouldn't lie to me. I don't know why she intervened for you in particular, but she wouldn't lie and I will judge accordingly. I sentence you to…"

"Oh come on. If you know I didn't do it, you can't give me a sentence! There's no way I'm going back into that dungeon. Tooooo dungeon-ey. You need to do something with those spinning wheels, by the way. Really weird. I mean, not as weird as this," She waggled her finger around Aurora's face again, "and, and _that," _she gestured vaguely behind her toward the door where Maleficent had gone, "but still really weird."

"Will you be quiet? Wait, how do you know about the spinning wheels?" Aurora looked at Darla sharply. The wheels were the last thing that needed to be removed, but she didn't think anyone but the castle staff knew they were even there.

Darla whistled innocently, looking around at the walls.

"Answer me!" Aurora brought her fist down on her armrest in annoyance.

"You told me to be quiet!"

"Stop being quiet then! How do you know about the wheels?"

"Well gosh; you only had me locked in that dungeon for about a month with them. A whole month with all these weird wheels everywhere! Do you have any idea what it smells like down there?" Darla scrunched up her nose and made a face.

"Down there… That's not a jail. The jails are all in the towers. The guard would never have locked you in there. That part of the castle is forbidden."

Darla put her hands up in defense, "Look, I believe you but that's where I was. I spent a whole month down there waiting for your 'judgment'."

"I'll have to have a word with Captain Willard, but I will deal with that tomorrow. For now, I need to sentence you."

"Didn't we just decide 'no' to sentencing? I don't wanna go back with the wheels," Darla rolled onto her back and kicked her feet up in a tantrum.

"Stop that. You aren't going back to the dungeon. I was going to say you are commanded to be my handmaiden."

"What? Are you crazy? Do I _look_ like a handmaiden? No way." She sat up straight and crossed her arms. "No way I'm gonna do that."

"It is my command. You don't have a choice."

"Score one for the 'I don't wanna grow up' column. That's pretty childish, Majesty. But whatever. Do I have to be a _handmaiden_? I mean, it's so… medieval."

Aurora thought for a moment. She wanted to keep Darla nearby. The girl was perceptive it would be nice to have someone like her around; despite the… bizarre words that she was fairly certain didn't exist. There was no one else she could possibly talk to about Maleficent and her growing, jumbled emotions, and this stranger had immediately picked up on what Aurora couldn't even name. "I know… you can be my personal guard. How is that?"

"Ohhhh I like that. Do I get to like, have a cool sword and everything?"

"If you wish. I will give you a letter to bring to the forgemasters. They will make you something." She stood and moved over to her desk, where commands and summons were written.

"Nice! Wait; can my friend be a guard too? Diablo, are you in here?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. Perhaps this prisoner was mad after all. There was no one else in the room, not even her godmother.

"There you are! Damn it, get out of my hair!"

Diablo had landed on Darla's head, causing the human to wave her arms about and flail on the ground. "I'm totally going to get a helm so you can't do that anymore." Darla pushed to her feet and made a big show of dusting herself off. "Majesty, this is Diablo. He's my friend."

Aurora approached the cautious bird curiously. "I had a raven once," she said as she reached out to him. "He was beautiful and majestic and kind. You remind me of him, a little, but you aren't a very pretty bird." Aurora gently stroked Diablo's feathers and nodded. "Yes, your friend can be a guard too. Do you want to fit him with armor? It might be fun to see a bird in full battle dress."

*caw caw*

"I'm not telling her that. You behave yourself. I think he'll take a pass on the armor."

"Very well. Kneel before the throne."

"Ok, sure." Darla got to her knees and looked around absently.

"What is your full name?"

"Uhhh, Darla Vance."

"I dub thee Dame Darla Vance of the Order of Rose. You are now a knight of the realm, and captain of my personal guard."

"Whoa! Epic. I'm a knight! Did you hear that Diablo? I'm a knight!"

*caw*

"Oh shut it. I'm excited. I've never been a knight before."

Aurora handed her new guard a letter sealed with her house crest and gestured to the door. "Go get yourself fitted for new clothes and weapons. I need to see my godmother back to the Moors."

"She's leaving?"

"Yes. The seasons are changing and she must go attend to her lands."

"That's going to be hard, huh?"

"Yes, but necessary. I should return in a few hours. Go to my chambers after you are done in the armory. I will have a section set up to serve as quarters for you and Diablo."

"Ok, cool. I'll see you later then!"

Darla jumped a couple times and raced to the door, Diablo scratching at her unkempt hair.

"Yes, I'll see you later," Aurora whispered as she watched the two depart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early evening, Outside the city walls<em>**

"Must you leave?" Aurora walked slowly next to her godmother, enjoying the cool night and the breeze that whispered through her hair.

"We have this same conversation every time, Aurora. It will not be long before we see one another again."

"I know." She looked up at the sky and marveled at the stars. It was clear and bright and she thought she could see straight through to other worlds. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you as well, beastie." Maleficent unfurled her wings and stretched as she walked. Had she been alone, she would have flown the distance back to her realm. But as it was, she rather liked walking with Aurora. It artificially extended their time together, and this parting was particularly hard. She didn't really know why, but she felt a deeper sense of loss with every step, almost as if she might never see Aurora again.

_You are being silly. You will see her again in a few weeks._

"What judgment did you end up issuing that ragged girl?"

"Oh, I made her my handmaiden," Aurora replied absently. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled, remembering the expression on Darla's face as she was knighted. Aurora still planned to treat her like a handmaiden, but if the scrappy thing wanted to call herself a guard that was just fine.

"Did you now?" The corners of Maleficent's mouth twitched slightly, but she gave no other response.

"Yes. She is kind and I think a little lonely. My current handmaiden is an old crone. I think she will be happy to leave."

"I see."

"Do you approve?" Aurora looked at her companion, a little sheepishly. She didn't want to anger the faerie, and it was clear that her godmother knew something about this human.

"Yes Aurora, of course I approve. Pay me no heed. I was merely lost in my own thoughts. She will be a good companion for you. You may yet get to experience a period of youth."

"Godmother, I really wish that you would stop saying things like that. I do not regret my decision to ascend to the throne, and I wouldn't change a thing about my life. Not one thing."

"That may be, but there are a great many things that _I_ would change."

"Please stop torturing yourself. We _have_ to put it behind us and move forward. I cannot bear to see you still in anguish over events that have long since passed." Aurora reached out and took her godmother's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I will… try." The faerie smiled down at Aurora, squeezing back.

"Are you going to look for Diaval?"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Something I saw today just reminded me of him. I know that you have reasons of your own for sending him away, but it would be nice to know if he is all right."

Maleficent drew a deep breath. "He has passed beyond the Moors, and therefore beyond my sight. I do not know where he is, and I could not call him back even if I wanted to. His life is his own, now."

"Do you love him?" Aurora almost didn't want to ask the question, but something in her had to know.

"Love him?" Maleficent looked at the girl in confusion. "No, Aurora. Not in the way you are asking, anyway. He was a good companion through many trials, but I do not love him. In the end, that is why I released him. He would have stayed even so, and in that, I would have done him a great evil. My heart cannot belong to him, though it does ache for him."

"Well, I hope that he is all right." Aurora was relieved, but she still missed him and wished that her godmother had been able to find a way to remain his friend.

"I am sure that he is fine. I think he learned his lesson about playing with nets."

Aurora stopped and turned to the faerie, sadness tugging at her heart now that they had reached the border where her human kingdom ended, and Maleficent's magical realm began. "I will wait patiently for your summons, Godmother." She squeezed the hand one more time, then stepped back to give the faerie room to open her powerful wings.

"Until then, beastie." Maleficent looked upwards and took to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late night, Aurora's personal chambers<em>**

"All right, you're back!" Darla jumped up off Aurora's bed and cheered.

"Yes, I have returned." The queen looked her new bodyguard over and nodded in satisfaction. Her ragged clothes were gone, and in their place was a very elegant chainmail chest piece over plain black trousers and short leather boots. Her calico hair was still a bird's nest, but at least she looked like a member of the castle staff now. "I like the armor. It suits you."

"Yea this is super cool. My sword won't be done until next week, though. Bummer." Darla looked downcast for a moment, but perked up as she remembered something else. "Check it out! I couldn't convince him to wear any armor, but he agreed to a belt. Diablo, come out!"

Diablo appeared and landed on Darla's head, causing the human to wave her arms frantically again. She crashed to the floor, and he gracefully sailed to Aurora's bedpost, bowing as he showed off his belt. It was wide and black, with Aurora's crest emblazoned across the belly, and it hid the missing patches of feathers.

"Well, you are becoming prettier by the moment, Sir Diablo." Aurora stroked the bird's feathers and smiled. "What happened to his eye? Well, and yours too," she asked, pointing to the milky mass in Darla's right eye socket.

"You know, he never really told me what happened. I imagine someone attacked him, but we healed it. This is just an undocumented feature," she replied, pointing to her eye. "Is it offensive? I could get a patch. It doesn't pain me anymore; it just looks awful."

"No, it does not offend me. It makes you look dangerous, actually." Aurora sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for Darla to join her. "Perhaps that will be my nickname for you. Danger."

"I like it." Darla nodded and gave the thumbs up. "But hey, if you are gonna give me a nickname I'm gonna give you one too. I'll call you… Rory!" She bounced up and down triumphantly. "Ok, no patch then. So how did it go? Are you ok?" Danger leaned back against the bedpost and glared up at Diablo as he settled into her hair.

"I am… fine."

"You are… a liar." Danger giggled and kicked at Aurora.

Aurora smiled and kicked back. "Maybe. Well, what do you want me to say? I'm not even sure I understand any of this. I don't know how you picked up on it."

"Oh, I have my ways," She wiggled her fingers and laughed some more. "I still think it's a little on the weird side, but hey, the heart wants what the heart wants, right?"

"Hmmm. I suppose." Aurora leaned back against the headboard and sighed. "When she's gone I feel empty. The first night sleeping alone is always the worst. Sometimes I awaken and reach for her wing, and when it's not there, I can't stop the tears."

"Wait a second, you sleep with her? I think I am hopelessly confused. Are you her consort or not?"

"I sleep wrapped in her wing. It's completely innocent. At any rate, that's how it started. It was comforting, you know? She protected me when I was small, and I sleep better when she is near. The faerie dust helps, too. Sometimes I have nightmares about the night my father tried to kill her. She puts me to sleep and the dreams don't come like they do when I am alone."

"So what is it then? You are still just pretending to be an innocent little child who needs protection to be close to her? This just went right back to topping the creep-o-meter, Ror."

"I know. I should put an end to it. It's evolved into something more than comfort, at least for me, and I should not take advantage of her kindness like that."

"Ow, shit, Diablo what is wrong with you?" Darla rubbed her head and stared after the bird in confusion, who was flying out the window with a talon full of her hair. "He's in a mood. I forgot to feed him, but gosh, he's a pretty old bird. You'd think he would know to eat when he's hungry. It's not like there isn't stull _all over the place _in here. Anywho, what are you going to do? Have you ever told her any of this?"

"Of course not. I don't even know *what* I would tell her. 'Oh Faerie Godmother, by the way, I've developed feelings for you that I don't understand and can't name. Is that all right?'"

"Ok, so maybe that's not the best way to handle it. But I know a thing or two about this stuff, and if it's strong on one side, there's usually at least the seed of beginning on the other. How did all of this come to be, anyway? I mean like, the horned goddess never left her realm before. Now the wall is down and she's all over the place all of a sudden. How did you get all mixed up with her?"

"It's a long story."

"If I'm gonna help you, you should probably spill it."

Aurora tossed a scroll to her friend. "It's all in there. I wrote it down so I could tell the tale, if I ever needed to. Can you read?"

"Yea. I'll go over this later. I'm sure it's super interesting. So what are you gonna do, Rory?"

Aurora looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps I will skip the visit to the Moors next month. We can go and see Prince Phillip instead in Ulstead. I promised to visit him and just haven't gotten around to it."

"Ok, got it. So the plan is avoid it completely and hope it goes away." Danger airpenned the notes onto her palm, nodding sagely.

"I am not avoiding it. I am attending to my other responsibilities for a while. It will be easier to end our 'creepy' sleeping arrangement on my terms here at the castle. I can have quarters set up for her during her next stay, and we'll come up with something to explain it."

"Ok, yea I get it. Spend some time apart and grow up a little, stop being weird... Yea. I see it now. Totally on board. So who is this Phillip dude?"

"He is a good friend. You will read about him in that scroll. We have maintained a good friendship and I would like to see him again. Make arrangements for us to leave in three weeks' time. I will send word to my godmother that I am unable to come to the Moors next month, and invite her to come up the following month."

"Are you sure that cutting off all contact for that long is a good idea? I mean, I absolutely agree that you need to stop being weird but she is still a big part of your life. Plus she's the horned goddess. I mean, when she gets pissed, she gets _pissed._"

"What else can I do? This has started to become distracting. If you picked up on it, that means others might too. I have an entire kingdom depending on me. Regardless of what is going on or what this is I have to repair the legacy my father left."

Danger shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much about others seeing anything at all. Half the people in this town are so oblivious I don't think they even know the horned goddess is among us again."

"I still have an obligation to rule with integrity." Aurora intertwined her fingers and sighed. "I don't really know what to do at all, actually. The thought of being near her again terrifies me, but the thought of being away terrifies me too."

"How about letters? Send her letters. I mean, that way you can still kind of talk to her, but it's distance-ey."

"Yes," Aurora nodded. "That is a good suggestion. I can pen missives to her to keep her apprised of what is going on in the realm."

"You could drop hints, too," Danger said with a mischievous grin.

"No. That is not how I wish to handle this. When I am ready… if I ever become…'ready', I will speak with her outright about it. For now, your first official duty is to," Aurora spread her hands before her in a pleading gesture, "help me sort all of this out."

Danger fistpumped the air, "All right! Operation 'De-creep Rory' is underway!"

"Danger?"

"Yea?"

"You are an idiot."


	7. Chapter 6 - Broken hearts

**_Late night, outside Aurora's castle_**

Diablo flew over the castle in fast circles, the air stinging his damaged eye. He welcomed the pain, welcomed the ability to feel anything at all. There was confusion in his small raven-brain, and he felt like as time wore on, he was becoming less and less able to understand complexities. And this was certainly complex. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. The child, the child he had thought of as his, his and Maleficent's, was no longer a child. She was no longer a child and she was exploring romance for the first time, but this was all wrong. It was hopelessly, completely wrong. She was supposed to look at him and Maleficent as parents, her caretakers.

She certainly was not to consider her godmother a potential _lover._

He landed just outside the window to Aurora's quarters and stared at the child in her bed. Aurora had ordered a section of the room separated by privacy walls for himself and Danger, but the quarters weren't quite set up yet and Danger was on the bed with Aurora, curled up like a cat at the queen's feet.

When Aurora had pardoned the beastmaster and ordered her near, he had been quietly elated. She didn't recognize him, and he would be able to stay close to his daughter and protect her. It was the next best thing to travelling to find the rest of the lost beastmasters, so he was glad his plan had failed.

But now, now he wished he'd never met the scruffy girl.

How could Aurora do this to him? Was this why Maleficent had rejected him? Did she know of the child's growing feelings, and she wanted to protect her at all costs, even at the cost of her own happiness? Did she love him back, but couldn't be with him because she didn't want Aurora's heart to break before she grew out of the phase?

_Or is it much, much worse… Does Maleficent return Aurora's feelings… does she not love me at all, and she sent me away so she could figure out how to…_

He swallowed back bile, gripping tightly into the windowsill. It couldn't be. It _shouldn't_ be. There was no reality in which he could accept that Maleficent and Aurora were meant to be lovers. This was a mistake, and Aurora was just confused because she was too close. The two spending so much time together had blurred her thoughts and she was confusing Maleficent's motherly love for something else entirely. He had to figure out a way to correct this, and luckily there was already the beginning of a plan in motion. Aurora herself was distancing the faerie, and all Diablo had to do was encourage it through Darla.

Yes, Darla was the answer. He would make sure they spent more time in Phillip's kingdom, and perhaps something between the two rulers would grow. She would fall in love with Phillip, the one she was _supposed_ to be with, and she would forget all about this foolishness with her mother. In time, Maleficent would see that Aurora had fulfilled her destiny and she would be free to be with him the way she should be. Everything would go back to normal, and he would have his family back. He'd even keep Darla. Maleficent would like her, and she would be like Aurora's sister. Perhaps, perhaps he and the faerie would even have daughters of their own. The two girls would help raise them, and he, the proud papa, would watch over his family and keep them all safe.

Yes. That was how it would be. That was how all of it would be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late night, The Moors<em>**

Maleficent walked alone, as she often did when she was back in the Moorlands and Aurora was not near. The air was crisp and the moon was bright; it led her hither and yonder through the magical trees where all manner of creature dwelled. There were lesser faeries, flowers that walked like men, and also a few odd beasts that roamed. There were silver and black cats, large animals whose roars were mighty and whose muscled bodies shimmered in the twilight; beautiful creatures forged of the ancient alliance between the angels and the few selfless men of the world.

_Though, there are not many that dwell near the heart, anymore. They have all scattered now that I've taken the wall back down._

Maleficent sighed sadly. She had been a lesser protector than the faeries of old. Stories had been passed down to her of mighty wings, women taller than the mountains and brighter than the sun. One such had been lady over these lands for millennia, before her heart had broken. But instead of holing up in her homeland, she went forth into the world and ended her suffering. That night was when Maleficent herself was born up out of the earth in the center of the Moors, the legacy passed down from mother to daughter to take up the mantle and protect the land.

_Now that had been a lady of the earth. She stood fast and true, and when her heart could take no more, she sacrificed her own life so that there might have been beauty again in the world. I wish I had known her. Perhaps I would have handled things differently if she had been here to guide me. I wouldn't have taken out my rage on an innocent child, who had done me no harm, and had, in the end, returned to me what was stolen… and so much more._

Maleficent lifted off the ground, never forgetting the days when her wings had been broken, and she could not take to the sky. Aurora had given this back to her; given back what the heartless mad king had taken. The faerie would forever be grateful to the child for returning her to the skies, and there wasn't a time she lifted off the ground that she did not think of Aurora, and what had been returned to her, what she had gained. In fact, it seemed that these days there was not even a second she did not think of the child, and her smile.

_But she is not a child, now. Every day she grows stronger, and more perceptive, and more… Every day she grows into more._

Maleficent sighed and aimed higher, looking down on the Two Kingdoms and all of the creatures dwelling within. The border between the two was still sharp, but the edges were blurring as Aurora ordered her subjects to tend the lands and bring life back into them. She was indeed growing into a mighty ruler, and an even mightier woman. She had taken to pulling her long golden hair into a simple knot at the base of her neck, and her features were maturing, strengthening. She was morphing from a beautiful child into a magnificent lady, very much like the Valkyries of old, when they still roamed the earth, before rule had been given over to the faeries of Maleficent's kind and the others had faded into the starlight.

_And therein lies the issue, does it not?_

Maleficent closed her eyes and let the droplets of condensation sting her face. Up here it was so different than near the surface. It was colder, and often wetter, but still beautiful and part of her home. Perhaps it would help her to clear her mind, her stormy thoughts that were in turmoil ever since Diaval asked her what was to become of them. Oh she wasn't confused because of her feelings for him, even though that was what she allowed Aurora to believe. She was confused because of her decided lack of feelings for him…

And she wasn't sure why.

_Or are you sure? Do you not see what has changed? What _is_ changing?_

She shook her head to clear it and aimed back toward her favorite tree, back toward her homeland. It would be lonely without Aurora, but the human kingdom needed far more repair than the Moors did and so she understood and accepted that she and her goddaughter had to be separated at times. Landing lightly on the treetop, she settled in and looked toward the stars. The night was still clear, and she thought she could see through to other worlds.

_I miss you, beastie. I miss you already._

Maleficent sighed again and closed her eyes. The first night was always the worst. Out of habit, when she lay down she opened her left wing so Aurora could rest within. On the nights they were together, she would close it around the young queen, and together they would slumber through the night, quietly content and far away from the pain and despair of yesteryear. On the nights like this, she would leave it unfurled, with a foolish hope that she would awaken to Aurora having joined her.

_A silly thought, of course. How would she even get up here without me to carry her?_

The faerie turned to her side and wrapped her wings tightly around her own torso, breathing deeply, acutely aware of the lack of lightly scented rose. Two months in the human kingdom, the longest to date she had spent, had taken its toll on her sanity. She could almost forget her responsibilities here, and almost forget that there was anything else in the world at all but her and Aurora. Sometimes they would talk late into the night, making unification plans and discussing how to handle situations, and sometimes Maleficent would cast a sleeping spell over Aurora and look into the darkness, drinking in the moment and the strange silence she felt in her stormy heart whenever the young woman was near.

_But she is growing. Soon, she must take wing on her own, and our days like this will be over. I cannot be selfish and allow this to continue._

Things were changing, and they were changing quickly. Aurora was no longer a non-descript, but beautiful child. She was blossoming into a woman, and soon she would start to question her future and how the faerie fit into it. Aurora certainly wouldn't want to spend the rest of her days wrapped up in Maleficent's wing, nor should she. She should find a mate and live her days in happiness. If it wasn't to be Prince Phillip, then it may be one of her subjects or even that scrappy cat-child that the faerie, in her days of darkness, had somehow managed to leave outside the wall.

_I really thought I had gotten them all. She would be so disappointed in me. I wonder if there were any others out there alone. I was so caught up in my own pain that I didn't give enough thought to those left in my care._

Maleficent closed her eyes and curled into a ball, nestling deeper into the tree's soft boughs. She would try not to think about Aurora, or the warmth the woman brought every time she lay down. Being close to the young queen was always comforting, but it was starting to feel different. Maleficent had to turn her head away as the human lay down, and she was acutely aware of the position of her arms, always one behind her head and the other wrapped tightly around her torso. In the beginning, she told herself it was because she wanted to keep her left wing completely open and at the human's disposal to move as she saw fit, for the girl would often toss and turn in the night, but lately… Lately she was holding herself so tightly it left marks, the strange urge to reach out for Aurora threatening to overwhelm her.

No, her silence, the faerie dust, the avoidance, it was all because something dangerous was brewing in her heart, something she couldn't control, something she didn't understand. A compelling force was tugging at her, but she was still damaged, and Aurora was too young to piece her back together. She deserved a life of her own, not a life where even the only one she trusted in the whole world betrayed her out of selfishness. Perhaps it was time to cut the cord, so to speak. Perhaps it was time to let Aurora go, and not summon her back to the Moors. She could fade quietly out of the human woman's life, and as the young queen spent more time ruling and rebuilding her kingdom and more time with her scrappy handmaiden, she would grow away. She would forget, and she would move on to the things in her life she was meant to have; love, companionship, perhaps even a family. She would always remember a darker time in her life when a shadowy woman lurked and watched over her, but it would fade to black and white, and… and perhaps not even that.

_No, I will not summon you this time, beastie. I will let you disappear into the temptations of the human kingdom, and you will grow away as your father did before you, and you will never know how close I came to… crossing the line._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early morning, Queen Aurora's personal chambers<em>**

"Danger. Wake up! Danger!" Aurora kicked at the slumbering human and shouted. Danger was asleep in her customary spot, curled in a tight ball at the foot of Aurora's bed. "Wake up!"

Darla rolled to the floor and yelped, fumbling at her sword and cutting herself in the process. "Ouch, shit Rory what is your problem?" She looked at the fresh trail of blood on her forearm and scrunched up her nose. "How come it always happens just _above_ the cast? Why can't it ever just hit the cast where it won't cut?"

Aurora smacked her handmaiden with a pillow. "Put that thing away. You have to come. Phillip has sent a missive. His scouts have found something unusual and he wants us to come right away to discuss it."

"Ow, fine." Darla dropped the sword and glared at it, covering her injury with her other hand to stop the bleeding. "I'm up."

"You should start sleeping in your armor. You'd avoid getting so many cuts." Aurora smiled at her idiot friend's antics. The human was useless as a bodyguard, but as a jester? She was perfect.

"I can't curl up in it. It's wayyy too restrictive. Can't sleep unless I'm curled up." Darla got to her feet, still holding her arm. "So what is the big deal? It's not like he hasn't sent a billion letters since I got here."

"He's sent two, and this time he thinks he's found something interesting. His scouts picked something up on the shores that border his lands. He calls it… _Machina. _At least, that's what his scribes have been able to translate from the etchings on the device."

"Mac-kin-aa," Darla replied slowly. "Sounds cool. What is it?"

"I don't know." Aurora shook her head. "He sent drawings. Come to my war room. I've got them there." The queen turned and left the room, motioning for Darla to follow her.

"Come on, Diablo. Let's go. We gotta go see Phil." Darla glared up at the bird as he settled into her hair, but followed Aurora through the castle.

When they arrived, the queen leaned over the massive table that housed a map of the joined realms, and pushed a stack of scrolls toward Darla.

"Diablo," Darla said, looking up at the bird, "Can you get those?"

Diablo cawed and hopped down onto the table, arranging the scrolls so that the human could read the missives.

"Whoa, Rory, I _know_ what those are." Danger smiled in delight and jumped in the air a few times. "Those are Machines! I build those too, or at least, I used to. I made something like that, though nowhere near that advanced. It's broken right now." Darla sighed, remembering how she got her wrist injury, which was nearly fully mended.

"Machines?" Aurora raised an eyebrow at the strange word.

"Yea, just something I call them. It's a _Machina, _a _machine_. Completely automated. I built one to help me travel. I call it DATA – Darla's All Terrain Automatic. Do you like it?" Danger grinned ear to ear and nodded to the scroll with the drawing.

"Charming. So what do you know about these?"

"Well, not a lot, really. Nothing at all, actually. When the great wall went up, I tried to live like my people for as long as I could, but without the mountains and the horned goddess' grace, all the animals that were trapped with me eventually died. I stayed for a few years, but the land was so dark and barren that I had to leave. So I travelled back and forth along the wall, trading what I could. I came across some scrolls one day; a merchant said he got them from over the sea, and I worked out how to build things." Darla shrugged and nodded to the parchment. "I never built anything like that, though. That looks fucking sinister."

"Enough with the mouth," Aurora said absently, coming to stand near her friend and looking at the sketch. "Where is your… device now?"

"If no one has pillaged it, it's still just at the border of the Moors. That's where I was trying to go before it started giving me trouble. That place scares me, but I wanted to try to find my brothers. I'd heard the horned goddess was away, little did I know she was here with _you_," Darla waggled her eyebrows, earning herself a smack. "Anyway she was supposed to be away so I figured it would be a good time to go look. But every time I get near the place, something happens to keep me out. That's how I know she hates me."

"I sure she doesn't hate you. In fact, she's the reason you aren't doing community service, so watch it." Aurora picked up the sketch and studied it closely. "If it's near the Moors, I'm sure it hasn't been pillaged. We have to travel through them to reach Phillip anyway. He is on the other side. We can pick up your device on the way through and bring it to him. You can join the team he has working on the one he found. Perhaps you can help him get it up and running again, or at least figure out its purpose."

"You bet, but I'll need to bring a few things to fix DATA. One of the wheels is busted. Hey, you think I could borrow one off your billion spinning wheels downstairs?" Darla blinked innocently and dodged the second smack aimed her way as she ducked out the door. "Ha ha missed me missed me now you gotta… oof, get off me Diablo!"

Aurora watched her friend leave, the raven tangling in her hair. Those two were quite the interesting pair, but they were both good and loyal friends. The last few weeks had actually been rather pleasant, despite the ache in her heart at Maleficent's absence. Darla made a habit of sleeping at the foot of her bed, and that suited her just fine. There was something decidedly catlike about the human, though Aurora would never call her a pet cat to her face. Diablo would sometimes perch in the human's scrappy, calico hair, and sometimes he would perch on a windowsill just watching them, but something about his presence was familiar and calming. Between the two of them, they distracted her just enough so that she didn't spend all her time thinking about her godmother.

And this… Well this was certainly interesting. Nothing like it had been seen in her kingdom, Phillip's kingdom, OR the Moorlands, though it seemed her friend knew something about them. There was something else, as well. Aurora smiled and rolled the missives back up. Phillip was inheriting his kingdom and his father was stepping down. His father was ill, and even though Phillip was not yet married, he needed to step in and handle the day to day. Once he took the crown, they could cement their allegiance and then both lands bordering the Moors would forever be allies. The image of the lion would be added to the rose and the wings, and the three worlds would become one, human rulers living in harmony with the fae.

In fact, the only thing she _wasn't_ particularly looking forward to was the journey _through_ the Moors. She knew that she was supposed to be visiting her godmother soon, yet she hadn't found the courage to pen the missive that said she wasn't coming. After some thought, it seemed the best approach would be to wait until the summons came and then send a short, but respectful reply, but that wouldn't work now. She couldn't simply leave the castle with instructions to politely decline the missive, and then take the four week journey around the Moors and over the sea to get to Phillip's kingdom. He needed her right away, and the shortest path was straight through her godmother's lands. They would have to go and pick up Danger's… whatever it was… and pass through the faerie kingdom.

_I wonder what the chances are of sneaking through without alerting her…_

Aurora chuckled a little and dismissed the thought. Nothing happened in the Moors that Maleficent didn't know about and certainly the queen with her rag-tag entourage would qualify as a serious event. She would have to see her godmother, and again deal with the pain of walking away.

_Though, perhaps I do not have to walk away at all. I could ask her to join us. I can bring several guards and of course, Darla and Diablo. I can have them set up a private tent for me. I may not even have to address our former arrangement. Traveling as a queen to a foreign land to meet with the dignitaries there requires a certain propriety. Yes, that is precisely how I will frame it. Danger will help, and at least I will get to see my godmother again…_

Aurora, her mind made up, left the room to attend to her daily tasks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning, stables<em>**

"Woo woo! Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga woo wooo!"

Aurora covered her ears as she entered the stables, looking around for the source of the noise. "What is going on in here?"

Darla peeked up from over her project, a small steam-powered platform with strange green wheels. "Just a little thing I'm working on. Check it out." She stepped back and pulled on a lever, and the platform slowly lurched forward.

Aurora eyed the thing suspiciously, crossing her arms. "You took those from the dungeon."

Darla crossed her arms as well and narrowed her eyes. "You left them there! And," she raised a finger sagely, "You left _me_ there with them for a whole month!"

"You can't use those as wagon wheels."

"Why not? They are the right size and check it out," Darla pushed the lever back to its resting place, stopping the cart, before grabbing a massive hammer. "Watch this." She lifted the hammer over her head, somewhat precariously, and brought it down hard on the vertex of one of the wheels. The hammer bounced back off the wheel, throwing Darla, and her injured wrist, into the wall. "OWWWWW, son of a…"

Aurora laughed and moved to help her friend up. "Looks like they are still under some effects of the curse. I won't touch them, but if they are useful to you, then so be it." Aurora stepped back, careful not to brush against the wheels of the device.

"It will help get DATA back on the road. The trouble is normal wooden wheels aren't strong enough to hold the stuff powering it, but steel wheels are wayyyy too heavy to move. But these…" Darla lifted one of the spinning wheels, which still glowed with a faint green light, "I think these are my answer. I'll keep them away from you, but if we are going to get that thing to Phil's place, I'm gonna have to use them."

"That's fine," Aurora replied. "Are we nearly ready to depart?"

"Yep, just say the word. I got some soldiers outside waiting. Not a whole lot, just six or so. That way we look like a delegation proper. I got your message about your godmother. Don't worry, I got your back. Though, are you sure you don't want to just like, throw caution to the wind, toss her against a tree and ravage her? I promise I won't look. Well, I'll _try _not to, anyway. I mean, you're _both_ kinda hot."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. As if I could, anyway. Do you have any idea how strong she is?"

"Aurora," Darla started, putting the wheel down and sitting on her cart, "I _think_ that you might be underestimating yourself, just a little. If you aren't ready, I get that, but I don't know what it is… nevermind." Darla shook her head, as if something was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't place it.

"What?" The queen crossed her arms and scrunched up her face. Most of the time Darla was a hopeless wreck, but there were these strange moments of lucidity, almost wisdom.

"I don't know. You just remind me of… something my mother passed down in the stories. Millennia ago the horned goddesses, there were many of them in those days, took for themselves consorts of beautiful winged angels. My mother always described the angels as starlight, and the horned goddesses as earthlight. I just… I look at you and I see starlight. I don't know why." Darla bit her lower lip and shrugged. "Then again, I probably have the stories all fucked up anyway."

Aurora sighed. So much for the moment of lucidity.

_Starlight. How silly._

"Well, I am ready for the journey. It should take us a little over a week to reach Phillip's land if we only stop when absolutely necessary, so the faster we get on the road, the faster we get there."

"Yep. Here, this one is for you." Darla led a white stallion out from the stables and helped Aurora onto it. "Not bad. You should think about commissioning some armor. Something bright. You'd look like a proper queen, then."

Aurora looked down at Darla and nodded. "You are right. When we return, I will have something made. I want you to come up with some designs. Something elegant, but utilitarian."

Darla whooped and jumped. "All right! I will totally make sure you look hot. My mother once did drawings for me of what those winged angels wore. I _totally_ got this."

Aurora watched as the scrappy human, in her quickly scrappy-ing armor, mounted a scrappy calico paint horse.

_I've been spending too much time with her. I'm starting to add actions to the end of words that have no business being there._

"You couldn't find a better horse than that for yourself? You are my handmaiden. You should at least have a horse as good as I do."

Darla cocked her head in confusion and looked down at the beast below her. "What do you mean? I love this horse. She's perfect!" the human petted the side of the horse's neck and sat up tall. "You should hear the things she has to say. Brilliant, just brilliant."

"What is different about you today?" Aurora squinted at her handmaiden, looking her up and down. The leather boots were dirty, but present. She had traded in the simple trousers for chainmail since they were journeying, that was fine. Her chainmail shirt looked terrible, with bits of feather and dirt caked into it, nothing unusual. Her hair, as always, was a ratted bird's nest, but that was also… _that's it._

"Where is Diablo?" Aurora asked.

"You know, I haven't seen him at all this morning. I'm sure he will catch up with us. You know how he is. I talk to a horse for a few minutes and he gets all pissy."

"All right. Let us go find this device of yours, and get to Phillip's kingdom." Aurora spurred her horse into motion, leading the way from the stables.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sometime later, outside the Moors<em>**

"There it is!" Darla pointed and scrambled off her horse, running the last several hundred spans to her broken down cart. She fell to her knees in front of it, crying out for joy.

Aurora gracefully led the calico horse next to her friend and slid off her own. "Interesting contraption. You say this device moves on its own?"

"Yep! Check it out." Darla grabbed Aurora's hand and led her to the side, opening the door and ushering her in. The space was only just big enough for both of them, and Darla pointed to the iron stove at one end. "I fill that one up with combustible material and funnel the energy into this transfer thingy. It makes the wheels move, and I can control the speed with these levers." She put Aurora's hand on a circular orb and grinned. "That's the steering. This thing can turn in any direction. You just move the orb around and push forward or backward to tell it which direction to go in."

"Very clever," Aurora said, testing the controls. "You can get this working again?"

"You bet! Come on!" Darla grabbed her hand again and ran back outside. "Ok, you just sit here. I'm going to get these dudes to help me with putting the new wheels on."

Darla ran off, and Aurora leaned back on the rock she'd been left on and pulled her hair out of its knot. She turned her head to glance behind her, the shadow of the Moors just on the edge of her sight. They were close now, to Maleficent's realm. They were close now, to her godmother. She sighed. Despite taking a leisurely pace, the border had come upon them all too quickly. She still wasn't ready to address this, to… not address this.

_Which is it? Do I want to push her away, or bring her closer? Am I ready to bring her closer? What if I try and she rejects me? This is quite a foolish notion, after all, regardless of what Darla says. She is an idiot anyway. What does she know about the "seed of beginning"? What does that even mean?_

Aurora clenched a fist and tried to master her emotions. This wasn't helping. If she couldn't even keep herself under control, there was no chance her godmother would ever see her as anything more than an insolent, petty, and uncontainable child. She relaxed her fist again and shook her head, smiling.

_How ironic it is that the one person, who I know could help me sort through this, is the one person who is causing all of this?_

"May I be of assistance?"

The voice came from somewhere behind her, and her heart stopped. She closed her eyes and took a breath, calming herself down. Slowly she rose and turned, smiling.

"Hello, Faerie Godmother. How did you know I was here?"

Maleficent circled Aurora slowly, eyes never leaving the woman's face. "I know when you are near." She nodded to the cart, and the rag-tag team of makeshift tinkerers fiddling with it. "That has been here for quite some time. It belongs to your scrappy handmaiden?"

Aurora nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. Why had she never noticed before how beautiful her godmother was in the sunlight? "Danger has some thoughts on how to fix it. She has brought some of the cursed wheels…" Aurora's heart lurched at the expression of pain that crossed her godmother's face, but it was gone in an instant, replaced once again by that cold, chiseled beauty. Aurora felt rather plain next to the magnificent woman, and she wished that Darla had suggested the suit of armor before they started the journey. Her thin green robes made her feel silly, like she may as well have been naked.

"I see. And will your journey take you to the Moors?"

Aurora shook her head and crossed her arms, hoping to draw strength from the display. She thought she detected a hint of hope in her godmother's voice, but it could have been projection. "Our journey takes us through your lands, but I am not here to visit, no."

"Ah." Maleficent crossed her own arms, folding her wings neatly behind her.

"You may travel with us, if you wish." Aurora hoped she sounded matter-of-fact, but there was no way to tell how the powerful faerie had interpreted it. Her godmother's face was an impenetrable mask. It was impossible to know what was going on behind those striking green eyes. A large part of Aurora wanted to rush into those arms, feel those wings wrap around them, that magic envelop them, to hell with the rest of the world and what anyone might think.

_And then what? What happens then, in your little fantasy? Do you pull her to the ground and beg her to take you? Do you follow Danger's advice, throw her against a tree and 'ravage' her? Look at her face. You are but a child to her, a pitiful human girl who needs the mighty faerie's protection. You may as well be…_

Aurora's internal struggle was cut mercifully short, however, as Maleficent rose from the ground and bowed. "Your Grace, duties call me away for the foreseeable future. I see that you are in good hands with your new companion, and I wish you both well. She is a good choice. You shall pass unimpeded through these lands, of course, but I will be indisposed and will not be able to travel with you. Call should you need me, but I trust that you will be able to carve your own way." And with that, she disappeared into the distance, leaving Aurora standing there alone, stricken.

"I… What is that supposed to mean?" Aurora was confused. Did her godmother think she and Darla were… what?

Darla walked up to her, wiping some grease off of her cast and looking into the distance where the faerie had departed. "You ok?"

"I… I'm not certain," Aurora replied, running a hand through her hair before pulling it back again and fastening it at her neck. "I think I've just been… dismissed. She thinks that you and I…"

"No, she doesn't," Darla replied. "She knows how my kind works. I'm bound, but it's definitely not to you or anyone that's currently within any of these three kingdoms. No..." the cat-child looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, now that I've had a chance to study her face without her looming over me ready to strike like a snake… She is troubled. She is greatly troubled. There is a shadow in her heart that she's trying desperately to chase away, and she is confused. She smells…" Darla tasted the air, squinting her eyes. "She's frightened. Yes that is definitely it. She's frightened, and it's you she is frightened of… or herself… or both. Whatever it is, I know _that_ look as well. I think there's a little more than a seed there, and we're on the right track, Rory. Don't give up on her, but give her space. I mean, this is what we wanted anyway, right?"

Aurora hugged herself and nodded. Darla was right, after all. All of their plans involved one major component – distance between her and her godmother, distance enough that she could return one day as a woman and have her offer considered as such.

But even though she told herself that this was right, this was how it _had_ to be, it didn't change the fact that standing there, watching the distance, she'd never felt more alone and empty in her life.

_This must be what a broken heart feels like. Goodbye for now, godmother, and be well. You will be on my mind always._

Aurora shook her head and gestured to the unusual cart. "I see we are ready?"

Darla nodded and bowed. "Your chariot awaits, milady!"

Aurora rolled her eyes and climbed into the contraption, placing her hand on the controls and guiding the strange device forward into the Moors.

Forward into her fate.


	8. Chapter 7 - Machinations

**_Early morning, outskirts of Ulstead_**

Darla let out a low whistle. "That's Phil's place? That is one massive castle. Someone's compensating for _something."_

Aurora pinched the cat-girl. "That is his castle, yes. We've arrived." She guided the cart to a stop and stepped outside, stretching. The trip through the Moors had been uneventful, much to Aurora's dismay. She'd half expected to be taken in the night by her godmother, taken to the tree they shared when she visited. She stayed awake as long as she could, gazing into the darkness, hoping for a glimpse of a winged shadow across the moon, but if her godmother didn't want to be seen… she wouldn't be seen… and she did not come.

"Rory, you gotta stop moping about." Darla stepped out of the cart behind the queen and did her own catlike stretch, bending to the ground and arching her back. "I know you are in pain, but for what it's worth, she definitely is too."

Aurora turned toward her handmaiden, adjusting her robes around her. "How do you know that?"

"I can hear things, Rory. I can hear and smell things. What I heard and smelled in that forest was sorrow. There was pain and suffering with every mile we traversed. For it to be _that _tangible, it had to have been the horned goddess. She misses you fiercely. Like, she aches for you. It's true anguish."

"Should I go to her?" Aurora asked.

Darla shrugged. "I don't know. Does it feel right? I mean, if you went to her right now, this second, and professed your undying love, do you think it would turn out the way you want it to?"

Aurora considered the question carefully. This was one of those rare, lucid moments her companion had, and she was going to take the advice to heart.

_How _would_ she react if I were to go to her right now? Would she even come if I called?_

"I don't know, Danger. But if my godmother is in pain, I want to help."

Darla lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "Rory," she started slowly. "Rory, don'tcha think that maybe you should stop referring to her as your godmother? I mean, does she have a name? I wanna help you with this, but if you are doing it like, _because_ it's borderline incest, I'm gonna have to walk."

Aurora inhaled sharply, the realization dawning on her that she hadn't even taken the _first _step down this road, let alone the number of steps she would _have _to take before she could provide the kind of comfort her godmother... no_… Maleficent…_ required right now.

"Danger, you are absolutely right." Aurora shook her head and laughed a little. "I don't even know what I was thinking. Her name…" she paused, for she had only ever whispered the name as a scared girl and penned it in her scrolls… "Her name is… Maleficent."

Yes, it felt _right._ She could begin to think of this faerie creature not as her protector in the shadows, an untouchable figure of unimaginable power and grace. She could begin to think of Maleficent as a woman, a woman meant for _her._

"Maleficent? Now that is some seriously sinister shit, Rory. No wonder she took the creeparama road."

Aurora aimed a smack right at the back of Danger's head, causing Diablo to take flight in annoyance.

"Oh, Diablo! I am so sorry. When did you return? Or were you in her hair this entire time?" Aurora reached out to pet the distressed bird, smiling at her own joke.

*caw caw*

"Shut it, Diablo. He loves to see me in pain." Darla rubbed the back of her head. "He's cheering you on."

Aurora smiled and patted the bird's head again. "I'm sure that's not what he said, but no matter. You deserved that one. I'll not have you speak ill of Maleficent again."

"Fine, fine. Can I call her Mallie?"

Aurora shot a look of daggers Danger's way, so forceful that the hapless girl actually took a few steps back and threw up her arms in defense. "Ok ok, Maleficent it is. But you see that, right there?" She pointed to Aurora's face and did her little circling wiggle again. "That is exactly what I am talking about. That shit is no joke Aurora. _No one_ can do that… At least no one that has walked _this _land in recent memory."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Aurora replied, stepping back into DATA.

Darla dropped her hands back to her sides, looking around her at the air, which was suddenly still again.

_I believe you. It's too bad your mother is dead. I would have some… questions… for her._

The cat-girl stretched one last time and fell into step next to the cart. It would probably be a good idea to give Rory some time to calm down and gather her thoughts. Darla had no idea how she was going to do it, but she was going to have to help Aurora get that shit under control before she _really_ got mad and went off the deep end like… someone else had. She gestured to the soldiers behind her to take up flanking positions and fly Aurora's banner.

She was actually looking forward to meeting this Prince Phil dude.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late afternoon, Prince Phillip's Castle<em>**

"Aurora!" Prince Phillip rushed to the chamber doors to greet his old friend, practically pushing his guards out of the way. He locked her in a tight embrace, gesturing to his attendants to set the feast out.

"Phillip, it's good to see you." Aurora pulled back and smiled at her friend. "Phillip, I'd like you to meet my handmaiden and attendant, Dame Danger Vance."

"Dude! This whole place is yours?" Darla wiped her hand on her trousers a couple times and extended it to Prince Phillip. The human boy smiled and pulled her into an embrace as well.

"Any friend of Aurora's is a friend of mine. Come," he continued as he ushered both of them toward the table. "First we feast in your honor. Then we will," he shot a pointed look at Darla, then back at Aurora, silently asking if she could be trusted.

Aurora nodded. "I've already told her, Phillip. She actually has some thoughts, and has brought a device of her own to show you. I believe her counsel will be invaluable."

Phillip nodded enthusiastically. "Good, good. After we sup we will retire to my war room and I will show you what we have been working on and what we have learned. It is quite fascinating, actually." Phillip pulled out chairs for Aurora and Danger, and then seated himself at the head of the table.

"How is your godmother? I hope she is well. It's too bad she was not able to join you." Phillip tucked a napkin into his lap and lifted a goblet of red wine to his lips.

"She is well," Aurora replied, lifting her own drink. "She has much to attend to, but I am sure she sends her regards. And how is your father?"

Phillip swished the dark liquid around in his goblet a few times. "He does not respond to the medicines anymore. We fear it may only be a few more weeks. We held my coronation ceremony just before you arrived. I want him to focus on healing, if he can. What I have to tell you would be far too much for his old heart. I must take up my father's sword now, and defend the realm."

Aurora looked at Phillip curiously. "You speak in riddles. Can you not be plain?"

Phillip shook his head. "Not here. I will reveal all to you shortly, but not here. Please," he gestured to the table before them, "Please eat your fill and tell me all about the progress that you have been making in your lands. The travelers between our cities come with such wondrous stories, I can scarcely believe them." He smiled and set to work on a leg of turkey.

"Dude, you have _no idea_! This shit is getting so crazy I can't even believe it. There's all this wild faerie dust like _everywhere_ and people are using it to plant weird crops that sometimes get up and move to other gardens entirely. The whole place is in an uproar!" Darla picked through the items on the table, pushing the goblet of wine away and grabbing a cup of water instead. "Got anything raw?"

Aurora shot her another look, but Phillip's rich laughter filled the room, dissipating her annoyance. "Oh, I like her, Aurora. She's not afraid to say what's on her mind. And yes, I will have an assortment brought. I know of your kind, handmaiden." Phillip gestured to his attendant and whispered in the man's ear.

"You do? Are any here?" Darla looked around anxiously, as if her people could be hiding anywhere.

"Sadly, no. Not anymore, anyway. Some passed through here after the wall went up, unsure what to do and not ready to be absorbed into the Moors, but I have not seen one of your kind since I was small. Still, my father maintained a good relationship with your elders and left them alone in their mountains throughout the years. You are welcome here, beastmaster of the realm."

Darla grinned as a plate of raw, chopped beef was laid in front of her. "Dude, Phil you are epic." She set to work on the raw chunks, feeding a few to Diablo.

"So tell me, Aurora," Phillip continued, "Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

"You know I cannot, Phillip, even if it would be just for appearances."

Phillip nodded and shrugged. "Just thought I would ask one last time before I offer it to some random maiden. We can join our kingdoms regardless, but it might have been nice to actually _trust_ the partner I choose." He waved a hand dismissively. "It is no matter. We have much larger things to concern ourselves with anyway."

"Again, speaking in such vague terms. You have piqued my interest." Aurora pushed her plate away and nodded toward the door. "Shall we go discuss what was so important that I had to drop everything and come here?"

Phillip nodded. "Yes, let us go. You," he nodded toward Darla, "may bring your meal." He stood from the table and snapped his fingers. The servants set about their work of cleaning up, and he gallantly led the way into his war room.

"Please Aurora, sit." He held out a chair for her at one end of the great table and indicated Darla should stand at her side. He spread large pieces of parchment in front of them, colorful maps of the border of his realm. "Here, here, and here," he indicated the three points with his finger, "are where we found the strange devices. Bits and pieces of debris have washed up over the years, but this is the first time we have found anything fully intact."

Aurora leaned forward and studied the map. "These points are nowhere near your docks. Why here?"

Phillip sighed. "That's why I needed you to come. I needed to speak to you in person. The last few years there have been rumors of a great force amassing across the sea. They were just rumors, but that was the original reason I was sent to see King Stefan. My father wanted to secure an alliance in case we were invaded. I always thought he was being too cautious, but now… Aurora this thing is unlike anything I have ever seen before. It deflects swords. Spears glance off it. And there's something else…"

Aurora stood and looked at Phillip curiously. His face had gone white. She'd never seen the normally jovial man so… frightened. "What is it?" She took his hand and tried to hold his eyes, but he looked away.

"I am… ashamed of my fear, Lady. I cannot describe it. I can only show you. Come." He put his hand over Aurora's, patted it a few times, then turned and led them from the war room to a dark, locked chamber at the back of his castle. He lit several torches and gestured to the center of the room.

"It's… It's beautiful," Aurora said as she circled the large object. It was obsidian in color, smooth as marble and shimmering. It was triangle shaped, and as tall as she was. "What is it?"

"We think it's some kind of transport device. Brace yourself, Aurora. This is what I meant to show you." He glanced at Darla, who was tucking pieces of meat into her pockets, and touched the object in a specific pattern. It split in two, and Aurora gasped at what she saw inside.

"That's what I meant. We have no idea what to make of it." Phillip stood next to Aurora and pointed. "We think it was a man, but we've never seen ash like this without any other indication of flame. Nothing inside is damaged or burned at all."

Aurora moved closer, reaching out to touch the robes. It had clearly _once_ been a man. The robe was in the shape of a man, positioned in the same way that he would sit while using the controls, but there were no bones, no skin, no burned flesh, nothing at all. There was just a strange black dust that dissipated when she touched it.

"What does it mean?" Aurora pulled her hand back and examined the levers in front of where the 'man' was sitting. It reminded her of Danger's cart, but it looked far more advanced and elegant.

Phillip shrugged. "Aurora, I have no idea what it means, or what it is. No one can tell me anything about it, and this is the first time we have been able to get one of these entirely intact back to the castle. I've heard rumors of _thousands_ of these things, big enough to hold _hundreds_ of men, amassing across the sea. Perhaps this one was a scout or a test run, to see if they could make the journey? I do not know, but I fear for the realm."

"Danger," Aurora gestured for her handmaiden. "What do you think of it?"

The scrappy girl chewed slowly and shook her head.

_I think we're fucked, Rory._

Aloud, she said, "I want to look at it some more with Phil's guys. Don't you two have some like, king and queen shit to talk about? Give me a few days with it."

Aurora nodded and motioned toward the door. "I want to go over everything you have on these strange devices and strange men."

Phillip nodded and led the way back to his war room. "I'll send my inquisitors and researchers here, Dame Vance. They will be at your disposal."

Darla shook her head and swallowed a particularly large chunk of beef, choking a little as it went down.

_Yea Rory, we're definitely fucked._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late Evening, King Phillip's war room<em>**

"Do you think she will be able to discover anything?" Phillip poured a glass of brandy for himself and a glass of wine for Aurora.

"I don't know. She built something like it, but you were right. That thing is very advanced. Are you certain it came from the sea?"

Phillip nodded. "There is nowhere else. It's either the sea, or the Moors, and I trust that you would tell me if your godmother was experimenting with burning men alive," He raised his eyebrows as if to say he knew better.

Aurora sipped the wine thoughtfully. "Do you believe that a force will come?"

"I do not know what to believe anymore. Our army is in good shape, but against something like those things? Horses can be wounded and fall. Those things cannot. Right now I have all my researchers working on developing weapons that can penetrate them, but the work is slow. We have no way of knowing how long this force has been amassing."

"What are they after?" Aurora took another sip of wine and then put the glass on the table, looking at the maps again.

"That's just the thing, we don't know." Phillip shrugged and nodded toward the maps. "What you have in front of you is all we have. They could be trying to trade with us for all I can tell. They clearly have a different and advanced language. It's taken weeks for my scribes to work out even rudimentary words. If that man had been alive when we found his… enclosure… we might have made more progress, but…" He took a seat across from her, a grim look on his face.

"I am hopeful for the best, but I fear the worst, Aurora. Traders talk of dark shadows alone on the seas. They speak of loud noises like thunder, and smoke and fire rising in the distance where no fire could burn. I called you here because I am fearful. I called you here because I may need aid. If I send for you, will you come?" Phillip looked into her eyes, letting the fear show plainly on his face.

"Of course I will come, Phillip, I and all that I can spare." Aurora took a breath and looked back down at the map. If war came to Ulstead's shores…

"Excellent." Phillip clapped his hands on his knees and stood. "I think that we have had quite enough excitement for one night. Let me show you to your quarters. I will have my servants attend to your handmaiden. Her chambers will be right next to yours."

"I require my handmaiden close by. Have your servants bring her to my quarters when she has finished her work for the night."

Phillip raised an eyebrow. "I see. I did say my offer was only for appearances, Aurora. You would be free to pursue your own… interests."

The queen shook her head and smiled. "It is not like that, and the answer is still no."

"Very well. I will have her brought to your room as soon as she has finished." He gestured toward the hallway and brought Aurora to her chambers. "I will see you tomorrow. Why don't you join me for lessons?"

"Lessons?"

"Yes. I have sword fighting lessons tomorrow. Why don't you join me for them?" Phillip opened the door to Aurora's room and lit a nearby sconce. "It's relaxing, and helps take the mind off of things like impending doom. Your handmaiden will be studying that apparatus for several days, if not weeks, I imagine. My men have been at it for months with very little progress. We may as well work on our swordplay." Phillip looked around the room to make sure it was clean. "Is this satisfactory?"

Aurora nodded. "This will be fine. I would be delighted to join you for lessons tomorrow."

"Excellent." Phillip bowed as he backed out the door, smiling. "I will come fetch you in the morning."

Aurora smiled as he left and walked over to the bed. She sat down on it and looked at the floor sadly. It would be a cold and lonely night, here in Phillip's castle. She could still see that fleeting bit of pain on her god… on Maleficent's face as she mentioned the spinning wheels. She could still hear Danger's voice telling her of Maleficent's anguish. She could almost see the winged beauty, resting on their tree, looking up at the stars, wing unfurled and waiting.

_I ache for you as well, Maleficent. I'd give anything to have you here with me right now._

Aurora breathed deeply and gripped the edge of the bed. She thought about Phillip's request of aid, and the fear on his face. How in the world was she to muster an army without the help of the one woman she knew had seen war? If war did come and Phillip did call for aid, how could she do all of this on her own? How could she lead her people into a fight, when all she knew how to do was lead them into a garden? More importantly, how was she to do this without Maleficent's comforting and safe wing to retire to at night?

_How am I to do this without you? And all I want to do is run to you and disappear. No kingdoms to worry about, no people to be responsible for, just you and I, flying above the clouds, completely free._

Aurora laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She thought again about her friend's words at the border to Phillip's lands. Maleficent was in pain, and so was she. Why couldn't this be simple? Why couldn't she fast forward five years or so, when she grew into her crown and could offer more than just a dark memory of a curse? And if Darla was right, and Maleficent _did_ feel something for her, what was holding _her_ back? Why did she not agree to travel with them? Aurora felt certain that if Maleficent had joined them and offered her wing, she would have taken it and found the courage to ask for more, this time, now that she could name her desire. But Maleficent had not. She had flown away over the horizon, and left Aurora standing there alone, like a silly little girl.

_Perhaps you see me as a silly little girl now, but when next you and I meet, Maleficent, I will not be so frightened and unsure._

Aurora wrapped herself around the soft downy pillow, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early morning, Aurora's chambers<em>**

*bang bang bang*

"Aurora? Aurora are you awake? It's Phillip."

Aurora pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She scanned the room quickly, but her handmaiden was nowhere to be found. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and shouted, "I thought I told you Danger sleeps in here with me?"

"You did," came the muffled voice through the door. "I told my servants to take her to you when she was done but the crazy beast is still up studying that contraption. She hasn't been to bed and has asked for herb stimulants round the clock. I'm heading to my lessons. You should find something to wear in the closet. I had an assortment of things put in there. Come down to the courtyard when you are ready."

She heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway, and she scrunched up her face in annoyance. So Danger had spent the entire night messing with that ridiculous device. Some bodyguard. She would have to have a chat with the girl about her duties and responsibilities.

_Well, I did ask her to help Phillip._

She made her way over to the closet and parsed through the garments. Her things were there, brought by servants after they arrived, but there was also a selection of more appropriate attire for sword fighting. She selected a pair of loose-fitting trousers and a light green sleeveless shirt.

_These should be comfortable enough._

She pulled her hair back into a knot at the base of her neck and left the room, heading in the direction she'd heard Phillip's footsteps go.

"Well, aren't you quite the sight out of a pair of robes." Phillip smiled and looked over Aurora appreciatively. She'd changed quite a bit from the smiley girl he'd met in the Moorlands just a couple short years ago. She was getting taller, still growing though she ought to have stopped by now, and her perpetual innocent smile had been replaced by an intelligent grin. The rounded corners of her youthful face were giving way to lines of wisdom already, and he could almost see the outline of a crown on her head, though it was plain and bare at the moment. Surely this woman, if any, was meant to be a queen.

"Come." He handed her a sword and motioned for her to stand next to him. "This is my instructor, Sir David Marshall. He is the greatest swordsman in all the land. Sir David, this is Queen Aurora of the Moorlands and beyond."

Sir David bowed low. "It is my pleasure, Your Grace. Have you ever handled a sword before?"

Aurora shook her head, looking at the weapon in her hand. "I have never wielded anything larger than a kitchen knife, Sir David."

King Phillip's booming laughter filled the courtyard and he slapped his thigh. "Aurora, you are in for a treat. There is nothing like the sound of steel cutting through the wind. We'll make a proper shieldmaiden out of you in no time. Sir David, if you will begin."

"Of course. For now, follow my moves as best you can. After you have mastered the motions, we will move onto more complex routines, and perhaps some sparring." Sir David saluted, and then held the weapon out in front of him, moving it in a slow arc. Phillip and Aurora matched his moves, and he took off, gracefully sweeping hither and there, the blade dancing in the morning light, the reflections of the sun bouncing rays of energy all over the courtyard and the castle walls. Sir David danced with the wind, moving closer and closer to Aurora, moving his feet over and under the blade, thrusting now, now arcing over his head, over _her_ head, moving back out of her reach, then spinning behind her and bringing the blade down against her…

"Mistress," he breathed as the clash of steel could be heard throughout the courtyard, Aurora deflecting his blow with ease just above her skull. "Mistress, there is no possible way that you have never handled a sword before." He stepped back around her and lifted her chin, ignoring an exhausted and panting Phillip to the side. "Mistress," he looked into her eyes, eyes that melted into his, that swirled with confusion, with elation, with _starlight_… and he took a deep breath. "It cannot be…" He let go of her chin and turned his gaze on Phillip. "Master Phillip, I must train her hard, harder than I believe you will be able to handle. Sir Brock will be here on the morrow. I would have you train with him."

"Sir Brock? Very well, but why? Why must you train Aurora?" Phillip had caught his breath and sheathed his sword.

He looked at the young maiden and crossed his arms. "Because I was always meant to. We will train every day you are here. You will need much better equipment. Come with me." The man motioned for Aurora to follow, and she looked at Phillip almost as if asking for help. He just shrugged and gestured for her to follow him. "He's a _paladin_," he mouthed, as if that explained everything.

Aurora just felt confused and lost, but one thing she knew… was that the sword _fit_ her hand, and something about it… was achingly familiar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late night, Aurora's Chambers<em>**

"It's about time," Aurora scolded as the scrappy cat-girl stumbled into the room, Diablo tangled in her hair. "We have already been here too long. The journey back will be another two weeks and I need to return and see to the kingdom."

"Yea yea, I don't wanna hear it." Darla fell into the bed and curled up at the bottom in a miserable heap.

"Oh no you don't," Aurora said as she kicked at the girl. "You are not going to sleep until you tell me what you have been doing. You have been locked in that room since we got here."

"Ow, knock it off. I _know_ it's been a really long time, but you have been busy enough with all that sword fighting." She rolled over to face Aurora and smiled a quiet smile. That sword fighting had indeed done a world of good to Aurora. She looked so different, so much more confident. She was wearing armor that Sir David had made for her, and it looked magnificent.

_Not as magnificent as what I have planned for you, but yea, it looks pretty good nonetheless._

Her arms and torso were taking shape, and she was developing powerful legs that could carry her to her enemy's side in a flash. All in all, she was definitely filling out nicely. And the best part was, she had finally found something that distracted her sufficiently from her brooding thoughts about Maleficent. She spent her days learning all she could from Sir David, and her nights talking about it with Phillip until she was too exhausted to speak any more. All in all, the operation was going pretty good.

Well, except for that _one_ thing…

"So what have you learned?" Aurora leaned back and crossed her legs, flexing her muscles under the steel armor.

"Well…" Darla started, "We managed to reverse engineer it and yea, Phil was right. It's meant to traverse the sea. It's a scout, and we were able to translate his logs. He was sending back intelligence about Phil's defenses. You know - how many soldiers he has, what weapons, the usual. It's pretty bad. They've got pretty much everything." She stretched out, waiting for Aurora's response.

"So it is as we feared. War is coming to Phillip's kingdom. Do we know why?"

"Nope, but I imagine they want his resources. This land is _super_ rich in all kinds of minerals. I mean this place is just one huge forge. It's possible they have run out of stuff on their side and now want to dip into Phil's. If they are cranking these things out at the rate we think they are…" Darla bit the inside of her cheek, watching Aurora's face carefully.

"Hmmmm." Aurora folded her hands over her lap and nodded. "Well, regardless of why they want to come, they are coming, and Phillip has asked for us to stand with him."

"What did you tell him?" Darla asked, though she already knew the answer. Of course Aurora would come.

Aurora took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. "I've promised him aid and I have no idea whether or not I can deliver. I've never been in a war, Danger. In fact, until a few weeks ago I'd never even held a sword before."

"Yea but," Darla said pointing at Aurora's arm, "You're a natural. I've seen you sparring with that paladin dude. I mean, you are making _him_ tremble. Maybe you'll be a natural at leading a war, too."

Aurora shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Your words are kind, but this is different than playing sword games at Phillip's castle. If I am to stand with him, I need an army. I have some soldiers, yes, but they are a ragtag bunch of the few that weren't killed when my father… Well I don't want to remember that night. The short of it is, I don't have an army to give to Phillip and I have no idea how to raise one. I need a General, and there is just no one I can trust who has that kind of a qualification… Other than Maleficent." Aurora sighed again, wishing that every single thing in her life didn't come right back to one name… one woman… one curse.

"Don't worry, Rory. _I_ know a guy." Darla grinned mischievously and gave the thumbs up sign. "I _totally _know a guy. The second we get back, I'll get him and bring him to you. Girl, we _got_ this."

_But we're probably still fucked._


	9. Chapter 8 - Divinations

_A\N – I sincerely apologize for the… quality of this work. It was not up to my standards nor to the standards that I normally judge other works by. I should have never uploaded it in the state it was in. I have overhauled the first chapters and hopefully they are a much better read now. I also apologize for the delay. I honestly didn't think anyone gave a shit about this fic, but if even one person wants to read it, I'll finish it out. I actually have most of the content done. I just got distracted by Dragon Age. I'll split the time between the two and hopefully finish them both out in the next year. Thank you for the comments, and Gemini - it's good to see you again. I have a feeling that your instincts may be correct, but you will see shortly soon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daybreak, Sir David's Recreation room<strong>_

Sir David Marshall sat behind the great oak desk in a small, dark room; a familiar place. Master Phillip's father had set aside this section of the castle for the traveling paladins, an ancient order that bent knee to no king, but served a higher calling and traversed the lands righting wrongs. Their counsel was often sought in matters of Justice, and he spent much time at the castle working with the rulers of the last uncorrupted human kingdom. He drummed his fingers on the desk slowly, thinking about the young maiden with the starlit eyes and the golden hair, the one they called Lady of the Moors and beyond.

_Can it be? It was to have come to pass in my lifetime? Why was this stolen from me? It was better when I did not know for certain…_

He clenched his fist and brought it down hard on the surface, forceful enough to jostle the quill and inkwell neatly placed on the corner.

_She was to have been mine. She was to have had a lifetime of training, and her mother and I to guide her. What has happened to her mother? Why did I not keep track of her over the years, after the usurper married her to that buffoon? How has the child lived out all of her days without even an idea of where she comes from?_

Sir David took a breath and unclenched his fist. He ran the hand through his own golden hair, silently whispering a prayer to Palladium, the Patron Saint of Paladins. Somehow he would have to get past his own pain and anger to impart at least some of his knowledge to the child. If starlight was indeed in the world again, that meant that earthlight was as well, and the mark of the crown was already upon the golden one's brow. Whispers of danger across the sea confirmed it; the time was now, and this could very well be the final opportunity for evil to be vanquished forever.

"I need more _time_," he said to no one in particular. Three weeks was hardly enough to pass on all the knowledge he had to give to the young girl. She had taken to the sword like a swan to water, but she needed so much more. He had a lifetime of memories, the legacy of her kin stretching back millennia, all things that it was her right; nay, her _duty_ to know. How could he cram all of it into a handful of weeks? It was impossible.

Yet he had to find a way. He no longer had the luxury of time.

"Perhaps if I just give her the essentials, the very core of what it is to _be_ a paladin, a… Perhaps that will be enough. She must at least understand that. She must understand what she was meant for, and what she is capable of. I must bring her there. I must show her. I must."

Sir David pushed himself out of the chair, his heavy plate armor singing a song of light as he moved.

"I must ask her to remain a time longer and take her to the Cathedral. If it is to be, all will be revealed in the Cathedral."

He nodded to himself in satisfaction at his plan and left the small room, heading toward the courtyard to fetch his charge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early morning, Aurora's Quarters<strong>_

"Mistress Aurora, I would speak with you." Sir David Marshall entered the lavish room, hand resting on his sword in typical paladin fashion.

"Sir David," Aurora replied politely, turning away from the garments she was folding. "I am preparing to leave. I am glad to see you again before I depart."

Sir David moved quickly, stepping in front of the girl and gripping her chin in his hand again. "There is no doubt," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes once more, like he had done the first day he'd seen her, blade in hand. "Aurora, I have come to ask you to stay a while longer." He let go of her chin again and stepped back, a grim look on his face.

"Sir David, we have nearly finished packing. I leave tomorrow morning. I am grateful for the sword fighting lessons, but I must return to my kingdom. This was an unscheduled visit, and my steward must be overwhelmed by now."

"Send the beastmaster in your stead to check on things. She will pass on your instructions."

"Danger? Sir David, I know you mean well but I can't trust her to pass the bread without incident, much less my instructions to my steward." Aurora shrugged and turned back to her folding.

Sir David took a breath and closed his eyes. He needed her to see reason. He needed her to see why she _had _to stay. "Milady, if you will not agree to stay, will you at least agree to accompany me this afternoon to a most ancient and sacrosanct place? I would bring you to Palladium's Cathedral before you leave, that we may both ask his blessing over your journeys and your fate." If this didn't work, nothing would. He needed to get her to that cathedral. He needed her to _see._

Aurora considered for a moment, and then nodded. She didn't really have anything concrete planned for the afternoon, so she could go and see this cathedral the paladin spoke of. Curiosity nipped at the edges of her mind, for though she had heard whispers of the name Palladium before, in _her_ realm the most powerful force was the faerie queen Maleficent. "Very well. I can make time for at least that. When will we leave?"

"Immediately," he replied as he grasped her arm. "You have a horse? We ride west, we ride fast."

Aurora scrunched up her face as she followed him, barely able to keep her feet beneath her.

"Sir David, my blade," she said as he led her to the stables.

"You will have no need of it where we go," he said gruffly. He placed her on her horse in one fluid motion and then swung himself onto his own black steed. "Follow, and do not look back." He led her out of the stable and into the open plains, urging his horse to a gallop and leaning close to the beast's neck. Aurora mimicked his movements, but thought back to the maps Phillip had of his realm. She recalled no markings of a cathedral anywhere on them, and certainly not in the direction they were headed. Perhaps Sir David meant her harm, and he was leading her out into a remote location where he would not have to deal with Phillip's soldiers. Perhaps that was why he insisted she did not need her blade.

Aurora suddenly became nervous. What if there _was_ no cathedral? What if it was all just a ploy to lure her away from the castle and… what? What could possibly drive the honorable man to lure her desperately out into the wild plains? Could he have been touched by the madness, the sickness that sometimes took over the minds of men? He might not be himself, and he might hurt her in ways she had only heard about from the ladies of the castle.

_Then again, it could all be exactly what he claims it is. I am just panicking for no reason. I am hardly easy prey now. I could disarm him and take his blade, or find something to use as a weapon from the ground. _

In the end, there was nothing she could do but follow him. A small shadow to her left reassured her that her friends were near, or at least, one that could summon help should she need it.

_Thank you, Diablo. I will make sure that you receive a special treat tonight. _

They travelled for a solid hour, running the horses nearly to exhaustion. Aurora was no beastmaster, but even she could feel the animal's discomfort beneath her. "Sir David," she shouted, hoping to be heard over the galloping hooves.

"We are nearly there," he replied over his shoulder, gesturing her forward. Aurora looked about, but the plains hadn't given way to anything at all, much less structures meant to house men. All was flat and quiet, except for the breaths of the horses and the sounds of pounding hooves. She grew restless, and gripped the reins more tightly. She would continue this charade for a few moments more, but soon she would slow her horse and return to the castle. There was nothing out here.

"Fear not," he shouted again, as if he knew already what she was planning. Sir David stood up on his beast's back and raised his sword to the sky, motioning for Aurora to bring her own horse to a stop. Before her eyes a fortress materialized, a beautiful silver building with stained glass windows and massive doors. Sir David leapt to the ground as his beast disappeared into the air, and he fell to one knee before the magnificent structure, leaning on his sword. He signaled for her to come closer, and when she did, he said, "Kneel with me, for you are before the house of the gods."

Aurora slid off her horse, entranced by the sight, and fell to her own knees. "What magical place is this," she asked, looking in wonder at the beautiful silver that adorned the walls and doors.

"This is Palladium's Cathedral, the ancient stronghold of paladins. Come." He stood and held a hand out to her to help her up. "There is much inside I would show you." He sheathed his weapon and produced a key from under his chestplate.

She took his hand, her eyes never leaving the magical walls. She had once thought that the Moors was the most beautiful place in the entire world, but this… Something about this place _called_ to her. This was different than the curiosity she felt as she stood before the wall of thorns. The curiosity she felt here conjured up images of great men and women wielding swords and shields, fighting battles long ago. Winged angels fought beside them, some dark and some light, and there were even great beasts; bears and cats and horses.

Sir David nodded as he watched her face. "Thus did I feel as I stood before these walls for the first time as a small boy. Had things been different, I would have brought you here on your fifth birthday that you might have learned about your lineage. I was robbed of that opportunity, but I bring you here now that I might impart at least some of the ancient wisdom to you. Come inside." He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her through the doors. "Welcome, my dearest Aurora. Welcome, to the halls of your mothers."

He gently pressed her forward and she gasped as the room filled with light. Thousands of sconces along the ceiling burst into flame, though she could not see any creature that had lit them. Sir David paused just inside the doorway, watching Aurora as she moved slowly through the great hall, examining the statues that lined the walls. There were all manner of creatures represented, from strange winged dogs to men to things she could not even name. One by one she passed them, hundreds if not thousands of the things, laying a gentle hand across each. There were words written on plaques at each pedestal, but she could not read the language. "What are these, Sir David?"

He appeared behind her and spoke softly. "Some are great men and women fallen in battle and immortalized here. They were beloved of the gods and we were commanded to bring them and set them in stone." He gestured to the human forms, all in battle poses with weapons in their hands. "Some," he motioned toward the statues of strange creatures, "are lesser demons; those that grew tired of our world and abandoned us to our fates. They no longer have champions that walk this land." He gestured to the base of each statue's pedestal. Each one had a glass case with a weapon inside. "And some…" He bowed slightly to her before moving forward along the hallway, leading her to three massive statues at the far end of the room, "some, Queen Aurora, are still with us and it is these mighty gods we serve." He pointed to the largest one in the middle, a tall man, red as fire and as stony as the mountains.

"Who is that," she breathed. The man was well-built and there was a great hammer at his side. His mighty hands rested on slim hips, muscles of his arms almost rippling in the ethereal light. He gazed out above them, and Aurora felt certain that he could see all, though his carved eyes never moved.

"That is Palladium, the Patron Saint of Paladins. He is Master of Light and Fire; the Patriarch of the Forge. We bend knee only to him, and he watches over our order with the tenderness of spring dew, and the wrath of a thousand suns. His champion is the one who wields the blade Excalibur." Sir David pointed to the empty weapon case at the base of the pedestal.

Aurora approached the statue in awe, and then turned around to her companion, eying his scabbard. "Sir David," she started, but he answered her question before it was even asked, drawing his blade high for her to see, dazzling golden light morphing into powerful fire as it arced around the room. His golden hair and beard caught fire, and his skin glistened in the ghostly glare. Flame filled the air around them, though Aurora was not burned, and strangely, she was not afraid.

"Yes, I wield Excalibur and I am Palladium's Champion, though until now I feared I would never fulfil my destiny. Indeed, it would appear I misinterpreted my destiny, but it is no matter." He put the sword back into its scabbard and the light diminished. He gestured to the statue at Palladium's left hand, an impish looking woman with long black hair and a mischievous smile. "That is Terra, the goddess of Lightning and Ground. The Fae answer to her as well as all beasts and things that come up out of the earth."

Aurora approached the statue and looked at the glass weapon case, which was considerably smaller than the one at the base of Palladium's statue. She kneeled before it and ran her fingers along the inscription. "Her weapon is gone. She has a champion?"

Sir David nodded. "Yes, though I do not know who it is. There has not been one in… I do not believe there actually ever _has _been one. The Fae have her grace, but there are no ancient stories that speak of her selecting a mortal Champion in the past. Whomever it is, he carries a silver dagger and may dwell somewhere in the Moors, somewhere in the wild, somewhere in the sea; there is no way to know for certain. Terra does not share her council with the Paladins, nor should she."

Aurora stood back up and dusted herself off. She looked at Sir David and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here. I had no idea there was such beauty in the world. I had thought the Moors beautiful, but this place…" She gestured to the expanse of the halls and he held up a finger.

"There is one statue you have ignored. Does it not call to you?" He moved from in front of the one at Palladium's right, a tall and fierce warrior with bright golden hair. She wore charred and damaged plate mail and held a hand to the sky, her snowy wings in full spread behind her. Her other hand held open a book, an ancient tome that held the wisdom of the ages, and as Aurora gazed upon her, she felt drawn to the presence. She fell to her knees before the mighty woman and looked up at the delicately carved face. "Who is she?"

"That is Sestrasa, Lady of the Heavens. She commands all that lies beyond the starlight, and the ebb and flow of life itself fall under her domain."

Aurora knelt there looking at the figure for what seemed like hours, memorizing every detail; committing to her small mortal memory everything she could. Her gaze roamed over the statue, drinking it in, until she reached the base of the pedestal where this goddess' weapon lay. The case was much larger than the other two, in fact, it was larger than both of them put together, and inside was the most stunning blade she had ever seen. It was as tall as she was and gleamed bright silver. The hilt was decorated with gold, and intricately carved wings wound down around where a hand might grip it. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she gazed at it.

"That is Valhalla, the weapon Sestrasa's champions have held in years long since passed." He looked carefully at her, taking a deep breath and resolving himself to this course of action. If he were wrong, Aurora's journey would end here. If he were wrong, the young queen would be burned where she knelt. "Take the sword," he said, opening the case with his master key, the only key in existence that could open the great halls and the treasures within.

"I… I cannot," Aurora reached tentatively for the weapon, and then pulled her hand away. "It is so beautiful. I feel it would be blasphemous for me to touch it."

"Take the sword," he replied with more force. It was now or never. Either she was a Daughter of Sestrasa, or she was just another girl with an eye defect.

"I…" Aurora was lost in the beauty of the weapon. It shined like nothing she had ever seen before, nothing she had ever _imagined_ before. It was almost… singing to her, _asking _her to join with it. But that was ridiculous, right? Who ever heard of a sword singing? Whoever heard of starlight when one looked at a girl? Whoever heard of gods choosing champions and imparting upon them weapons of great power?

_But Excalibur exists. Sir David exists. This place exists…_

Aurora took another breath and reached again for the sword. It was so large she would need two hands to wield it, and if she were to wear it on her back it would drag behind her. Surely this weapon was meant for someone great and tall, someone strong and powerful; a warrior who had seen many battles through to the bitter end and emerged the victor. Surely this weapon was meant for a greater soul than…

And then it happened. As she gazed at the weapon, still hesitant but wanting so badly to just touch it if only for a moment, it rose in the air and wrapped itself in her grip of its own volition. She felt pain, searing pain unlike any she'd felt before, starting at her fingertips and shooting through her body. The sword continued to rise in the air, taking her with it, and Sir David stepped back, watching the joining of metal and flesh; the marking of a new Champion.

"It is true," he whispered. "Her kind returns to us, one final time." He fell to a knee before Sestrasa, bowing his head. "I will walk with her on this journey, if you command me to."

He felt rather than heard the voice in his head, deep and melodious, lofty as the heavens and chilling as the ice-capped mountains.

_You have done well, Paladin of the Realm. He will be calling you back soon; your time is closing on this world. One last chance is given, as agreed by the three remaining gods, but it is not for you to see this through to the end. That task falls to others. Reforge my armor and be at peace, Sir David Marshall, for you have found the Morning Star. _

Sir David breathed heavily after the voice receded, his heart hammering in his chest and his head pounding. The goddess had spoken to him, the only ethereal voice he had ever heard. Not even Palladium had given him words of comfort as he took up Excalibur when his father died. He caught his breath and looked toward Aurora, the child's body still contorting and stretching in the starlight. Moments passed, or eons, he didn't know which, and slowly the light began to fade and her body began to fall. He reached out and gathered her into his arms as she settled to the ground, one hand still wrapped firmly around the greatsword.

"Queen Aurora, are you well?" He looked at her intently, and though her face hadn't changed, she looked… different.

"I… think so," Aurora replied, getting to her feet, sword still in hand. "It feels so… light," she said as she held it to the heavens. She let it pivot forward, fully expecting her wrist to break under the strain, but the blade moved as she wanted it to, and stopped when she commanded. Either it was enchanted, or she had somehow become stronger. "I do not understand. What has happened?"

Sir David also got to his feet and looked slightly up at her. "Sestrasa has marked a new Champion. She has gifted you her blade, a mighty trust indeed." He climbed up onto the pedestal and removed the sheath from Sestrasa's back. "This is yours as well."

Aurora looked at it curiously. "I don't…"

"Turn around," he said firmly, nodding as she obeyed his command. He strapped the leather sheath to her back and crossed his arms in satisfaction. "As I expected, a perfect fit."

Aurora rested the blade on her palm and gazed at it. "Sir David, what material is this?" She worried that it might be dangerous, that it might be iron.

"It will not hurt her, Morning Star. The sword is your birthright, forged of the rarest and most precious of metals in all the land. It is forged of Mithril, and of itself, it will not harm any Fae."

Aurora ran her fingers along the flat end of the blade, and then gazed into the distance. "Sir David, this is far too great a gift. I have done nothing to deserve it. Surely there are warriors that have already proven themselves, warriors that would do honor to this weapon."

Sir David smiled softly and came to stand before her, taking the blade from her hands. His arms dipped slightly under its weight, but he was able to lift it over her head and place it in its scabbard, the beautiful hand-crafted leather that had never shown any wear throughout the centuries. "Milady, Sestrasa does not choose her champions lightly. Only two before you have ever worn this sword. One was a mighty battlemaiden, who walked the land when the race of men was still young. One was a madwoman, who fell to her intended lover's hand after cutting deep wounds into the very lands we were meant to protect. And now, you bear Valhalla, Heaven's Light; Wrath of the Morning Star. You are worthy, no matter what you may think of yourself." He ran the back of his fingers gently across her cheek.

"Lady Aurora, will you not stay a while longer? There is much I would teach you. I was robbed of the opportunity to be a father to you when you were growing up. Allow me to show you the world that your mother couldn't."

Aurora took the hand that stroked her cheek in her own and turned it over, looking at it. It was aged and weathered; the skin was calloused and hard. She wondered what it might have been like to have had him as a father. He would have brought her here at five, just like he had said. The golden haired mother that she knew not might have been here as well. Was her mother also a paladin? Would Sir David know? So many things were unanswered for her; so many things that might have made her life turn out differently. If he'd been her father, would she have grown strong and powerful, inheriting this sword and walking the land with him as Justice? Would she have stumbled into the Moors, meeting a joyful faerie who'd never had her wings clipped, who was fascinated with the human bearing the mark of Sestrasa? Would she and Maleficent even now be lovers, instead of on some strange needle tip just between friendship, family, and… something else?

Aurora shook her head to clear it and let go of Sir David's hand. "How long?"

He took a breath and considered. How long before the invasion? How long did he dare keep her? She would eventually have to return to her homelands to rally support for Phillip, for though he believed that the young king was an excellent general and strategist, he simply did not have enough men to repel the force they were expecting. "Three months. Fighting with a two handed blade is different than a sword and shield. I regret not foreseeing this development. If I had, I would have started your training before this. We will train you every day with the blade for six hours, and devote five more hours to study. You must learn about your ancestors and your heritage. We will train here at the cathedral. I suggest again that you send your handmaiden back to your homeland to see after your affairs. Send for her again when we have concluded.

Aurora reluctantly nodded her head. "Will we rest here as well, or return to the castle?"

Sir David considered for a moment. If he did this, it marked the end of his days as Warden and there would be no going back.

_I may as well pass it on. If Sestrasa was truthful, and there is no reason to believe she would not be, Palladium will be calling me back to the halls of my fathers soon, perhaps immediately after I have finished reforging the armor. _

"I will leave it up to you. I will remain here, for this is where I have dwelled since I came of age, but you may return to the castle and come here as you please."

"How will I find it again?"

Sir David reached behind his neck, unfastening the silver necklace that held the key. "This will open the gateway to these halls. I have been its warden for many years, but I believe the time has come for a younger caretaker. When you call, the mighty mount Vrasguul will come. He is tied to this key." He smiled as he placed the necklace around Aurora's neck. "Guard them well."

Aurora looked down at the necklace, feeling the almost ice-like chill of the metal against her skin. She lifted the key at the end of the chain and looked at Sir David, question evident in her eyes.

"There is nothing in these halls that will harm the Fae, child. Have you not worked it out? This is a holy place, blessed by the gods and forged at the dawn of time as a sanctuary for all those creatures they placed here. Weapons, employed in the wrong hands can cause grave injury, but none of the metals found naturally on this world can harm creatures of it. Iron," he spat the word in disgust, "is _not_ of this world. There is a great evil that you know nothing of, Aurora. It is the destiny of the woman who wields that blade to fight it."

Aurora let the key drop back to her chest.

_There is a great evil in the world… Funny how at one time I thought that evil was Maleficent. How little I knew then. _

She looked up at the statue one more time. "I've never… I don't know how to…" She looked pleadingly at Sir David, hoping he understood.

"Child, you just speak to her in your heart." He turned toward the statue and dropped to a knee in front of it, bowing his head. "She is always listening, though she may not reply. You must have faith in yourself, and in her. She will guide you. All three will guide you, for they still love this world and wish to see it returned to beauty. Corruption runs deep, but you have the power now to carve it out. Kneel with me, and pray."

Aurora got to her knees before the statue and bowed her own head. "What do I say to her?"

"Whatever comes into your heart, Aurora."

She nodded and closed her eyes, speaking in her mind to the goddess. "I will do my best to be a worthy Champion…" Warmth enveloped her and she felt light igniting in her chest. Her shoulders grew sore and tender, and her fingertips felt like lightning. She raised her hands in front of her face and looked at them in wonder. Bright light, brighter than she had ever seen covered all of her skin, and for a moment she swore she could _feel_ the presence of the goddess throughout her. In an instant, it was gone, and only the strange otherworldly light of a thousand sconces along the lofty ceiling remained.

"That was incredible. Will we begin training today, Sir David?"

"You must begin to just call me David, child. And no, we will not begin today. I must attend to my own prayers and duties. You have arrangements to make, and I will not keep you any longer tonight. Return here with the first light tomorrow and call for me. I will hear you, and we will begin your training in earnest." David stood and pulled the child into a tight embrace. She was taller than he was now, a not entirely unexpected development as a result of Sestrasa's blessing. She was a fierce goddess, the Matron of War, and her maidens of the battlefield were powerful and mysterious creatures. Still, when he held Aurora he couldn't help but feel she was connected to him.

_You should have been mine, of my seed, but it is no matter. You walk the land, the last of your kind, and I will guide you into your destiny and perhaps… perhaps you shall save this world. _

"I will see you tomorrow, David." Aurora stepped back, adjusting her shoulders. The blade wasn't exactly heavy, but it was _present_, and she could almost feel light radiating from it. It was definitely there, and she was aware of it in a way she hadn't been with the smaller, one-handed weapon he'd given her. "Shall I bring anything?"

He shook his head. "No. Palladium will provide for us." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Aurora, what age are you?" He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to ask her that. She was young, that much was certain, but how young?

"I will be eighteen in another six weeks' time."

"Excellent." Young yes, but old enough to make her own way in the world. "I will have a gift for you. It is well that you will be here to receive it. Go now, and return tomorrow. Go with the blessings of the Three, and think well on what you have learned this day."

He watched as she walked away, the tip of the long sword just inches from the ground.

_That I should live to see the day when one of her kind again walks the world... The time has come, My Lord. I must reforge the armor. _

Sir David Marshall took off his sword belt and buckled it around Palladium's waist. He laid down his shield in front of his master, and closed his eyes as the sword Excalibur vanished from the scabbard and returned to its resting place at the god's feet, enclosed safely in its glass casing. He glanced over to Terra's statue, wondering who bore Nalagra, her shifty blade. It was true that she did not share her counsel with the Paladins, or with anyone else, but if her blade had left the Cathedral, that meant she had chosen a soul to bear it.

He looked up at the great statue of his Patron Deity and said, "My Lord, I require fire." The halls burst into flame and the statues of all the lesser creatures and gods receded into the walls. David quickly removed his armor, stacking it neatly behind Palladium's altar. He adjusted the simple brown tunic and trousers he wore beneath it, picked up the mighty hammer from beside Palladium's altar and threw it over his shoulder. "Thank you, My Lord." The mighty man bowed his head one last time in acknowledgement to all the remaining gods, and then disappeared into the heart of the inferno.


	10. Chapter 9 - Consternations

_**Late Afternoon, King Phillip's Castle**_

_Why don't any of my plans ever work? _

Diablo took to the skies far above King Phillip's castle and tried to compartmentalize his thoughts. Spending more and more time as a raven was taking its toll, and he was no longer able to sort through complex emotions and ideas simultaneously. He had to separate them and work them out one by one, and right now, he had quite a bit to work out.

When they had arrived, it was clear that King Phillip was distressed. He was a jovial youth, but for much of the visit he was somber and quiet. There were only a few times his booming laughter filled the halls, and he and Aurora often whispered late into the night. That had initially given him hope; hope that the two would kindle a fire during their long nights talking away by candlelight, hope that Aurora would offer him comfort and it would turn into more... But it was not to be. Even he could see that there was no spark between the two youths, Aurora's initial infatuation clearly just the result of her isolation from all other humans her age. She and Phillip had become fast friends and cared very deeply for one another, but she did not look upon him with desire. She did not look upon him as a lover.

_Pity. That would have fit so nicely. She would have married Phillip, Maleficent would have married me, and perhaps our children might even grow up together. How delightful a thought…_

He flew toward the top of the battlements and perched lazily, tucking his wings back and staring out across the expansive plains to the sea beyond. Phillip had been a failure, and he hadn't even needed to try to get them together. They spent far more time in one another's company than he could have asked for. Nothing had developed, nothing had changed. Sometimes Darla would join, the three of them pouring over maps and diagrams of strange devices, but all in all, the mood was not of budding romance. It was of pending doom.

Then he thought Aurora might have been taken with Sir David. Yes, the man was three times her age but then again, so was Maleficent. In fact, if what he'd heard were true, it was possible that faeries aged in a wholly different manner and she could actually be hundreds of years older than Aurora. Not for the last time, he wished he'd asked the faerie more questions about herself. More and more he felt like he barely knew her at all. But in any case, Maleficent was an adult, and Aurora was a child. It was very simple.

Besides that, human maidens were often taken with men like Sir David. He was gallant and brave, with strong arms and a lifetime of stories. Diablo had often seen the type in the taverns around the human city, men with mugs of ale in their hands telling tales of their exploits. Braggarts, mostly, but Sir David was the real deal. Diablo knew a paladin when he saw one, and there were so few left walking the lands that now they were even more pronounced.

But that too, was not to be. He followed Aurora every day to her training sessions with the man, and though their bodies often touched as they were sparring, again, there was no spark. Aurora looked upon Sir David as a father figure, a mentor… She looked upon him the way she _should_ look upon Maleficent. Why was the girl so confused? Diablo ducked his head and nibbled at his feathers beneath the belt. Sometimes the thing was annoying, but Darla wouldn't take it off him.

_You are another problem. I should have paid more attention at the beginning, and then perhaps things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. Why are you even here? Why are you encouraging her?_

Well, he couldn't deal with that now. Darla did as she pleased, and it pleased her to remain with Aurora and help her along this misguided path.

Diablo closed his eyes and stopped pecking at himself.

_Or is it so misguided…_

He strained to remember what he had seen as he followed Sir David and Aurora into that cathedral, but all he could grasp were wisps of a memory. Nothing was clear, and when the force of the wind pushed him back outside, he flew to the top of the structure and tried desperately to keep hold of the memories. Alas, it was like grasping at the very air, and try as he might, he could not remember the faces of those statues, or the tapestries that adorned the walls. So much about it felt familiar, though, just like the smell in the dungeon with the spinning wheels. The gods ruled those halls, and the gods had not seen fit to reveal themselves to him.

_Any why should they? I am but a raven, and not even a very pretty bird at that. _

When Aurora emerged alone, she bore a mighty sword on her back and she stood taller, straighter. She wasn't the same as when she'd entered, and for the most fleeting of moments he'd held out some irrational hope that it was because she had found her womanhood in Sir David's arms. As he left the battlement and swooped more closely toward her, this final bit of his optimism was dashed. She did not have the look of a woman who had recently known the touch of her lover… she had the look of a woman who had recently known the touch of a god.

_Even the gods plot against me. I am not to know happiness. _

He landed on the tip of her sword, starling her. Aurora looked up at him and smiled, shattering what was left of his heart. She did not know him, and she did not know what her actions cost him. She knew not how much he was hurting, and there was no way for him to tell her, except through Darla. But that was not the way he wanted their conversation to go. If he was to speak to Aurora, he would have it as it was in the old days, when Maleficent lounged about against the trees and he lay quietly in the grass near wherever the child played.

Now the child was playing at war with her pet cat instead of hide and go seek with her pretty bird. Everything had changed, and as he gripped the hilt of the sword in his talons he thought he felt the whisper of an otherworldly voice, somewhere far away. The words were inarticulate, but the meaning was clear. His pain was duly noted, but he was to… let it go.

Diablo bowed his head and nibbled one last time at his feathers, cursing the gods, cursing the fae, cursing Maleficent, and cursing…

"Hello Diablo. Stop doing that." Aurora pulled the horse to a stop, reached behind her and gently prodded his head. He climbed onto her wrist and she brought him around in front of her. "I don't want to see you doing that again, sir."

*caw*

"I wish Danger were here to interpret. Since she is not, I will have to infer your meaning." She placed him on her leg and resumed guiding the horse toward Phillip's castle. "Did you follow me out here?"

*caw caw*

"Of course you did. Why did you leave Danger?"

*caw CAW*

"Ha, I don't need a beastmaster to interpret _that _comment. Still, she isn't so bad. A little messy, perhaps, but she's been helpful to me."

*caw caw*

Aurora sighed. She knew the bird was intelligent and likely had something to say, but she couldn't understand him. She thought back to days when her own raven, the mighty Diaval, transformed into a man and spoke with her. He had been a good friend and she missed him, that stark contrast to Maleficent; calm and balanced. She lowered her head slightly at the turn of events bringing her thoughts right back to Maleficent again.

"I miss her, Diablo."

*caw?*

"Another comment I don't need an interpreter for." She looked toward the skies, breathing in the cool evening air. "No, I do not mean Danger, though I have much to tell her when I return. I mean Maleficent, the fae protector of the Moors. It has been many weeks, and I yearn for her smile."

*caw.*

"I miss Diaval, my old raven friend, as well. You would have liked him, I think. He was so kind and intelligent. He was a good companion for her in her darkest days." Aurora sighed and looked over her shoulder toward the Moors. She couldn't see the border from here; Phillip's realm was large and it was a five day journey at least to get to Maleficent's land, but she could _feel_ where it was, where the reality of her human world ended and the destiny of her bound fate to the fae began. It called to her nearly every day, as if Maleficent herself was reaching out with her magic to draw the young queen home.

*caw*

"I wonder if I will ever see him again," she said more to herself than anything.

*caw…*

Aurora fell silent and Diablo watched the scenery fade from lush plains to sandy beach to solid stone. He longed to tell Aurora he was here, he was with her, and despite his pain he would comfort her as the father he felt he should be… but he could not. Even that had been stolen from him; the ability to speak with the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter. How he was beginning to resent Maleficent, the architect of such misery across the land. How she could be so selfish, he could not understand.

*caw.*

Diablo closed his eye and let Aurora's soft humming comfort him and lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late afternoon, Aurora's chambers<strong>_

"You again?" Darla Vance crossed her legs and folded her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Me again," the blue-robed figure replied, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. The bizarre woman had once again appeared out of nowhere, disturbing Darla's quiet time.

"Finally got out of prison, huh?"

"The most gracious Queen Aurora saw fit to release me, yes." The impish woman smiled and raised her eyebrows in amusement at the scrappy cat-girl. "You know, I believe this is one of my favorite incarnations of you. This was a good choice."

"Yea, whatever. No idea what you are on about, psycho." Darla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm about to have a nap, so if you've got a point, make it."

Athera stood and grinned mischievously. "You know why I'm here."

"Uh huh." Darla responded. She just wanted the lunatic to go away. She turned on her side, facing away from the stranger.

"She is on her way back, and she has Sestrasa's sword…" Athera clasped her hands loosely behind her back, adopting an innocent expression. Darla slowly turned over to look at the imp, eyebrow raised in question.

"She has Sestrasa's sword? Like, _the_ sword? The really, REALLY big one?" The human swung her legs over the side of the bed and stared straight into Athera's cunning and mischievous eyes.

"Yes, _the_ sword. She is coming now. It's time to wrap this up. Procure her general and help her finish this task. Return to the Cathedral as soon as you are able. I have need of you on another world."

Darla scrunched up her face and crossed her arms. "And what if I don't? I don't serve you, or the gods, or anyone, really."

Athera glided to the messy human and ran a delicate hand through the calico hair. "You serve me, though you do not know me by this name," she replied softly, love and tenderness in her voice. Her hand glowed blue with lightning and she shattered the shackles concealing her from her consort's memory. "Soon I will no longer need to hide you, but I do need to move you again soon, because she draws close. I am not yet strong enough to face her outright, and I must move you to a safe world; a safer story."

Darla unconsciously leaned into the touch, her anger dissipating as memory flooded her mind, memories of another time, another world, strange creatures; yet familiar friends. So many lonely years had passed, and yet, at the center of it, was the electricity of blue lightning, and the voice of this goddess whispering at the edges of her consciousness. "Fine," she said after a few moments. "But I have one request." If she was getting moved again, if her memories were to be erased again; she would at least have one wish granted.

"Anything, my love," the goddess said, curling up into the human's lap.

"Next time can I have a better name than Darla Vance? I never did like it, you know."

Athera smiled and nodded into Danger's neck. "Of course, my love. Of course."

Darla rested her chin on the goddess's head. "I think it's cute that you are calling yourself Terra now. I can't believe the name didn't trigger a cascade failure in the shackle program. That alone should have given me a clue that I didn't belong here. It's disturbing how adept you are at erasing me."

Athera didn't respond, but she wrapped her arms around the calico cat-girl's neck, the way she had so long ago in another place, another world. Time held no meaning for her as a demigod of that world, or as a goddess of any others, but she was still aware of the lengths of it that stretched in between these brief reunions. It was wearing on her heart.

Danger sighed, tightening her embrace; the familiarity constricting her chest. "Big risk giving me this dagger, too."

"Perhaps," Athera said, absently fingering a patch of grass that had gotten stuck in between chainmail links on Danger's shoulder. No matter what world she was on, no matter what sentient form she took, one thing was constant; Danger was always a mess.

"I feel like I lose a little more every time you erase yourself from my memory. It hurts worse every time you give it back and then tell me I have to go under again. How much longer, Terra?"

"I do not know. Our story is not yet fully written, but I pray it will be soon. Until then, know that you are always on my mind. All that I do, I do for us." The goddess lingered a second more, and then vanished, leaving Darla to wonder if she had really been there at all.

"Bloody hell," she cursed to herself, taking the silver dagger out of its hidden resting place under her chainmail. "I fucking knew there was something squirrely about _you_." The blue glow of lightning that danced along the blade was fading, but it was proof enough that it wasn't a dream. She was fully awake. Athera had not yet managed to overthrow her mother in the heavens. Darla's soul was still being shuffled about. "I cannot believe I'm getting moved again," the human said, putting the dagger back in its hiding place, the memories still flooding her mind, nearly overloading her frail human body.

"Yo, can you stop the flood? I get it, I get it. I remember." She held the sides of her head as if she could keep it from exploding, and slowly the information download ceased. Darla banged her head with the palm of her hand a few times, just to be sure it was over, and then stood up and made a big show of dusting herself off, though she was certain that Athera had moved on to one of her other worlds, or to her constant vigilance, spying on her mother.

"All right, time to get this shit done. Where the fuck is Rory?" The human mumbled random curses at no one in particular as she walked out the door, mentally mapping out her plan. If Rory had Sestrasa's sword, that meant that she was indeed born of starlight. Now, more than ever, she needed the guidance of those well versed in the art of war. Now, more than ever, she needed _him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late night, Stables <strong>_

_She is magnificent._

Darla held onto the stone of the archway and gazed at Aurora as the queen slowly led her horse into the stables.

_She must have grown a full six inches…_

Athera hadn't been lying. Aurora wore the mighty sword of Sestrasa on her back, the symbol of hope and love and life; the covenant between that goddess and the world of men that she watched over. Aurora had claimed the prize, and as Darla watched the woman disappear into the stables, she felt a little weak in the knees.

_Unbelievable. If anyone can vanquish some evil, it's Rory. _

Darla shook herself off like a cat drying its fur, and ran to the stables to greet her friend. "Rory! Rory, what the hell?" She ran up to the young woman and grabbed her wrist, grinning like a Cheshire.

"Danger!" Aurora closed the stable door and let her friend spin her around. "Something has come up. We will not be leaving tomorrow. I need you to get word to my steward."

"Ok sure, but how long are we staying? And what do you want me to do?"

"You can remain here with Phillip until I am ready to depart. I must spend more time training with Sir David before we can leave." Aurora looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think the delay will be costly?"

Darla looked shrewdly at the young woman, slipping a hand inside her chainmail and fingering the silver dagger. "I believe that it will be more costly to rush into war without knowing everything you can learn from the Paladin. Don't worry about your steward; I'll make sure everything is taken care of. Phil has riders that are faster than the wind. You just do… whatever it is… that like, sword people do." Darla saluted and turned away, running from the stables to get a message runner from Phillip.

"Thank you, Danger," Aurora whispered, flexing the muscles in her shoulders. She felt… restless. She felt that she should be back at the Cathedral.

_I must return and talk to David. I can leave a message for Phillip and return to the Cathedral. _

She reached into the saddlebags on Danger's horse and pulled out an oily bit of parchment. She scribbled a hasty note on it to Phillip and paid the stableboy two gold coins to deliver it. In moments she was back on her horse, petting the beast's neck and whispering soothing words.

"We do not have to ride fast, but we do have to ride a little longer. I _have_ to know, my friend. I just have to know."

The horse whinnied, almost as if it understood, and galloped out of the stables toward the sunset.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palladium's Cathedral, a short time later<strong>_

"I did not expect you back so soon," David's gruff voice could be heard, but the man was not visible to Aurora's eyes. She walked through the long hallway to the statues she remembered, looking around her in wonder at the flames that filled the room. If they had been mortal flames, they would have burned her to ash like the man she'd seen in Phillip's laboratory. These were heavenly flames though, and they parted for her as she moved.

"I could not stay away," she said simply, coming to stand before Sestrasa's statue. "I was also afraid I might not find my way back."

"The Cathedral will open for you no matter where you are, Aurora, and Vrasguul will always show you the way. The key binds it to the warden, not the other way around. I have found that it is better to enter far away from prying eyes, lest some ambitious soul embark upon a foolish quest to find it and plunder the treasures within. Better it remain a rumor among the people." A hellfire portal opened to Aurora's left, and David stepped out of it, skin black as night.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around him at the closing door.

"I am working on your birthday gift." He took a cloth from the back of his trousers and wiped his face.

"Have you been up all night? You require rest, Sir David." Aurora turned to leave, but David reached out and grasped her hand.

"Aurora, please, you must call me David. We are equals, you and I, though I daresay yours is the greater responsibility to this world. I require no rest. My Lord refreshes my spirit, and I will not tire until my task is complete and you have all that you need. Then, I will sleep, and what magnificent dreams I will have of your first glorious battle." David returned the cloth to his trousers and gestured to a doorway to the left of the statues. "Come. Let us speak."

"Yes," she replied. "I have many questions for you."

"I will answer them all." He led her into a room with a small table and two chairs. He whispered a prayer to his god, and a wash basin appeared with clean cloth for him to tidy up with. He pulled one chair out for Aurora and seated himself in the other, taking a cloth and dipping it into the water.

"Where shall we begin?" he asked, as he wiped down his arms.

_Where indeed should we begin? So many things are unanswered and confusing to me. _

Aurora was silent for a few moments, pondering all her questions. She got the distinct impression that her time with David was not to be limitless, and she should choose her questions wisely. Silver sounds whispered at the edges of her mind; a comforting presence lending her strength. She decided that it was time she knew who she was.

"Who was my mother? What do you know about her?"

David rested his wrist on a knee and took a breath. "Your mother was promised to me. Her parents and mine were great friends. They fought in many battles side by side. This was before the corruption took hold on your side of the Moors. Your mother and I played together whenever my parents took me to visit the castle. In those days, the sun was bright. The possibilities were endless. There was happiness in the realm."

David clenched a fist and willed himself to continue. "Your mother was also a paladin, and she bore the gift, but her parents wanted to spare her the hard life of travel and serving Justice. So our families arranged a marriage between us. She and I were content with that arrangement, for we were good friends and would one day surely grow to love one another."

"What happened?"

"The corruption of your kingdom ran deep even then. The steward of the realm was an ambitious man, and he was older than the king. He felt he deserved the crown, and when the opportunity arose, he accused the king of cowardice and challenged him. He hired assassins to deliver a poison to the man, so that when they fought it appeared he was weak. Henry emerged the victor and declared himself king. He broke the covenant with my father and all of our kin, killed the king's wife, and claimed your mother as his own daughter, though we all knew she was little more than a bargaining chip to him."

David unclenched his fist and looked to the ceiling. Aurora deserved to know this.

"When he usurped the throne, he promised to plunder the Moorlands and distribute the wealth. That was the only thing standing between him and a rebellion. When he failed, he offered your mother up to the man who could kill Maleficent, the fel demon that watched over the mystical realm and scattered his army to the four winds. Stefan, another coward who had access to her, brought him his prize and claimed your mother. You know the story from this point, but that is how the fall of your realm began. The rule of your kingdom was given over to lesser men, and you must learn from these mistakes, Aurora."

David brushed his fingertips along her cheek. "Yes, you should have been my daughter, and I should have been king over those lands, that I might have led you on the correct path from the start. The fel demon is old, older than you can imagine, but her soul is bound to you. That same timeless wrath flows through _your_ blood Aurora, for every few generations one is born that brings starlight to the earth." He drew his hand back and looked at her, drinking in her beauty and her sadness.

"I sense an emptiness in you, Aurora. You do not understand the void because I could not guide you. You were robbed of both mother and father, and you were robbed of the wisdom that would have surrounded you with exposure to those of our order."

"David," Aurora said, furrowing her brow. "Am I also a Paladin?"

David shook his head. "No, my love. You are something wholly different, though we do branch from the same great trunk. In time you will come to know yourself better, and the beastmaster will help you."

"Danger?" Aurora shook her head. "What can she possibly help me with?"

"Do not underestimate her. The people who dwelled in the mountains were mysterious indeed. They could speak to all manner of creature, and many of them were alive to see the last protector of the Moors fall. I have not seen one in human form in decades, but it is comforting to know that at least one of those old crafty cats still remains, and the knowledge was not lost. I do not think that your meeting her was an accident."

"Believe me, David, Danger is an accident." Aurora stretched toward the ceiling. "I am weary. May I remain here tonight?"

"You are welcome here, Warden of the Cathedral. I am only here at your pleasure. These halls are yours to guard now."'

Aurora smiled at him and stood. "I should like to wander for a while. Would that be all right?"

David stood as well and nodded. "Explore at your leisure. When you are ready to retire, merely ask for a room and you will be guided to one. I must return to work at the forge, but I will see you in the morning. Good night, sweet Aurora."

David bowed low to her, and then turned away toward a portal that had opened. The cathedral was once again bathed in flames, and she could smell the sweet scent of burning metal.

And so the days passed quietly, Aurora rarely leaving the cathedral, exploring every inch of the magnificent building. She would spend her days learning swordfighting techniques from David, who took up all manner of arms that she might learn to defend against them, and her nights would be spent in study, pouring over the old tomes in the library or asking him questions. Three months hardly seemed like enough time for her to learn all there was to learn about this place, but even as her eighteenth birthday approached, marking her official coming of age, she began to feel restless and caged. The great wild outside the gates was her true home; that untamed land where beasts and fae trusted in one another. Though she loved her time here with the man she now thought of as father, something ached in her heart, and called to her from across the great expanse.

Aurora drew her sword in one fluid motion over her head. It slid from its scabbard with ease, mithril singing to her in the silence of the mighty halls. She gazed at the blade in wonder, her reflection distorting her features. Was that who she was now? A distorted figure, far removed from the innocent maiden of yesteryear? When she returned to her kingdom, would the people recognize their beautiful child-queen? When she finally felt ready to stand before that forest and call out once and for all, would even Maleficent recognize her?

Or was it all for naught? Was she merely indulging in a foolish fantasy, playing at being a warrior and a queen, instilling a false hope into her friends that she could handle the pressure? When war came, and Sir David Marshall felt certain that it would, would she turn and run in cowardice? David had called her father a coward, did that unseemly trait flow through her veins as well? Was her mother's courage and heritage enough? She hadn't been trained as a Paladin, either. She had been robbed of _her_ father, and then robbed of the man she expected would be her husband; her cornerstone.

_What is to be my fate?_

Aurora sat on a nearby chair and laid the blade across her knees. She'd barely left the Cathedral, so intent was she on devouring every scroll and book in the library. There were so many stories to read; stories of great generals who led their troops to victory over evil. There were stories of powerful winged women who held the fates of men in their hands, calling down healing from the heavens for some, and wrath from the hells for others. There were great romances, kings and queens, queens and fae, gods and men. So much knowledge was lost, all stored here in this great warehouse… so many secrets for her to find and learn about. She wished that Maleficent were here with her. How wonderful would that be? The two of them would study all the history of the world, reading through the scrolls by day, and retiring at night to discuss what they had learned.

They would talk deep into the darkness, and when there was nothing left to discuss, she would lean over and drink in that magnificent smile, feel those arms and wings wrap around her and pull her into the night. The kingdoms would finally know peace, and there would be nothing left for Aurora and Maleficent to do but enjoy one another's company and travel about, healing the land.

"What a beautiful fantasy," Aurora whispered to herself, smiling at her reflection in the metal. "Would that it could actually come true…"

She sighed and shook her head, dispelling the thought. Today was the day she came of age, and nothing was as she would have it. She was to have spent this day in the Moors with Maleficent, celebrating with the beautiful and wondrous folk of the forest. She could picture the festival now; all manner of creature coming to wish her well, and the powerful fae hanging in the background watching over it all.

"But that is the issue, is it not? Why is it that even in my imaginings of our time together, you are in the background and not on my arm?" Aurora gripped the sword tightly, hilt in one hand and blade in the other, hard enough to draw blood. "Why was our fate also robbed from us? Why was so much power given into one man to change the course of destiny?"

Aurora let go of the blade and it clanged hard against the ground. She roared a mighty roar into the heavens, and the cathedral itself shook with her rage and anguish. A portal opened, and a startled Sir David rushed through just in time to catch Aurora's falling body. He gently helped her to the ground and stroked her hair as all her anger, all her pain, and all the betrayal she had felt and learned about in her short life overwhelmed her. "Shhh, it's all right, child. Your father is here… shhhh…" Tears came to his own eyes as he held and rocked her, the pain of loss so acute that he thought neither of them might recover.

"It's just," she stammered in between sobs, "I can't do this, David. I can't…"

"Shh," he continued, cooing at her and holding her tightly. Why had the gods let this happen? She was so fragile, so beautiful, and it was all so tragic. She should be joyful right now, receiving her gift from her father, ready to join him as he quested across the land. They should be travelling together back to her realm, where he could continue to guide her and train her not only in the sword, but in matters of the world and… matters of the heart. He took a breath and stared up at the ceiling, still stroking her golden hair as her sobs began to subside.

_My Lord, what strength is given me, let it pass to her. _

Aurora quieted and fell against him, sniffling softly. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and buried his face in her hair, a soft scent that he remembered even after all these years. "You smell just like your mother," he whispered.

They remained like that for a few moments more, and when he was certain she was spent, he helped her to her feet. "Aurora, I have finished your gift. Will you come?" He gestured to the portal, and though she was frightened, she nodded. Sir David Marshall had not yet led her astray, and his strong presence helped to heal her damaged heart.

"I will come with you, Father."

The old man bit back his own tears and grunted, ushering her into the doorway to Palladium's forge. When inside, she looked around her in wonder. The place was a vast, no that wasn't right, the place was a _void_, and she and David were right at the vertex. Or were they at the epicenter? It was the eye of the storm, and the flames raged all around them. Time did not matter here, and she thought that she could hear voices from the heavens whispering.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the beginning and the end of time. Lord Palladium has granted me access to the Forge of the World that I might repair the armor that was shattered when Bastien saved these lands from the madness of Auriel. That armor, as well as the sword, belongs to you now. May you wield them forever just, and may your fate be better than that of Lady Auriel." David led her down a walkway toward a magical pillar, and he gestured to the brightly shining plate mail floating in the shape of a woman at the end. The shoulder plate was intricately carved, golden wings designed in painstaking detail curving down over the arms. The wristplate shimmered in the fire, reflecting the majesty of the flame and she could almost swear she saw the grim face of Palladium in its reflection. The chest was chainmail, utilitarian and flexible, rippling as the flames moved in and out of the rings. The legplate was the most beautiful silver she had ever seen, giving way to powerful boots that mirrored the wings of the shoulders.

Aurora gasped as she looked upon the equipment. "Surely that cannot be meant for me," she breathed, even as she was drawn to it.

David stopped and allowed her to move closer to it, crossing his arms. "That is your birthright, Aurora, or at least, part of it. The sword and the armor is yours to claim now, though I fear you have some time yet before all you are due is given you. Remove your old steel, and don your mithril. It is not given even to paladins to wear that, my love." He walked up behind her and helped her out of her steel accoutrements, throwing the lesser armor into the fiery depths of the swirling maelstrom. He helped her into her new equipment, bucking the sides of the chest piece quickly and returning her sword to its rightful place on her shoulders.

"Step back, Aurora. I would look upon you." Sir David Marshall stroked his beard thoughtfully and furrowed his brow. "There is something missing," he said, as he gazed at her. "I do not know quite what it is, but perhaps that is yet to be revealed to you. My part in this tale is done. I have reforged the armor of the Morning Star." He took another breath and smiled faintly at her, this child, the most magnificent woman he'd ever known.

"What do you mean, Father?" Aurora rushed to him and clutched his chest, fearful of his answer, but knowing in her heart what it must be.

He took her hands in his and brought them before his lips, kissing each palm softly. He turned them and rubbed his thumbs along the back, shaking his head sadly. "My part in this tale is done, Aurora. I was bidden bring you here if ever I found you, and it was for me to reforge the broken armor, that you might right Auriel's wrongs. Palladium calls me home. I return to the halls of my fathers, but I will always be watching over you, Aurora, Lady of Starlight, and Morning Star over the Three Kingdoms."

"I don't understand," Aurora said, bowing her head. "Why can you not stay with me a time longer?"

Sir David Marshall brushed a stray bit of hair from Aurora's face and a lone tear fell from his eye. "I would, I would stay with you a lifetime and teach you all that I know. But your lifetime is your own, and it is not for me to control. It is your fate, anyway, and you have already chosen your path. It is good," he said as he drew his hand back and held both of hers tightly. "I approve of your choice, and the world will be glad that you have made it, for darkness looms once again, and we have no more chances to vanquish it, save you."

"Father, I do not understand." Aurora felt lost again, lost and confused, and she wished suddenly that she had the comforting wing of her fae protector to run to.

"You will in time, my love. Remember me, and your training, and this place, always. Bring her here and share with her the old ways, for she may have forgotten in her own darkness. And know, Aurora," he let go of her hands, "know, that I will always be with you." Sir David Marshall took one last breath, and let his head fall back as the immortal hand of Palladium reached down from the heavens and brought him home to the great table of his paladin forbears. The flames around her sang in mourning for a moment or an eternity, she did not know, and then suddenly, all was still. She was back in the library, and the cathedral was silent.

Her father was gone, and she was once again, all alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN – I know I said no relationships between OC because Darla's story was written… And it is, mostly. I should have said no extensively developed or addressed relationships between OC. I got too much negative feedback last time around in a fanfic. Hopefully Darla hasn't broken the immersion of this experience. She and Athera\Terra are a recurring pair in many of my works and they help to move things along in what I hope is an amusing way, and I had to do this reveal to do a reveal in my Dragon Age fic._


	11. Chapter 10 - Transformations

_**Early evening, The Moorlands**_

_She is here again…_

Maleficent, mighty protector of the mystical Moorlands, closed her eyes and descended from her perch high atop her favorite tree. Aurora had passed once again into her lands with her small entourage, and the forest was alive with delight. The creatures followed her, but at a distance, and the trees parted for her group as they quietly passed through the thick greenery. All were joyful as their queen, the young maiden Aurora traveled, and song could be heard on the air, a happy tune, an acknowledgement; a recognition.

_I should be joyful as well, but all I feel is sorrow and loss._

The great winged faerie landed silently behind the troupe, staying in the shadows and making small gestures that would deepen the darkness around her. Aurora was on her horse this time and the handmaiden's mechanical cart was nowhere to be found. Instead of the simple dress she'd worn on the way through six months ago, the woman was wearing armor, with a massive sword strapped to her back. The silver of the moon reflected from the hilt with powerful light, and Aurora held her head high with confidence and maybe even a little… arrogance. A lone braid was draped over her shoulder, likely to keep her hair from interfering with her draw, and her eyes glowed with starlight, as it was when it was newly formed in the heavens. Maleficent could scarcely believe this was the green-clad child that she had spoken with just a short time ago on the outskirts of the border between realms. She seemed taller and somehow… stronger. Her shoulders were wider and the sword that had to weigh at least a hundred pounds didn't appear to burden her at all. Aurora was growing into a magnificent woman, and the faerie queen bit her lower lip as her gaze wandered appreciatively over the newly muscled arms and powerful back.

_You are going to have to accept this, whether you want to or not. She is changing, and you will need to adjust as well._

Maleficent shook her head sadly and stopped scolding herself. Aurora was leading her group swiftly through the realm, as if she couldn't get through it fast enough. The faerie didn't blame her. The way she'd left things had been… less than optimal. But what was she to do? Take the young queen into her arms and spirit her away? Bring the woman to her tree and claim her innocence? What was Aurora's choice in the matter? After all the child had done and sacrificed, she deserved better than to have to deal with the ridiculous thoughts her so-called 'godmother' was struggling with, and those thoughts were only growing stronger by the day.

_But what are these thoughts now? They used to be just barely the shadow of an idea. What will they become now that Aurora is morphing into something… else? She is no longer a child, no longer that innocent green-clad vision I seem to have permanently implanted in my mind. _

Maleficent breathed deeply and settled into a silent pattern behind the group, still admiring the way Aurora had changed and… grown. Her armor was beautiful; the most beautiful thing the faerie had ever seen, and she wondered what material it was made from. It almost called out to her, begged for her touch, for her magic, but that couldn't be. That was silly. Whoever heard of plate mail seeking magic? Still, something about it was just… _different_. She couldn't describe it. It fit Aurora's form perfectly, as if it had been fitted specifically for her, and it was silent, oh so silent as her horse carried her through the realm. The others who traveled with her clinked and clanked, especially the calico one, but Aurora's horse was as a spirit, and her armor made not a sound. If it hadn't been for the young queen's loud companions and the strange link that bound them together, she wondered if she'd have known of the human's passing at all.

_Perhaps not. She is but a ghost in my memory, perhaps she ought to be but a ghost in my reality as well. _

Yes, she'd made the right decision, in the end. Watching Aurora from afar was to be her fate. Her work was done, and Aurora was grown. She had companions her own age now, and she carried herself with the regal grace befitting a queen.

_I wonder if she knows how to use that sword, or if it is just for display. Why does it seem so familiar to me?_

What had Aurora been doing in Phillip's realm? There was no ring on her finger and she still had her scrappy cat-companion nearby, so Maleficent deduced that she again, chose not to marry the young man. So what then? What could have possibly been so interesting that she stayed nearly six months? What could have compelled her to stay away from her lands for so long, trusting to her steward to maintain control? Oh, the cat had run back and forth in her natural form several times, presumably to run missives, but the longer a ruler remained away on a campaign, the more difficult it would be to resume control of the realm when he or she returned. Surely Aurora knew this.

Maleficent glided closer, close enough to inhale Aurora's soft scent, that light rose that was so intoxicating, so dangerously close that if she wanted to, she could reach out and…

_Oh, I miss you, Aurora. _

She stopped suddenly, hand nearly outstretched, and rose to the treetops behind the group as the scrappy handmaiden put up a fist and pulled her calico horse to a stop. "One sec, Rory. I smell something."

Maleficent cursed her luck. Of course the idiot beast would pick up on her presence. What was the creature doing here, anyway? Why hadn't she transformed with the others and gone to roam the plainslands beyond the mountains when the wall came back down? Foolish cat. She waited, watching the creature to see what it would do. Would it call attention to her attendance, or would it…

Darla pulled her horse around to Aurora and glanced at a fixed spot behind the girl, the spot where Maleficent hovered. "It's nothing. This place just makes me jumpy. Are you sure you don't want to call out for her, Rory? I'm certain she would come see us through the realm."

Aurora shook her head. "No, I told you, the next time I see her it will be as an equal, or at least, as close to it as I can come. If she appears, I will deal with it, but I will not call her, not until I am ready."

Darla nodded. "Ok, you're the boss. For what it's worth, I think you should see her soon. I mean, you haven't even written one letter, have you? It's been a really long time."

Aurora shook her head. "No, I haven't. I should have done at least that, but every time I sat down to write her a letter, all I could think about was how much I want to… Not yet, Danger. Not yet." Aurora gripped the reins more tightly and spurred her horse forward again, this time at a faster trot. She loved being here and knowing that Maleficent was somewhere in the woods, but she wanted to get back to her castle as soon as possible so she could raise her army. Thoughts of lying in the faerie's arms in their tree could not distract her, not when she was so close to understanding her purpose. She wished again that Sir David was still with them. So many years of guidance had been lost; never to be reclaimed. She would have welcomed his calming and strong presence.

_But as he said, I must do this alone. I must do this alone for my kingdom, and for there to be any chance of building something more than just a memory of a curse with Maleficent. _

Darla guided her horse out of the way and bowed her head at the queen. She motioned for the soldiers to move out, remaining behind the entourage. After a few moments had passed and they were nearly out of sight around the next bend, she glanced one more time at Maleficent, bringing two fingers to her forehead in acknowledgement. The faerie had chosen not to reveal herself, and Aurora had chosen not to call out to her, but at least a message had been sent, even if it was only in one direction. Danger hoped the powerful fae had sense enough to understand it.

"See you later," she whispered as she guided her calico horse after the group.

Maleficent didn't move from her spot, waiting until the torchlight receded and the darkness around her completed. The beast hadn't revealed her presence, and Aurora had been about to say something important. Did she dare hope…? Did she dare… _dare?_

_How much you want to what? Not yet for what? No Aurora, tell me, tell me everything. My beastie, I do not understand anything anymore…_

The powerful faerie leaned against a nearby tree and watched the path for a long time after Aurora had already passed, replaying every word over and over again in her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Middle of the night, just outside the Moors, two days later<strong>_

Darla Vance cautiously crept along the stone wall outside the castle, glancing at the sky every so often in search of dark wings.

_Rory better appreciate this shit. I am totally putting my ass on the line for her._

The human with the calico hair stopped just out of view of the watchtower and shook her body all over; leaning forward until her palms hit the dirt and her torso sank low to the ground. Her hair grew and spread like wildfire all over her skin, and she let out a low growl as her bones contorted and changed their shape, her arms growing straighter and her legs growing shorter. Her black and orange calico patches spread all over her body, and soon her clothing had melted into her fur and disappeared entirely. She let out a mighty roar at the moon, which was actually more like a pitiful mew, and took off at full speed across the lush lands separating the human castle proper from the rest of the wilds and eventually, Maleficent's lands.

She seldom got the opportunity to take on her natural form, that little calico cat that could slip in and out of nearly any small space, and she relished the feeling of speed and stealth; the air on her whiskers and the moonlight searing a silver pathway into the white of her fur. This was so much better than travelling by horse, but the humans were just getting used to their new companions in the fae creatures that came up out of the ground. There was no reason to awaken tales of legendary shape-shifting beasts that should have departed this world entirely when Maleficent took the figurative throne. Besides, Darla was hardly a compelling representative of that ancient race. Most of her kind were larger beasts, great lions and panthers and tigers. Only a few were small cats, and of those, even fewer were patchy mutt colored. _'In fact,'_ the diminutive creature thought as she continued her breakneck run across the moonlit grass, _'I think I'm the only calico cat of my entire generation. Thanks, sweetheart. I love you, too.'_

She purred to herself in amusement, thoughts of Terra dancing across the edges of her consciousness. It was good to have her memories back again, but she wondered just how long she had on this world before she was again taken away. She hadn't been lying when she said it killed a little bit of her each time she had to say goodbye, and she said a small prayer to any god, well, any _other_ god, that might be listening that their story would come to a close and soon.

She shook herself and bristled her fur, puffing it out as she ran. It wouldn't be long now, and changing back into her human form was always the worst part. Getting smaller rarely hurt much, but growing larger? That was some painful stuff. Still, she couldn't do this as a cat, and so she slowed her pace, activating the ancient magic that would return her to her everyday form. She grew swiftly, her two legs unable to keep the frantic pace that four had, and she tumbled on the ground the rest of the way to the very edge of Maleficent's kingdom.

"Balthazar…" she whispered as she reached the border, picking herself up. "Balthazar!" she whispered more urgently, scanning the trees for any indication he'd heard her. "Damn it, dude, I need you!" She crept along the edge of the two kingdoms, careful not to step over into the fae realm lest the horned goddess be alerted to her presence and choose to take revenge on her for her little attempt at getting a message across.

_This shit is way above my pay grade. _

Another fifteen minutes of searching passed before she stumbled upon the slumbering giant, snoring softly in time with the chirps of birds nesting in his limbs.

"DUDE! Balthazar, this is NO time to nap. Wake the hell up!" Darla threw a stone at him and the birds scattered in annoyance. Slowly, he pulled himself out of the ground and faced her, his mighty spear in hand.

"Roooooom drooom, ooooooom."

Darla rolled her eyes and ran her hands over her scalp a few times, brushing the twigs and grass from her hair. "It's always looked like this. _You_ are looking a bit long in the tooth, though."

"Rrrggghmmmm. Hmmm grmmm."

"Yea ok, whatever dude, can we trade insults later? Listen, is she nearby?"

Balthazar sniffed the air, and sent a quiet missive through the tangled system of roots far below the surface. After a time he was satisfied, and he shook his mighty head. "Rrrnnmp."

"She hasn't left her tree since we came through? Fuck. Between the two of them I don't know who is in worse shape." Darla shook her head and relaxed a little. At least she could speak freely. As long as she didn't set foot in the Moors, she was hidden from Maleficent's view.

She shook her head and attempted to gather her thoughts. "All right. I'm here for a reason, bro. I need your help, and it's an opportunity for you to fulfill the task left to you. You know, the one you fucked up all to high heaven?"

"Rooom chooooooorrhrmmmrmmmbrrmmm!"

"Yes it _was_ your fault! You're the one who had to catch that idiot Stefan stealing and then have word sent to her about it. Dude I read the scroll, I know what went on. Anyway, you have a chance to make it right."

"Rum brum boom rrrm."

Darla took a deep breath. "I've missed you too. You were my only friend along this border for a long time; the only one I could speak to when I got caught on this side of the wall. That's why I am here. I can trust you, and Aurora needs all the help she can get. They're coming, Balt. They're coming hard and fast and the only thing in between them and the Moors is Phil. Phil is a good dude, but there's no way he will be able to stand alone, no matter what he would have us believe. It's all bravado, and he really has no idea what he is dealing with. Aurora will have to go, and she will have to be ready when that call comes."

"Rumprum romm rumpa?"

"NO! Haven't you been _listening_? We have to set this shit _right_. We _can't _just let Maleficent swoop in and get mixed up in all this. Fuck, Balt, you know as well as I do this world is lost if Aurora doesn't grow into the Valkyrie she's supposed to be. If Maleficent comes to her aid at every turn, how will she _ever_ grow into her wings? Look, we have a real opportunity here. Aurora needs an army. She needs a teacher, someone who _remembers_ the old ways and can help her take up her sword. She met the paladin, but he's not walking with us. He has returned to the Cathedral, likely to his Lord's side. And Balt, you should _see _her with a sword. Oh, she's graceful. So beautiful and graceful. If you come and be her teacher, we can raise an army _worthy_ of a goddess."

"Roomphy brromg ddmmm"

"Maleficent? She will be fine." Darla waved absently. "A few more years brooding in a tree won't kill her. This is meant to _be_, Balt. You know it as well as I do. We all fucked up royally with Bastien and Auriel. That got wayyy out of hand and turned ugly too fast. We can NOT let this last chance fall apart. I mean, it's not like the old days when there were plenty of them around to choose from. Believe me, Terra is _pissed_. She's visited me a few times now. I've played dumb, but I know she's at the end of her rope with me, and this world, at least. She's about to pull me out of here, Balt, and who the fuck knows what dump she will drop me on next." Darla snorted and gestured into the distance. "You think _your_ mistress is crazy? Mine is batshit _insane._"

"Ruhmumhm brm ammm bom"

"Dude," Darla took a breath. "All I know is that when I look at Aurora, I see the outline of golden wings. There's no doubt she's a Valk. The paladin fucking _proves_ it. He _knew_. And when I look at Maleficent, I see her intended mate. 'The heavens must bind with the land or the evil will reign'. Remember that pesky little prophecy? If we don't find a way, Terra is going to reboot this place. The other two gave their permission. Who knows what will happen then? And you know what? I kinda liked it when the Valks and the Fae were fucking. There was a LOT of hot ass back then and folks were generally happy. Will you not at least _try_ to help us? Aurora needs a general. Aurora needs _you_."

Balthazar furrowed his mighty brow and considered. It was a bold request, but his old friend, the scrappy calico cat that he'd known since the days when the cats relinquished their rule to the foliage Maleficent was much more attuned to, was right. He was partially responsible for Maleficent's fall. The young thief had been charming, and a young goddess had been fooled. Had they not met, Stefan would have never married the paladin queen, and the child born of that union would have grown into her own in the _right_ way, under the tutelage of her intended paladin father. When she emerged as a woman, pulled to the Moors and its mysteries by the call of her mate, she would meet Maleficent, and her destiny, as a creature strong enough to tame the heart of a fae… and worthy to possess such a treasure.

It had worked out nothing like that, however, and part of it was his fault.

"Rmph yyhmhm mbblbl m…"

"Fine, fine. Bastien and Auriel was all me. I learned my lesson. I pushed too hard, too soon. But _believe_ me; Aurora is totally on board with it. I mean, she isn't even creeped out a _little_ bit, by like, _any _of it. I thought there would be at least some weirdness you know, but nope. She's got _that _part all worked out up here somehow." Darla pointed to her own head for emphasis. "So, will you help? We got one shot at this, buddy. One shot, that's it."

Balthazar leaned forward and closed his eyes, taking a lone seed from the depths of his ancient bark. He looked at it for a moment, and then dropped his spear. He nodded to his old friend and tossed the seed into Aurora's realm. Darla stepped back as the seed burrowed into the ground, and slowly a new stem twisted and turned out of the soil, even as Balthazar's ancient tree form hardened and turned to fossil.

"Whoa…" Darla got on her hands and knees as she watched the thing grow. The trunk thickened and split into two, then built upward and joined again, faster and faster, lengthening limbs, thickening bark, until Darla, scrambling to her feet, was face to face with the likeness of a man… A man made of wood, and the earth.

"I will help you," boomed the mighty voice as Balthazar pulled his feet from the ground. His old body died, and a cry in the distance could be heard. He looked up and squinted. "She comes. She has felt my death. We must go. Where do we begin?"

Darla looked the man up and down and grinned. "How about becoming anatomically correct?" She clapped Balthazar on the back and smiled, already racing toward the castle. "Last one there is a rotten… OW! Damn it Diablo, get the fuck out of my hairrrrrrr!"


End file.
